Último beso
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Renji Abarai, fue vendido desde muy pequeño como doncel a un prostíbulo y no puede abandonar su trabajo hasta que no pague su deuda. Los más ricos de la sociedad de almas van al mundo real pagando por sus servicios hasta que llega a oídos de Byakuya...RESUMEN COMPLETO DENTRO DEL CAPITULO
1. Deudas

Capítulo 1: Deudas

**Renji Abarai POV**

Me encontraba de rodillas en aquel cuarto oscuro lamiendo el miembro de ese ricachón de la sociedad de almas mientras le escuchaba gemir y me exigía continuar con sus palabras obscenas y lascivas, porque así me trataban todos… como si fuera su puta personal y en parte lo era, pagaban mucho porque cumpliera con mi trabajo y odiaba este trabajo, lo habría dejado si hubiera podido. Creí que convirtiéndome en shinigami podría escapar, pero no fue así. Sólo podía salir de aquí de dos formas… pagando mi deuda o muerto.

\- Sigue – me gritó el hombre cuando paré a coger aire antes de ahogarme y tuve que volver a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, metiendo entero de nuevo su miembro dentro de mi boca mientras él presionaba mi cabeza para que lo metiera hasta el fondo – así puta, sé que te gusta – sonreía y gemía.

Estaba a punto de atragantarme con las arcadas cuando me dejó subir provocando que tosiera un poco antes de tener que volver a meter su miembro en mi boca, moviéndome de arriba abajo dándole más placer. Disfrutaba, se le notaba en los jadeos, en como encorvaba la espalda, en los gritos, en como agarraba mi cabello con fuerza y hundía su miembro una y otra vez en mi boca hasta que se corrió. Intenté alejarme, pero él me retuvo volviendo a presionar mi boca contra su miembro para evitar que el líquido saliera fuera.

\- Bébelo encanto – dijo – lo quiero todo dentro de ti, quiero que lo dejes bien limpio.

Tuve que tragarme todo aquel espeso y salado líquido, lo odiaba, odiaba cuando me pedían estas cosas, pero no tenía más remedio si quería pagar mi deuda y poder irme. Me dio arcadas tragarlo, me sentía asqueado y quería que me soltase de una vez la cabeza para poder respirar con normalidad.

Lamí su miembro limpiándolo de su semen como él pedía y entonces me soltó con una sonrisa mientras caía hacia atrás intentando respirar. Lanzó el dinero al suelo donde yo estaba mientras se subía los pantalones y cerraba su bragueta.

\- Eso por la mamada – me dijo y miré el dinero esparcido en el suelo, aunque yo intentaba no atragantarme aún con aquellas nauseas que tenía.

Cogió mi rostro con fuerza para que le mirase y tras explicarme que hoy no tenía mucho tiempo, mañana vendría para algo más que una simple mamada. Solía pasar así, siempre venían primero buscando cosas pequeñas y al final, acababan pidiéndome lo que fuera.

El hombre se marchó dejándome allí sólo en el suelo y de verdad que cada vez que acababa un trabajo, me sentía asqueroso, me sentía como la peor basura del mundo por tener que hacer esto, pero era algo a lo que tras tantos años, casi me había acostumbrado. No me acostumbraba al hecho de tener que hacer estas cosas, porque a eso nunca te acostumbras, pero sí a la sensación de sentirme así de vacío, solo y asqueado de mí mismo.

Cuando fui a recoger el dinero, mi jefe entró por la puerta y me pidió que le diera el dinero, así que tuve que recogerlo del suelo y entregárselo. Se supone que era para pagar la deuda, pero yo a estas alturas empezaba a dudarlo, porque llevaba años trabajando aquí, casi desde que era un niño y la deuda no parecía disminuir en gran medida. Claro que siempre se inventaban algo nuevo, teníamos que pagar el lugar en el que "trabajábamos" así que nos cobraba la habitación que utilizábamos y luego empezaba siempre a descontar en todo, los preservativos también los pagábamos nosotros supuestamente, incluso todos los juguetes que los clientes nos pedían utilizar, aunque estaban en la habitación, nos lo descontaban de lo que cobrábamos, así que al final, casi le debía más dinero de lo que me daban, era imposible pagar la deuda y me empezaba a desilusionar ¡_A este paso nunca saldría de aquí_!

\- Muy bien Renji – me dijo el jefe – así me gusta que traigas mucho dinero al club – comentó y no quise decirle nada, no merecía la pena – ven aquí Renji – me pidió y le obedecí, me levanté del suelo y fui hasta él, quien me cogió la cara con una mano para que le mirase atentamente – si me haces una buena mamada, te descontaré todo esto de tu deuda – me pidió y ¿Qué podía hacer? Era el jefe, bastante que me lo descontaba… si es que era verdad que mi deuda bajaba.

Se sentó en una silla y me arrodillé frente a él bajándole un poco el pantalón para empezar con mi trabajo. Era el jefe, así que más me valía que quedase contento por mi propio bien, no era la primera vez que me llegaban rumores de que golpeaba hasta casi la muerte a todo aquel que no lo hacía bien, aquí sólo quería a los mejores, a los que les diéramos un gran placer, porque era la forma de mantener a los clientes contentos y a gusto.

Suspiró y le vi cerrar los ojos mientras se relajaba. Alguna vez gimió y muchas otras, me pidió que siguiera mientras me halagaba diciendo cosas como que le encantaba mi boca o que hacía un gran trabajo ¡Algo raro en el jefe dar halagos! Cada vez me moví más rápido intentando que se corriera, porque gemía mucho, sé que no tardaría mucho, pero entonces se levantó y me cogió del cabello con fuerza dirigiéndome hacia un sillón del otro lado. Me tiró contra él y caí de frente, creí que iba a golpearme porque había hecho algo mal, pero no, puso su mano en mi cabeza aplastándome con fuerza contra el mullido asiento mientras mis rodillas tocaban el suelo y él terminaba de quitarse el pantalón.

Me preparó un poco la entrada y sé que me iba a penetrar, me había puesto en posición, por lo menos en la que él quería y no podía hacer nada más que dejarme, necesitaba contentarle para que me dejase en paz cuanto antes. Escuché como se rasgaba el papel del preservativo y le vi colocáselo.

Entró en mí hasta el fondo con un gemido y contraje mi rostro por el dolor del principio. Se movió, cada vez más rápido y puestos a contentar al jefe, había que hacerlo bien. Grité y jadeé, más de la mitad de todos ellos fingidos y es que eso es lo que mejor se me daba, había aprendido a fingir muy bien, había tenido años de práctica. El jefe pareció creerse que me daba placer, tanto, que llegó a emocionarse y todo, aunque claramente yo fingía que disfrutaba.

\- Eso es puta, gime y disfruta – me decía – no probarás una polla como la mía en la vida.

Grité más alto cuando lo dijo como si eso me excitase, como si sus palabras e insultos realmente hicieran alguna clase de efecto en mí y a él le encantaba escucharme. Al final se corrió en mí y yo agradecí que siempre fuera obligatorio ponerse protección, porque si algo odiaban en el club, era que alguno de sus chicos se quedase embarazado, no era rentable para el negocio. Alguno se había quedado por tener pareja y había misteriosamente… desparecido silenciosamente, yo imaginaba que estaban muertos, así que uno de mis grandes miedos, era quedarme embarazado como los demás donceles del local.

Salió de mí dejándome moverme por fin y me miró con esa sonrisa pícara mientras me comentaba que ya entendía porque la mayoría de clientes pedían citas conmigo ¡_Así que me estaba probando_! Quería saber si los rumores eran ciertos y era bueno en esto ¿No lo sabía ya con tantos años en este negocio? Él me había probado muchas veces, pero supongo, que ésta es la primera vez que realmente me felicitó de verdad. Para mí casi era un insulto, porque ser el mejor prostituto dando placer a otros… no era precisamente mi sueño deseado, no quería ser el mejor en esto, en fingir mis jadeos, en fingir que disfrutaba y es que hacía ya demasiado tiempo, que el sexo para mí no significaba nada, había probado todo, lo había hecho todo, nada me llamaba ya la atención, el sexo me aburría.

\- Arréglate y sal al salón, ahí fuera tienes un cliente muy importante esperándote – me dijo – quiero que le hagas disfrutar como nunca, porque queremos que vuelva ¿Queda claro? – me preguntó.

\- Si señor – le dije

Me lavé entero y es que no soportaba el semen sobre mí, lo odiaba, me resultaba asqueroso, porque no era algo que yo desease, era algo que me obligaban a aguantar y lo aguantaba… los primeros minutos mientras el cliente disfrutaba viéndome embadurnado con su líquido como si fuera algo excitante, en cuanto se iban, yo me lo quitaba todo, porque no quería nada de esa gente en mí.

Me miré al espejo una vez más antes de salir y es que podía parecer muy obediente, pero realmente, el jefe ya había tenido muchos problemas conmigo, debía que era demasiado rebelde y no le gustaba nada, así que a veces me hacía un poco el obediente para conseguir que me dejase tranquilo una temporada, para que dejase de centrar su vista en mí y poder recaudar información y la verdad… todos esos ricachones tenían muchos secretos, nadie me destaparía a mí porque sabían que yo podía hundirles con todo lo que sabía. Me lo guardaba todo, nunca dije nada porque sólo sacaría todo lo que sabía si alguna vez lo necesitaba de verdad.

Salí al salón una vez arreglado y mi jefe estaba hablando con un chico alto y moreno, de cabello a media melena que de espalda parecía muy guapo y eso me sorprendía, porque aquí no venían muchos jóvenes, sólo viejos ricachones en busca de algo de sexo o alguna mamada de vez en cuando, los jóvenes tenían a sus elegantes novias, aunque a veces sí venía alguno buscando cosas extrañas como sadomasoquismo o que fuera yo quien entrase en él. ¿qué me iba a pedir aquel chico?

Cuando llegué hasta ellos y se giró a mirarme, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al igual que los míos ¡mi capitán! ¿Qué hacía el distinguido Kuchiki Byakuya aquí? ¿En un prostíbulo? ¿En el mundo real? Si él apenas salía de la sociedad de almas, en realidad… apenas salía de su gran mansión para ir a la oficina y de la oficina de vuelta a casa.

\- Renji, éste es el señor Kuchiki – me dijo y yo me presenté como si no le conociera de nada, no quería que mi jefe supiera que yo era un Shinigami, prefería que siguiera pensando que sólo era la puta preferida de los clientes. – Kuchiki ha venido buscando desahogarse un poco ¿por qué no le das tú una buena atención? – me preguntó aunque realmente… era una orden.

\- Claro, sígame señor Kuchiki – le dije y él me siguió aunque aún veía en su mirada que no terminaba de creerse que era yo.

Abrí la puerta del dormitorio que a mí me habían asignado y Kuchiki entró en él, aunque no se sentó, sólo observaba la habitación de arriba abajo.

\- ¿Qué haces en este lugar Abarai? – me preguntó refiriéndose a mí por mi apellido.

\- Shh no me pregunte – le dije – pero usted no se preocupe por nada, sólo debe disfrutar ¿Qué quiere que le haga? – le pregunté.

\- Quiero que me contestes qué haces aquí Renji.

\- Ya se lo he dicho, no pregunté nada sobre esto y yo no le preguntaré que hace usted pidiendo esta clase de servicios.

\- No puedo hacer esto contigo Renji – me dijo

\- ¿No te atraigo? – le pregunté irónico

\- No me gusta mezclar el trabajo con el placer.

\- No lo mezcles – le dije sentándome encima de sus piernas y besándole – no diré nada de esto si usted promete guardar también mi secreto. Nadie tiene por qué enterarse. Yo me ahorro las burlas por mi trabajo y usted no tendrá que afrontar la vergüenza de haber venido a este sitio y encima… disfrutará de mí.

\- ¿Cuánto voy a tener que pagarte por lo que te pida, Renji? – me preguntó y me reí porque todos me preguntaban al final, después del placer, pero él no.

\- La primera vez es gratis – le dije – prefieren que el cliente quede satisfecho y vuelva, así que no me lo compliques ¿vale? Sólo disfruta, haré todo lo que me pidas – le susurré sensualmente a la oreja.


	2. Trabajo

Capítulo 2: Trabajo

**Renji Abarai POV**

¿Qué narices estaba haciendo sentado encima de las piernas de Byakuya? ¡_Era mi capitán_! Sé que él había venido al club buscando sexo pero… ¿Realmente quería hacerlo conmigo? ¿Cuántas veces había tenido yo sueños eróticos con mi capitán? ¡_Demasiadas_! Pero es que era imposible no soñar con él, era fuerte, orgulloso, serio, impresionantemente atractivo y me volvía loco su voz de mando. Creo que nunca pensé que tendría a Byakuya entre mis piernas, pero el destino me había blindado la oportunidad, tenía la posibilidad de tener relaciones con él ¡_no podía desaprovechar esa ocasión_! Porque no volvería a tenerla, los ricos de la sociedad de almas no se acostaban con perros del Rukongai como yo, siempre fui sólo su teniente, ahora… sería su puta ¡_no sé si mejoraba o empeoraba la situación_! Pero con tal de que me dejase probar sus labios, de sentir sus embestidas una y otra vez dentro de mí, creo que podía soportar ser lo que él quisiera que fuera.

Coloqué mis manos en sus mejillas para inmovilizar su rostro y empecé a acercarme a él, iba a besarle y aún así… me acerqué con lentitud porque tenía miedo de que sacara su carácter de capitán contra mí y desenvainase allí mismo a Senbonzakura en mi contra. Me detuve a escasos centímetros de sus labios y es que… ¡_Era mi capitán_! ¿Cómo le miraría mañana a la cara si hacía esto? ¿Tenía otra opción que no hacerlo? Porque si no le daba placer hoy, mi jefe me mataría, tenía que hacer que volviera al club, aunque no me buscase a mí y pidiera otro chico, pero tenía que conseguir que quisiera volver.

Junté con timidez mis labios a los suyos sintiendo lo suaves que eran y sinceramente… creo que era la primera vez que besaba a un cliente, porque lo odiaba, pero Byakuya era diferente, era la fantasía de mis sueños eróticos, quería probar su boca aunque fuera sólo una vez. Mi capitán me siguió un poco cohibido aún, quizá aún no se creía que yo, su teniente en la sociedad de almas, le estaba besando.

Besé despacio, con calma, saboreando su boca y disfrutándola mientras él iba cogiendo ahora algo de confianza y velocidad en el beso, hasta que al final apretó su mano en mi nuca y me empujó aún más hacia su boca metiendo su lengua dentro de mí, jugando conmigo. Lo peor de todo, es que lo estaba disfrutando y sé, que la habitación tenía cámaras de seguridad, porque mi jefe siempre controlaba que hiciéramos el trabajo perfecto, así que estaría espiándome en este momento y eso lo odiaba.

\- ¿Estás más tranquilo? – le pregunté a Byakuya y él asintió tras haber roto el hielo con aquel primer acercamiento - ¿Qué necesitas que haga por ti? – le pregunté indicándole la habitación.

Me levanté de encima suyo y él se levantó mirando toda la habitación, mirando todos los juguetes, las ropas, mirando absolutamente todo lo que había hasta que cogió un consolador. Creí que me pediría que me lo metiera mientras él miraba como otros hacían, pero lo dejó de nuevo en la mesa.

\- Follarte frente al espejo – me dijo de golpe y miré tras de mí el espejo, justo en la cabecera de la cama y luego el del techo.

\- Vale – le dije – ven aquí

Le cogí de la mano y lo llevé hacia la cama. Aún parecía algo nervioso. Me subí de rodillas a los pies de la cama dejándole a él de pie frente al espejo para que pudiera verse bien. Empecé a bajarle el pantalón y toqué su miembro por encima de la tela de la ropa interior con mis dedos.

Subí su camiseta un poco para poder besar y lamer desde su ombligo hasta su pectoral deteniéndome en sus pezones. Desde luego Byakuya seguía siendo tan serio para todo… su respiración se aceleraba, pero evitaba gemir o jadear y yo estaba decidido a escucharle, quería conseguir sacar algún sentimiento de mi siempre frío capitán.

De todas formas, aún parecía muy tenso con el hecho de que fuera yo precisamente quien le estaba tocando y aproveché para besar su cuello e ir hasta su oreja para susurrarle.

\- ¿Necesitas mejor a una chica? – le pregunté – También tienen a alguna.

\- Pedí un chico – me dijo muy sincero y aquello me extrañó, él lo notó

\- ¿Un chico? – le pregunté dudando, porque sé que él estuvo casado con una chica, con la hermana de Rukia.

\- Sí – me dijo – no quiero ninguna chica, me recuerda demasiado a mi mujer y no puedo tener relaciones con ella, quería un chico.

\- ¿Entonces por qué estás dudando conmigo?

\- Porque no sabía que trabajabas aquí y no entiendo qué hace un shinigami como tú con un buen puesto de teniente en un sitio así rebajándote a este nivel.

\- Es un trabajo Kuchiki – le dije – mientras te sea útil como teniente, no tiene por qué preocuparse de otros trabajos que pueda tener en mis horas libres

\- De acuerdo – me dijo – entonces te trataré como si no fueras mi teniente, porque no estás en horas de mi trabajo – me dijo serio y borde.

\- Eso suena mejor – le dije sonriendo bajando su ropa interior y quedando frente a su miembro - ¿Dónde quieres correrte? – le pregunté y él cogió mi rostro con su mano obligándome a mirarle de muy cerca.

\- Dentro – me dijo en forma de orden y es que pienso… seguía demostrándome que él mandaba por encima de mí, que él era el capitán.

Metí su miembro en mi boca y empecé a lamerlo, chuparlo y mordisquearlo mientras lo metía y lo sacaba una y otra vez de mí. Agarré su trasero con mis manos para impulsarle la cintura hacia mí cuando lo metía hasta el fondo y al final, conseguí escuchar un leve gemido que intentó camuflar. Estuve al menos unos cinco o diez minutos con él, pasando de la boca a la mano y de nuevo a la boca hasta que estuvo tan erecto, que pensé ya podía entrar en mí.

Me preparé yo metiendo mis dedos en mi boca de forma seductora lamiéndolos para luego sentarme en la cama con las piernas bien abiertas frente a Byakuya y enseñarle como me metía los dedos mientras gemía, bueno… mientras fingía que me excitaba que me viera hacerlo, porque eso de fingir ya me salía casi natural.

Byakuya cogió su miembro y se masajeó un poco mientras me veía meterme los dedos y dilatarme gimiendo casi con desesperación excitándole. Le vi coger uno de los preservativos de la mesilla y empezar a ponérselo. Cuando estuve listo, me di la vuelta poniéndome a cuatro patas y le dije que entrase. Cogió mis caderas con una de sus manos atrayéndome hacia su miembro con brusquedad mientras se posicionaba y empezaba a entrar. Jadeé bien alto haciéndole saber cuánto me gustaba que lo hiciera.

Empezó a moverse dentro de mí una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido mientras yo gemía y gemía. El espejo estaba frente a mí y podía ver su cara igual que él me veía a mí, tal y como había pedido. La verdad es que me sonrojé un poco y eso no me había pasado nunca con ningún cliente, porque fingía mucho, no sentía prácticamente nada pero al ver a Byakuya en el espejo, algo se removió en mi interior, porque tener relaciones con él había sido mi fantasía toda la vida, me gustaba ese chico, había elegido ser teniente en su escuadrón y no ascender a capitán cuando obtuve el Bankai porque quería estar a su lado y ahora estaba ahí, follándome en la cama a cuatro patas mientras me miraba en el espejo.

Me dio la vuelta haciendo que mi espalda tocase el colchón y volvió a entrar en mí con brusquedad, tanta, que ahora que estaba dilatado, más que dolor me dio un calambre de placer, quería que siguiera, le pedí que siguiera, casi se lo exigí. Podía verme en el espejo del techo y veía a Byakuya disfrutando hasta que se dejó ir.

Salió de mí quitándose la protección y la tiró en el contenedor. No volvió a decirme nada, simplemente se cambió y salió de allí. No me sorprendió, había gente que era así, me follaban, disfrutaban, tiraban el dinero y se marchaban dejándome bien claro mi posición, una puta.

Cuando me estaba duchando, entró mi jefe y me hizo salir de la ducha tal y como iba, desnudo. Me miró de arriba abajo y yo pensé que habría hecho algo mal quizá, seguramente con Byakuya que al verme a mí allí no querría volver al lugar y perdían un importante cliente. El jefe tocó mi miembro un poco sacándome una mueca de placer por el tacto mientras notaba como mi miembro se excitaba un poco y luego me besó los pezones lamiéndolos con lujuría mientras yo seguía allí de pie. De repente se alejó.

\- Muy bien Renji, lo has hecho bien, era un cliente importante y ha decidido convertirte en su puta privada – me dijo echándome aquellas palabras a la cara – tal y como ya hiciste una vez – empezó a reírse y sabía perfectamente a qué se refería, yo no quería ser nada privado de Byakuya. – a partir de ahora, estarás a su disposición siempre que quiera, harás lo que quiera, cuando quiera y como lo quiera, mantenle satisfecho y tu deuda será saldada en dos meses – me dijo – va a pagar mucho dinero por ti – me recalcó.

\- No necesito ser su puta – le dije cabreándome y me dio un bofetón que me tumbó al suelo.

\- No he dicho que puedas hablar y no soporto tus insubordinaciones, te avisé la última vez, no quiero ni un jaleo más de tú parte. Irás de inmediato siempre que él te llame y harás lo que te pida, todo, incluso si quiere utilizar juguetitos contigo, te callas y aceptas – me amenazó y le miré desde el suelo con odio – compórtate como la puta que eres, sólo tienes que abrir la boca para meterte una polla ¿Queda claro? – le asentí para que me dejase en paz de una vez y se marchó hacia la puerta – cuando acabes de arreglarte puedes irte a casa, has terminado por hoy.

Me levanté del suelo y me coloqué una de las toallas de al lado cubriendo mi desnudez, pero entonces, el jefe volvió a entrar porque al parecer… se le había olvidado decirme algo.

\- Ah, recuerda que debe utilizar protección, no queremos en este club embarazos no deseados ¿Verdad? – Me preguntó – es por tu propio bien – me dijo sonriendo como si fuera eso realmente lo que le preocupase cuando era mentira, sólo le preocupaba que me quedase embarazado y no poder follarme a sus clientes para llenarle sus bolsillos de dinero.


	3. Teniente

Capítulo 3: Teniente

**Renji Abarai POV**

¡_Como detestaba a Kuchiki Byakuya_! Ahora salía de su oficina con más informes de los que había entrado porque según él… había que revisar algunos que estaban mal además de añadirme nuevos… me tenía como a su esclavo personal y sinceramente… ¡_estaba harto de papeles_! Yo quería acción, ir a cazar Hollow, hacer algo de provecho y no estar aquí en mi pequeño y lúgubre despachito haciendo el papeleo de mi capitán.

Menos mal que Ikkaku vino con Matsumoto para invitarme al finalizar mi jornada a tomar un trago con todos los demás tenientes, a lo cual acepté sin miramiento alguno. Estando en mi oficina, no paré de pensar en todo lo que ocurrió anoche con mi capitán y sonreí ¿Quién me habría dicho que me acostaría con mi capitán? La verdad es que ahora no podía quitarme eso de la cabeza.

Kuchiki volvió a llamarme desde su oficina y cuando entré, sin siquiera mirarme, me volvió a llenar de más papeles ¡_A este ritmo no acabaría nunca_! Él no parecía tener en cuenta todo lo de anoche, ni me miraba ni me hablaba, sólo me daba papeles y más papeles. Menos mal que la hora de irme a casa ya estaba cerca.

Recogí los informes que tenía ya hechos y entré de nuevo en la oficina de mi capitán para dejarlos encima de su mesa. Kuchiki prácticamente ni se percató de mi presencia cuando entré. Caminé hasta la mesa de al lado de la suya y dejé los informes para luego volver hacia la puerta.

\- ¿Dónde vas Abarai? – me preguntó sin levantar los ojos de sus papeles.

\- Ya he terminado por hoy – le dije

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me repitió alzando los ojos hacia mí.

\- Con Ikkaku y el resto de los tenientes a tomarnos algo y luego a trabajar – le dije sin especificar qué trabajo, porque él ya sabía qué trabajo.

\- Pues lamentablemente hoy no podrás ir, aún quedan muchos informes por hacer.

\- ¿Va enserio? – le pregunté.

\- Sí ¿Crees que yo hablo en broma alguna vez? – me preguntó muy serio y me cabreé.

Me giré enfadado y cogí varios informes para volver a mi mesa. Cerré la puerta tras de mí y caminé a mi despacho. Empecé de nuevo a hacer informes y estaba harto, estaba muy cansado de esto. Escribía y escribía informes y más informes cuando Ikkaku entró por la puerta preguntándome por qué no estaba listo para ir con ellos a tomar algo.

\- Tengo demasiado trabajo aún – le dije – lo siento, otro día iré.

\- ¿Sigue Kuchiki trabajando? – me preguntó mirando hacia su despacho.

\- Sí – le dije – es cómo una máquina de trabajar, no hay forma de que me deje salir a mí.

\- Tu capitán es un tirano – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Seguro que no te gustaría cambiar de escuadrón?

\- Ya sabes que no, estoy bien con Kuchiki – le dije – falta un poco de acción pero bueno… a este paso me oxidaré entre paredes.

\- Bueno, pues nos vemos mañana – se despidió Ikkaku.

\- Claro – le dije – tomaros una ronda a mi salud – le sonreí y seguí con los informes.

Miré el reloj, eran las nueve y se supone que a las diez debía estar en el club, pero a este paso no sé si me daría tiempo a llegar y eso sería un grave problema, tenía que ir, porque me jugaba la vida si mi jefe se enteraba de que no iba. Me levanté de la oficina sin que se diera cuenta Kuchiki y salí despacio de allí para ir al club.

Llegué al club a las diez y media, sé que iba tarde y supe que pasaría algo cuando el jefe me vio entrar por allí levantándose de la barra donde estaba tomando algo y viniendo hacia mí con cara de enfadado. Me cogió con fuerza del brazo y me hizo acompañarle hacia una sala privada del local, lejos de las miradas de los clientes. Me dio tal puñetazo que me partió el labio y aunque me habría gustado decirle de todo y haberle matado allí mismo, no podía, todos sus secuaces me harían pedazos.

Me quedé unos segundos en el suelo viendo las gotas de sangre caer al suelo mientras mi jefe gritaba algo sobre que llegaba tarde y no volvería a perdonarme algo así. Supongo que esto no era nada comparado con lo que me esperaría mañana cuando Byakuya se enterase de que me había fugado del trabajo.

Tras aguantar los golpes del jefe del club, me mandó a mi habitación para cumplir con mi trabajo. Al menos tuve un par de clientes antes de que apareciera por la puerta mi capitán con cara de enfado. Bajé la mirada cuando le vi porque sabía que iba a regañarme y con razón, había abandonado mi puesto de trabajo para venir aquí. Se acercó hacia mí y agaché la mirada al suelo sentándome en el borde de la cama.

\- Lo siento Taicho – me disculpé – no podía quedarme, lo lamento mucho, le prometí que no interferiría con mi trabajo y lo está haciendo.

\- ¿Quién te ha hecho eso? – me preguntó agachándose frente a mí mirando mi mejilla amoratada y el corte del labio que me dolía como mil demonios.

Intenté hablar para contestarle pero me había quedado paralizado viendo como se agachaba frente a mí y levantaba mi cabeza colocando dos dedos bajo mi barbilla para mirarme mejor. Tocó con sus largos dedos mi mejilla y me quejé por el dolor.

\- ¿Pasa esto siempre que llegas tarde? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le respondí – pero no tiene por qué preocuparse ¿Ha venido a despedirme? – le pregunté

\- No – fue su respuesta – He visto los informes encima de tu mesa. En realidad… quería que te quedases allí a trabajar para que no vinieras aquí – me dijo y me sorprendí.

\- No puedo faltar – le dije

\- Ya veo. El problema es que se han pasado – me dijo – pago mucho dinero por ti y parece que no dejé claro que no podían golpearte ¿Quién ha sido? – Me preguntó y no quise contestarle – Abarai – me gritó impaciente esperando una respuesta.

\- El jefe – le dije

\- Hablaré con él de inmediato. Volveré en un rato, no cojas clientes hasta que vuelva – me ordenó.

Me quedé allí solo en la habitación de nuevo y no podía creerme que Byakuya no se hubiera enfadado conmigo. Quizá no era tan mal capitán como yo creía, al fin y al cabo yo siempre le había admirado desde que entré en la academia. La verdad es que esa admiración acabó convirtiéndose en algo más, hasta tal punto de soñar con él, de tener esos sueños sucios y eróticos con él y ahora le tenía en mi habitación, ya me había acostado una vez con él y era increíble.

Esperé y esperé más en la habitación hasta que mi capitán apareció por la puerta cerrando tras él mientras se acercaba a mí con una bolsa de hielo. Se sentó frente a mí colocándome el hielo en mi inflamado labio y no pude evitar hacer una mueca tanto de dolor como por el frío.

\- ¿Estás enfadado? – le pregunté con voz casi lastimera intentando evitar su bronca.

\- Un poco – me dijo – debiste decírmelo.

\- Lo intenté, pero cuando soy tu teniente no me escuchas – le dije.

\- Tenía mucho trabajo hoy, además fuiste tú quien dijo de no mezclar el trabajo con esto.

\- ¿Ahora mismo, soy tu puta? – le pregunté.

\- ¿estás bien para hacer algo conmigo? – me preguntó mirando mi labio.

\- Sabes perfectamente que hago todo lo que me pidas, eres un cliente, yo sólo obedezco. ¿Necesitas que te la chupe? – le pregunté bastante brusco mientras colocaba mis manos encima de su miembro sobre el pantalón.

\- No – me dijo – quiero que descanses ese labio, pero sí quiero hacerlo contigo – me dijo muy serio.

\- ¿Cómo quieres hacerlo?

No escuché nada de su parte, pero le vi levantarse buscando algo por la habitación y cuando volvió, vi que traía un pañuelo negro de seda con el que cubrió mis ojos. Me obligó a tumbarme sobre la cama y a quedarme quieto mientras buscaba más cosas. Sentí como ataba mis manos a la cabecera de la cama y rasgaba mi camiseta destrozándola para quitarla.

Me besó el abdomen y me quejé un poco cuando mordió mis pezones para luego lamerlos, besarlos y succionarlos. Me excitaba mucho estar atado y a su merced, quería que siguiera. Sus labios rozaron los míos y aunque intentaba alcanzarlos, no podía, él se alejaba jugando conmigo hasta que al final, acabó besándome con pasión metiendo la lengua en mi boca sin miramiento alguno.

Sentía su peso sobre mí, sé que se había colocado encima y me quejé un poco cuando empecé a sentir algo ardiendo que caía en mi pecho, creo que era cera de alguna vela.

\- Aguanta un poco – me dijo Byakuya sonriendo.

\- ¿Es un castigo? – le pregunté

\- Algo así, no puedo dejar sin castigar tu comportamiento.

Me quemaba al principio, pero luego me encantaba la sensación que dejaba, me encantaba la forma de ser de Byakuya en el sexo, siempre tan dominante. Volvió a besarme con pasión mientras cogía con una de sus manos mi largo cabello siempre atado en una coleta y me dirigía la cabeza hacia algo, creo que era su miembro lo que sentía pasearse por mis labios rozándose. Lo chupé un poco sacando la lengua y acabó metiéndolo dentro con cuidado de no hacerme mucho daño en mi labio herido. Mientras yo me ocupaba de eso, su mano libre masajeaba mi miembro por encima del pantalón sacándome gemidos de placer. Al final, acabó metiendo la mano bajo el pantalón masajeándome para intentar excitarme, aunque lo estaba desde el momento en que me había atado y vendado los ojos.

Sacó su miembro de mí y noté como se levantaba mientras metía ahora sus dedos en mi entrada preparándome. Gemí y es que Byakuya tenía los dedos muy largos, me gustaban mucho sus manos, su suave tacto, la forma delicada que tenía de acariciar, todo de él me excitaba. Sé que se estaba poniendo algo, seguramente el preservativo, pero tardaba mucho para ser sólo eso, creo que tenía algo más pensado para hacerme y acerté, porque cuando entró en mí, sentí una vibración y no pude evitar jadear del gusto, casi grité del placer mientras se hundía hasta el fondo.

Creo que no tardaría en correrme y es que ahora… sabía lo que era, se había puesto un anillo en su miembro, por eso notaba la vibración cuando entraba en mí. No pude parar de gemir y prácticamente me corrí en un momento aunque él tardó algo más. Por primera vez, escuché su gemido masculino cuando llegó al clímax. De verdad que me encantaba mi capitán, ni en mis mejores fantasías con él me lo pasaba como en la realidad.

\- Mañana quiero los informes en mi mesa ¿Queda claro? – me preguntó.

\- Si Taicho – le respondí.

\- He hablado con tu jefe y le he comentado que estarías ocupado conmigo hoy, vete a casa y descansa – me dijo – te quiero listo para mañana en la oficina.

\- Gracias Taicho.

Salimos juntos de allí para no levantar sospechas de que me iba a casa, desde luego todos creían que me iba a continuar el trabajito con mi cliente. Byakuya me acompañó hasta la sociedad de almas y allí, fuera de la vista de todos los posibles ojos del club, se fue a su casa dejándome allí solo. Menos mal que al menos por hoy… me había librado de mi trabajo en el club.


	4. Informes

Capítulo 4: Informes

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

No sabía que pensar de mi teniente ahora, sé que había dicho que no afectaría esto a mi trabajo, pero enterarme de que era… prostituto, no sé, me había afectado, más después de haberlo hecho con él dos veces ya. Una de las cosas que odiaba… que cogiera clientes que no fuera yo, le quería en exclusivo, pero el jefe del club dijo que eso era imposible, así que lo único que me ofreció, fue darme acceso a él cuando yo quisiera y donde yo quisiera siempre que pagase, así que acepté.

Supongo que era mejor tener prioridad a no tenerla, pero me habría gustado tener prioridad y exclusividad, ¡no se podía tener todo! Y lo peor… es que casi todos los ricos de la sociedad de almas, gente a la que yo conocía muy bien, solían hablar de ese pelirrojo al que se follaban por las noches en el club ¡_me ponía algo celoso_! Porque no quería que lo tuvieran los demás, quería que fuera mío, era mi teniente.

Me estaba costando esto de separar el trabajo del placer, aquí en la oficina, no me atrevía ni a mirarle, porque después de haberle probado, quería estar con él a todas horas. No sentía nada por él la verdad… pero me daba tanto placer que en cuanto le veía entrar, mis neuronas pasaban del cerebro a otra parte, sólo quería entrar en él. Era un maldito vicio.

Lo único que no entendía, es por qué mi teniente estaba en ese lugar todas las noches, por qué se prostituía. Al jefe no le pregunté porque sé que no me contestaría y Renji… él jamás me lo contaría, ya dijo que no me metiera en sus asuntos, yo solo era su capitán en la oficina y él mi puta de noche. Esperaba que nadie aquí se enterase de esto.

Se supone que yo era Byakuya Kuchiki, el capitán más serio de todo el Seireitei. Yo no había vuelto a mostrar sentimiento alguno desde que falleció mi esposa, ni siquiera se lo mostraba a Rukia y eso que era mi hermana ¡_la de mi mujer_! Ya hasta me confundía. Enserio… se reirían mucho de mí si supieran que me estaba acostando con mi teniente, porque sé que algunos capitanes lo hacían, pero nadie sospecharía de mí y menos… con Renji, un chico.

Y saber encima que todo empezó porque una noche estaba demasiado necesitado… escuché hablar a un gran amigo de ese club y pensé… ¿Quién me conocerá en el mundo humano? Nadie, así que fui ¡maldito día en que vi a Renji trabajando allí! Encima mi teniente y lo peor… es que quería hacerlo con un chico para no ver a mi mujer, porque las veces que había intentado hacerlo con alguna chica, no podía concentrarme, no podía hacerle esto a mi mujer, así que pensé que si era un chico, no habría problema, no podría compararle, no pensé que me gustaría la forma en que gemía Renji, que me gustaría su sumisión aunque le pagaba por ella, no esperé que me gustase metérsela hasta el fondo mientras gritaba mi nombre ¿qué diablos me pasaba?

No me concentraba en el trabajo, me traían informes y más informes sobre ataques de hollow y estaba harto, ¿todo el maldito escuadrón se había puesto de acuerdo a salir a cazar hollow o qué? La puerta sonó y suspiré… ¡_más informes_! Di permiso para entrar y me sorprendió ver a Renji traer papeleo resuelto, menos mal que me ayudaba con esto, porque no sé si podía con tanto informe.

\- Déjalo ahí Renji – le dije señalándole una de las mesas laterales mientras evitaba mirarle

\- De acuerdo Taicho – me dijo y ¡_uffff como me excitaba que me llamase Taicho_!

Renji quiso irse con rapidez, dejó los informes y caminó hacia la puerta de salida cuando le volví a detener con la voz.

\- Renji… ¿Qué pasa con tanto informe? – le pregunté - ¿Han salido todo el escuadrón de caza o qué?

\- Se han incrementado los crímenes – me dijo Renji – todos los escuadrones han salido de cacería, desde que Aizen se fue es como… si hubiera el doble de hollow merodeando por ahí.

\- Vale – le dije – puedes retirarte y seguir con tus informes.

\- Sí, Taicho.

Renji se marchó de mi oficina llevándose más informes para completar. Me preocupaba un poco lo de Aizen y todo el asunto de que los hollow se estaban multiplicando, eso supondría al final, que nos mandarían a los capitanes y tenientes a ocuparnos del asunto cuando no pudieran los miembros de los escuadrones y yo no solía ir al mundo humano, de hecho sólo iba estos días y para estar con Renji un rato satisfaciendo mis más bajos instintos.

Pensar en Renji me ponía a mil por hora y más después de haberle visto entrar, con esos tatuajes que cada vez parecía incrementar, con su cabello rojizo recogido en esa coleta alta que dejaba ver su clavícula y cuello perfectamente, con su voz varonil de la que deseaba soltase mi nombre en gemidos. Me sabía hasta mal estar pagando sus servicios, pero me encantaba que tuviera que cumplir todos mis deseos, podía pedirle lo que fuera y él lo haría sin rechistar.

Tocaron a la puerta justo cuando estaba poniéndome con uno de los informes y volví a dar acceso ¡_Hoy no me dejarían trabajar tranquilo_! Entró Hitsugaya trayéndome un archivo más, ahora parecía como si yo no tuviera suficiente trabajo que debían traerme aún más faena.

\- Buenos días Hitsugaya – le saludé - ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- Buenos días Kuchiki, la verdad es que traigo un informe que me han pasado de arriba y yo no tengo tiempo de ir.

\- Yo tampoco – le dije

\- Es una cacería, creía que te apetecería salir un rato, puedo ocuparme de tus informes si me haces el favor de aceptar la caza – me dijo

\- ¿Todo el papeleo? – le pregunté.

\- Sí, puedes ir con quien quieras, lo harás más rápido que yo, es destruir unos cuantos hollow en el mundo humano.

\- De acuerdo, acepto

Me levanté y cogí todo aquel montón de informes que no tenía hechos aún, caminé hasta él y se lo puse en las manos mientras le quitaba la única hoja que tenía él entre las manos.

\- ¿Enserio no quieres ir de cacería en vez de hacer informes? – le pregunté dudando.

\- No tengo tiempo para ir al mundo humano ahora, me haces un favor si la coges tú.

\- Yo no conozco nada del mundo humano.

\- Puedes quedar con tu cuñado – me dijo sonriendo – Ichigo se lo conoce muy bien.

\- Sí, supongo que sí.

Cuando Hitsugaya se marchó de mi despacho, miré el informe, tal y como decía, era una cacería de hollow en el mundo humano, estaban multiplicándose los asesinatos a civiles, supongo que Ichigo ya debería estar trabajando en esto, él estaba designado allí igual que mi hermana Rukia. Renji tenía razón en que tras lo de Aizen, había más hollow, más problemas, supongo que no estaría mal volver al combate unos días, llevaba tanto tiempo ya en mi oficina, que sentía como me oxidaba lentamente, porque Renji acababa ocupándose siempre de todos los combates, yo sólo miraba, le dejaba el trabajo a mi teniente… pero esta vez, lo haría sin él, no quería oxidarme más.

Contacté con Ichigo y acabamos quedando para esta noche de madrugada ir a cazar unos cuantos hollow. Él se conocía el mundo humano mucho mejor que yo, así que era genial. Miré por la ventana del despacho hacia el de Renji y le vi rellenando informes, como era habitual estos días. La verdad es que tras enterarme de lo de su trabajo nocturno, no sé si él estaba preparado para ir de caza, trasnochar y estar trabajando por el día aquí… debía estar cansado, pensé que era mejor no decirle nada, podía descansar unos días mientras Ichigo y yo nos ocupábamos de todo este asunto.

Volví a mi asiento e intenté concentrarme en el trabajo, pero sólo pensaba ahora mismo en Renji allí frente a mí con aquellos informes, le veía desde mi oficina y no podía concentrarme. Siempre le había visto como un pesado, él siempre decía que quería superarme, incluso aprendió el Bankai para superarme a mí, para derrotarme y al final, en vez de hacerse capitán de su escuadrón decidió quedarse como mi teniente y nunca entendí aquella decisión ¿Por qué quería quedarse como mi teniente teniendo el bankai y pudiendo ser capitán? Siempre había dicho que me odiaba, no debía agradarle ser mi teniente y sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado obedeciendo mis órdenes.

No pude evitar excitarme viéndole trabajar, pensaba de él que era un bruto, un perro del Rukongai, del barrio más pobre de la sociedad de almas y ahora, tras haberme encontrado con él en estas circunstancias, empecé a pensar, que no era tan bruto, ni tan zoquete, ni tan pesado, era un buen teniente, un buen chico y me excitaba pensar en él, tanto… que no pude evitar bajar un poco el pantalón y coger mi miembro masajeándolo mientras le veía con todo aquel papeleo ¿Y él quería separar el trabajo del placer? Pues ya podía explicarme cómo se hacía, porque no sé si podía.

Me relajé y recosté la cabeza contra el asiento centrándome sólo en el placer que me estaba dando en este momento, pensando en los gemidos de Renji cuando llegaba la noche, pensando en las cosas que le pediría hacer, en todo lo que deseaba que me hiciera, estaba tan absorto que no me di cuenta cuando entró de golpe por una duda de no sé qué informe.

Le miré sorprendido como se paralizaba en la puerta mirándome sin entender qué hacía, bueno… sí entendía lo que estaba haciendo, lo que no entendía es por qué lo estaba haciendo en la oficina.

\- Oh joder, lo siento – me dijo intentando retirarse rojo como un tomate

\- Renji espera, pasa un segundo – le dije.

\- No pasa nada Taicho, está en su derecho, volveré más tarde, enserio – me dijo intentando irse.

\- Renji, he dicho que pases y cierra la puerta.

Entró y cerró la puerta tras él aunque seguía allí paralizado mirándome. Le dije que se acercase y lo hizo con cautela hasta que llegó prácticamente a mi lado.

\- Sube – le dije

\- ¿Qué suba donde? – me preguntó.

\- A la mesa – le ordené

\- Ah no – me dijo sonriendo como quien no se lo cree – dijimos que separaríamos el trabajo del placer.

\- Si, digo muchas cosas y no siempre las cumplo, siéntate en la mesa – le repetí.

\- Enserio, esto está mal, soy su teniente no su puta.

\- Eres lo que yo quiero que seas Renji – le recordé – pago mucho por ti ¿Te acuerdas? Tengo prioridad, donde sea y cuando sea. Sube a la mesa.

Subió a la mesa porque sabía que yo tenía razón, pagaba mucho y si iba a quejarme de que no cumplía mis órdenes, se vería en un gran problema con el jefe del club, así que acabó obedeciendo. De verdad que me excitaba este Renji dócil e inocente como un corderito, era increíble, porque nunca le había visto así, siempre era tan indomable, tan bruto, supongo que tenía miedo a su jefe aunque no lo quisiera decir.

Le besé con fuerza y se dejó, incluso intentó meter su lengua en mi boca, aunque se lo impedí metiendo la mía antes a jugar con su lengua. Le acaricié los muslos subiendo hacia su miembro y le noté tensarse, creo que no le gustaba estar en la oficina haciendo esto.

\- Taicho – me dijo – nos pueden pillar

\- Tranquilo, seré rápido, nadie se va a enterar. Dejo lo mejor para esta noche.

Volví a besarle y le bajé el pantalón sacando su miembro mientras lo masajeaba con una mano y con la otra buscaba su mano para meterla bajo mi pantalón e indicarle que me tocase también. Sentí los gemidos de Renji en cuanto rocé su miembro con las yemas de mis dedos y yo tuve que aguantarme unos cuantos, porque sus manos me volvían loco, eran suaves y eso era extraño cuando empuñaba más la espada que otra cosa ¡_encima sin guantes_! Creía que serían mucho más rasposas y con cayos, pero no, eran suaves y delicadas.

Metí mis dedos empezando a prepararle y sus jadeos eran música para mis oídos, de verdad que no esperé encontrar seductor a mi teniente en la vida, pero así era, el más bruto de todo el Seireitei resultaba ser el hombre al que más visitaban los ricachones de la sociedad de almas y no me extrañaba, era exótico y excitante, hasta sus tatuajes me ponían, me calentaban tanto, que acabé abriendo un poco su yukata para verlos mejor mientras los lamía y besaba.

Separé su mano de mi miembro y me posicioné para entrar en él. Entré lentamente escuchándole quejarse un poco al principio y jadear después. Supongo que se aguantaba el dolor como podía, pero al fin y al cabo, era un Shinigami, estaba acostumbrado al dolor, así que intentaba disimularlo lo mejor que podía.

Gemí al entrar y es que el maldito era estrecho de narices, no sé cómo podía ser tan estrecho con todos los clientes que recibía, porque según su jefe, era el más cotizado y me lo creía, porque los que yo conocía que frecuentaban el club, hablaban de él y lo que disfrutaban cuando se acostaban. Como me fastidiaba saber que se estaba prostituyendo, lo quería sólo para mí, pero si no era posible, al menos… disfrutaría de mis encuentros.

Me moví dentro de él cogiendo velocidad. Le marqué mi ritmo mientras él gemía y gemía aún más a cuanta más velocidad cogía yo buscando mi placer, porque ni siquiera buscaba el de él, sólo deseaba correrme yo. No me gustaba Renji, no le amaba ni nada parecido, sólo era alguien que estaba ahí cuando necesitaba desahogarme, nada más, como bien decía él, era mi puta, pagaba mucho por tenerle como le tenía ahora, bajo mi cuerpo penetrándole hasta que yo me corriera, me daba igual si él lo hacía o no.

Le vi cogerse el miembro con su mano dándose placer y me excitó la escena, pero no detuve mi movimiento. Él se corrió antes que yo y no pude evitar gemir también cuando me fui dentro de él al escucharle. Cuando acabé con él, le dije que recogiera las cosas, me vestí y me fui de la oficina dejándole allí con todo el asunto.


	5. Indignado

Capítulo 5: Indignado

**Renji Abarai POV**

Se había marchado mi capitán dejándome allí tirado encima de su mesa, no podía creérmelo, ¿Qué era yo ahora para él? ¿Su puta? Todos los ricos de la sociedad de almas me trataban así y aunque sabía que Byakuya era igual que ellos, tenía la esperanza de que trabajando juntos, me viera como su teniente, pero no, desde que había descubierto que me prostituía en el mundo real, me trataba solamente como lo que era… la zorra que podía follarse cuando quería y eso me dolía, porque yo era mucho más que esto, era su teniente maldita sea, quería que contase conmigo para el trabajo, que dejase de aprovecharse de mí cuando estaba en la oficina. ¡_Sólo era un rico más_! o eso es lo que pensé tras ver cómo me había tratado, creí que sería diferente, pero no, su padre estaría orgulloso de él, le había educado para convertirse en uno de esos aristócratas de la sociedad de almas.

¿Este tío se creía que a mí me gustaba hacer esto? Puede que me gustase el sexo con él, porque siempre le admiré, me hice su teniente para estar más cerca de él pero eso no quería decir que pudiera aprovecharse de mí como le diera la gana. Odiaba este trabajo, yo era un shinigami, no la puta que encontró en el bar una noche que necesitaba desahogarse. Odiaba las noches, por la sencilla razón de que tenía que ir al club y no siempre me esperaban chicos como Byakuya, la gran mayoría ya eran mayores, algunos viejos y me daba asco tener que estar con ellos, pero no tenía más opción, era eso o desaparecer como habían hecho decenas de personas por culpa de mi jefe, sé que las mataba, ni siquiera sé cómo, pero los que desaparecían no volvían jamás, yo no quería ser uno más de ellos.

Lloré en la oficina una vez se quedó vacía, sé que Byakuya no volvería por aquí, era demasiado orgulloso, frío y testarudo para volver su vista atrás, yo no era nada para él, quizá sólo su teniente, el que se ocupaba del papeleo de la oficina y con el que podía satisfacer sus bajos deseos, nada más.

No podía dejar de llorar y es que ahora mismo me sentía sucio, sentía como mi vida se desmoronaba, porque antes… Byakuya era mi capitán, lo teníamos claro, pero… ¿qué éramos ahora? Nuestra relación había cambiado desde los cimientos, no me vía como su teniente y me dolía, porque yo era muy capaz de hacer mi trabajo, pero él no me dejaba, cada vez me quitaba más tarea de mi mesa y me tocaba más, se estaba olvidando de que era su teniente para convertirme en lo que era por las noches y no quería que me viera así. Maldije el día que entró en aquel bar y me vio, maldije el día en que tuve que acostarme con él, toda su familia me trataba igual ¿Pero qué quería? Eran aristócratas, creían que podían hacer lo que quisieran con los perros del Rukongai como él me llamaba, porque a sus ojos… sólo era eso, un pobre perro del Rukongai sin dueño que tiene que obedecer a las clases altas para sobrevivir.

Me vestí cuando conseguí recuperarme un poco y es que no estaba herido, Byakuya tenía mucho cuidado cuando tenía sexo conmigo, pero aún así, me dolía el corazón, sentía como se rompía a cada desprecio de mi capitán y para colmo… justo cuando me había subido el pantalón y bajado de la mesa, vi aquellos papeles. ¿Byakuya iba a destruir Hollow en el mundo real? ¿No me había avisado? Él nunca iba al mundo real, estas cosas me las dejaba a mí siempre, sino a mí, al menos a un grupo de nuestro escuadrón, pero nunca las cogía él personalmente.

La única vez que quiso pisar el mundo real… vino conmigo a buscar a Rukia, pero ya estaba yo, nunca iba solo, no entendía como había podido quitarme del medio tan fácilmente, no había contado conmigo para nada. Cada vez estaba más convencido de que ya no era su teniente, ni siquiera me lo había contado.

Cogí aquellos informes entre mis temblorosas manos y vi que era una misión para Hitsugaya, pero éste se la había pasado a Byakuya… ¡_Había avisado a Ichigo_! No podía creérmelo, a Ichigo en vez de a mí. Aquello terminó de destrozarme porque aunque me llevaba bien con Ichigo, Byakuya no lo tragaba y menos desde que salía con su hermana, pero prefería su compañía en batalla a la mía, sólo me quería a mí para el sexo. Fruncí el ceño con rabia y arrugué el documento en mi mano, estaba enfadado, muy enfadado, porque yo era bueno en combate, era su maldito teniente, tenía que contar conmigo y no con Ichigo, pero si esas tenía… iba a enterarse de quien era Renji Abarai, porque me ocuparía de demostrarle… que yo era capaz de enfrentar este problema, no podía dejarme al margen de algo tan importante.

Pasé por el despacho de Hitsugaya y aún no se había ido aunque Matsumoto ya debía llevar rato en el bar con el resto de tenientes, ese bar al que Byakuya me había prohibido ir hoy. De verdad que Hitsugaya trabajaba mucho, era increíble y si no fuera porque me llevaba tan bien con Matsumoto, yo mismo habría pedido el cambio al escuadrón de Hitsugaya, pero ahora no podía, ni el capitán querría admitirme como teniente por el cariño y confianza en Matsumoto ni yo quería quitarle el puesto, así que me tocaba aguantarme con Byakuya, fue lo que elegí en mi tiempo y ya no había vuelta atrás, debía asumir mis elecciones.

Toqué a la puerta y se sorprendió de verme allí a estas horas, básicamente porque no quedaba nadie por los escuadrones, así que estábamos él y yo solos. Por un momento… me dio hasta miedo de que él pudiera enterarse de lo que hacía por las noches, me daba miedo que se supiera en la sociedad de almas, seguramente me echarían por deshonrar a los shinigamis.

\- ¿Renji? – me preguntó dudando de que estuviera aquí - ¿Aún no te has ido?

\- Tenía trabajo – le dije excusándome

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

\- El asunto de los Hollow – le dije.

\- Oh, ese… ¿Ya te lo ha contado Byakuya?

\- Por encima – le mentí - ¿De dónde sale la información para encontrarles? – le pregunté aunque había leído en el informe que un par de testigos… eran del club donde yo trabajaba por las noches.

\- Mmm, ¿No estaba en el informe? – me preguntó cogiendo los documentos y volviendo a leerlos por encima hasta que encontró el nombre del local donde yo trabajaba – de aquí – me dijo.

\- Ya veo – le dije confirmando que podría obtener la información que necesitaba de mis propios clientes.

\- ¿Conoces el lugar? – me preguntó Hitsugaya y me tensé.

\- No – le mentí – pero iré a investigar.

\- Tened cuidado – me comentó volviendo a sus informes.

\- Gracias. Hitsugaya Taicho – le llamé y le sonreí – debería relajarse un poco y descansar.

\- Ya hablas como Matsumoto – me dijo sonriendo – Buenas noches Abarai.

\- Buenas noches – le dije saliendo del despacho.

Salí del escuadrón de Hitsugaya para volver al mío… pero sólo iba de paso, porque hoy empezaba mi cacería, no dejaría que Byakuya se ocupase de esta misión, era mía, yo era su teniente y debía encargarme yo, ni siquiera mi capitán debía estar perdiendo el tiempo con estas cosas. Puede que él no confiase en mí, pero yo era uno de los mejores tenientes del gotei, era yo quien había tenido una carrera meteórica pasando hasta por 3 escuadrones en el corto tiempo que había estado, yo había sido el único en ascender desde el sexto puesto de mando en el escuadrón décimo a teniente directamente del sexto escuadrón, pero Byakuya seguía viéndome débil, iba a demostrarle que no era cierto, puede que no pudiera utilizar el Kidoh como él, de hecho los hechizos se me daban fatal, se me descontrolaban, pero era bueno con la espada, con mi bankai, era bueno con el shunpo.

Salí al mundo real decidido a acabar con algunos Hollow. Sé que Byakuya debía estar por aquí pidiéndole ayuda a Ichigo, pero por mí podía ahorrarse el esfuerzo, porque cuando llegasen esos dos, ya no quedarían hollows que asesinar.

En cuanto llegué por el club, mi jefe ya tenía un par de clientes preparados para mí. No me tocó más remedio que satisfacerles y de paso, aproveché para sacarles la información que deseaba. Según llegaron a contarme, tras la huída de Aizen, se escuchaban rumores de que estaba formando un ejército, las "espada" pero no sé a qué se referían con eso. Tampoco le presté mucha atención, porque yo buscaba a los hollow. Por lo menos recibí la localización de tres de ellos y cuando acabé en el club, cogí a zabimaru y salí por la puerta de atrás.

Hasta podía sentir a Zabimaru impaciente, hacía mucho tiempo que no combatíamos, pero estaba deseándolo, porque empezaba a oxidarme con tanto papeleo. Encontré los dos primeros Hollow sin problema y los derribé tal y como era yo, a fuerza bruta extendiendo a Zabimaru y cortando todo lo que vi.

De ellos no dejé ni los restos y aunque me herí en el brazo por un mordisco de uno de ellos, fui a buscar al tercero, el que me quedaba por hoy, porque estaba dispuesto a no dejar que Byakuya se encontrara con ninguno de ellos. Yo me ocuparía de todos. El tercero fue el más complicado, me dolía el brazo y aún así, me negué a perder aquí, yo no perdía contra unos hollow jamás. Sí algo era yo… era cabezón y arrogante, arrogante en el buen sentido de la palabra, porque jamás dejaría que me vencieran.

Cuando terminé con él, me di cuenta de que mi brazo, estaba muy lejos de estar bien y me tocó volver a la sociedad de almas a pedir ayuda a Yachiru Unohana, capitana de la cuarta división, aunque tuve que mentirle un poco para que me curase. Me mandó reposo unos días hasta que la herida cicatrizase, pero teniendo en cuenta la cacería que me esperaba estos días… no podía prometerle que estaría quieto guardando reposo.

Me vendó el hombro y aunque supongo que sabía que era un mordisco de un Hollow, no me dijo nada, mantuvo el silencio, puede que porque se creía que mi capitán estaría al tanto de todo lo que estaba pasando y yo no pensaba contarle que estaba actuando por libre, porque eso habría implicado contarle la mala relación profesional que teníamos últimamente mi capitán y yo.

Cuando volvía hacia mi habitación en el edificio del escuadrón sexto, me crucé con mi capitán que venía de mala leche ¡Creo que alguien había descubierto que ya no existían los hollow que estaban buscando hoy! Sonreí por dentro, porque Byakuya necesitaba que le demostraran esta lección, no podía ir por libre sin contar conmigo, yo era su teniente le gustase o no.

Era demasiado tarde para que hubiera gente por nuestro escuadrón, todos estarían durmiendo y desde luego, Byakuya lo sabía muy bien cuando me empotró contra la pared besándome sin compasión, con demasiada fuerza, creo que estaba enfadado por el asunto de los hollow y quería desahogarse, porque sin previo aviso, metió su mano por mi pantalón cogiendo mi miembro y preparando mi entrada. Ni siquiera estaba siendo delicado hoy, sólo tenía excitación, nada más.

\- Kuchiki – le llamé intentando que me dejase, me estaba haciendo daño en el brazo pero él no parecía darse cuenta.

\- Cállate Abarai – me dijo con su tono más serio justo cuando entró en mí de golpe destrozándome del dolor.

Tuve que morderme el brazo que tenía bien para acallar mi grito y que nadie nos descubriese, sé que Byakuya tenía en cuenta que no quería que esto se supiera, sabía que acallaría mi grito y ahora mismo, sólo veía gotear la sangre de mi brazo por el mordisco mientras Byakuya me penetraba una y otra vez contra la pared. ¡_Desde luego estaba enfadado_! Menos mal que ahora mismo no tenía ni idea de que yo era el culpable de su enfado, porque si era capaz de hacerme esto sólo por un enfado general… ¿qué haría si se enteraba de que era yo quien le había fastidiado su partida de caza?

Cuando acabó conmigo, me ordenó que me largase a mi habitación pero aún así, me quedé un par de segundos en el suelo mirando mi brazo sangrando por el mordisco y sosteniéndome el otro hombro por el dolor que me había causado al empotrarme contra el muro. Cuando me recuperé un poco, caminé como pude hasta mi habitación, porque me dolía absolutamente todo. Quizá no era una buena idea meterme con mi capitán.


	6. Reposo

Capítulo 6: Reposo

**Renji Abarai POV**

Llegué a mi habitación como pude, arrastrándome por los pasillos apoyándome en las paredes para sostenerme después del encuentro con Byakuya y es que cuando Kuchiki se enfadaba… no medía sus actos y aquí estaba, destrozado porque sólo había pensado en desfogarse después del cabreo que llevaba. No quise decirle nada… más que nada porque sabía que el enfado era por mi culpa, aunque él aún no lo había descubierto y menos mal… si lo supiera no sé lo que podría hacerme.

De todas formas, ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a que me tratasen así, yo sólo era la puta de estos ricos, hacían lo que querían conmigo y no tenía derecho a quejarme gracias a mi jefe recordándome las grandes cantidades de dinero que pagaban por mí, así que sólo podía pensar que mi deuda se pagaría pronto. Supongo que debía agradecer a mis padres estar en esta situación, me habían vendido a temprana edad, ni siquiera sabía quiénes eran, no les llegué a conocer pero ahora mismo, tampoco me importaba, les odiaba por la vida que me hicieron llevar.

Iba a entrar en la habitación cuando el vigilante de las habitaciones del escuadrón sexto apareció por allí viéndome casi arrastrándome intentando entrar en mi cuarto. Se acercó corriendo preocupado de cómo estaba y le indiqué simplemente que había bebido demasiado con los otros tenientes ¡_Se lo creyó_! Pero es que yo pensaba decir la verdad. Ya tenía bastante con aguantar el humillante nuevo trato de mi capitán como para que los demás se enterasen y también me vieran como él, como la zorra del escuadrón y se supone… que yo era el teniente, me debían respeto ¿Qué respeto me tendrían cuando se enterasen de esto? Encima… de que ahora era la zorra del jefe, que hacía conmigo lo que quería, no podía permitirme que esto se supiera en mi escuadrón.

Me abrió la puerta y me ayudó a entrar dejándome en la cama y comentándome que bebiese menos la próxima vez. Me acosté en la cama y me tapé con las mantas incluso vestido como iba, no tenía fuerzas ni para cambiarme, además… todo el cuerpo me dolía, entre el ataque de aquel Hollow y lo de mi capitán, estaba destrozado, sólo podía sentir dolor ahora mismo.

Por suerte, conseguí dormirme aunque acurrucado cuanto pude y temblando por el dolor. Escuché la puerta y volví a escucharla, estaban tocando pidiendo permiso para entrar y cuando conseguí abrir los ojos dándome cuenta de que no estaba soñando los golpes, me di cuenta de que entraba la luz por la ventana ¡Me había quedado dormido! No había ido a la oficina con mi capitán y seguro que era éste para echarme la bronca.

Con miedo en mi voz porque suponía que sería él o un compañero para decirme que Kuchiki me esperaba para la reprimenda, le di acceso y vi entrar a mi propio capitán, por lo que me tensé aún más pensando dos cosas… o estaba aquí para reñirme o había venido a seguir acostándose conmigo como últimamente hacía.

Entró con su semblante serio y traté de incorporarme quejándome al instante por el dolor mientras Byakuya cerraba tras él y me obligaba a quedarme quieto. Tenía una voz tan seria, que imponía respeto, así que no me moví. Se acercó hasta la cama y se sentó en un borde mirándome. Me tensé demasiado y traté de excusarme antes de que me echase la bronca.

\- Lo siento por dormirme, no volverá a pasar, iré enseguida al trabajo.

\- Perdóname Renji – Le escuché decir mientras tocaba con su mano mi mejilla y me asusté un poco aunque me quedé inmóvil dejando que me tocase.

¿Byakuya disculpándose? Aquello no me lo esperaba y parecía que le había costado la vida decir aquellas palabras. Me había quedado con los ojos muy abiertos porque no terminaba de creerme que hubiera escuchado aquellas palabras de su parte.

\- ¿Me has escuchado? – me preguntó

\- Sí – le dije – es sólo que…

\- No me hagas repetírtelo – me dijo serio – no debí haber hecho lo de anoche – me comentó – estaba enfadado y lo pagué contigo. No tienes la culpa de no poder moverte hoy, fue demasiado bruto y no es propio de mí, eras el que estaba más cerca en aquel momento y no pude evitarlo, me invadió un sentimiento de excitación mezclado con ira y lo lamento, pagaste mi enfado. Soy tú capitán y no debí haberlo hecho.

\- No pasa nada Taicho – le dije – sé que no era su intención

\- Descansa hoy Abarai, no hace falta que vengas, puedo ocuparme yo del papeleo, ni siquiera quiero que vayas por el club hoy.

\- No puedo hacer eso – le dije – tengo que ir.

\- ¿Por qué? – me preguntó con su tono serio e intimidatorio.

\- Porque tengo que pagar la deuda.

\- ¿Qué deuda?

\- Yo… - no supe si contárselo o no – solo soy un perro del Rukongai al que abandonaron sus padres como a muchos otros niños, me vendieron al jefe del prostíbulo – le dije casi avergonzado – no me dejarán irme hasta que pague la deuda.

\- ¿Cómo no vas a poder irte? Eres más fuerte que ellos, eres el teniente del sexto escuadrón ¿A qué tienes miedo?

No supe si enseñárselo o no, pero finalmente, me bajé la parte de arriba del kimono dejando al descubierto mis tatuajes mientras apartaba ahora mi cabello suelto arrastrándolo hacia un lateral del cuello para poder enseñarle bien la nuca. Byakuya se fijó bien, porque aunque se sorprendió al principio al verme quitarme parte del kimono, luego enseguida entendió que quería enseñarle algo.

Vio en la nuca otro tatuaje y reconoció enseguida el emblema del club en un círculo. Creo que no hacían falta las palabras para que entendiese que estaba atrapado, me tenían localizado, me tenían controlado, no podía hacer nada sin que se enterasen, no podía pelear contra ellos, siempre ganarían, el sello dolía demasiado cuando lo activaban para castigarnos y podía asegurar… que me habían castigado muchas veces, dolía tanto que me dejaba temblando en el suelo por el dolor, me paralizaba y me daba miedo, porque aprovechaban tu momento de debilidad para darte las palizas y solían ser brutales, más de uno acabó en el hospital de urgencias, algunos murieron y yo… yo tuve suerte de solo estar ingresado un par de días mientras me recuperaba de la última vez que intenté escaparme.

\- Renji… ¿Cómo acabaste en este lío? – me preguntó casi en susurro sin terminar de creérselo.

\- Ni siquiera recuerdo nada de cuando entré, llevo toda la vida haciendo esto – le dije - ¿Te doy asco ahora? – le pregunté dudando.

\- No Renji – me dijo con lastima en los ojos antes de lanzarse y abrazarme – no me das asco, pero esto no es vida para un chiquillo, ni siquiera es vida para el hombre en que te has convertido, no puedes ir… - pensó las palabras – No puedes ir ofreciéndote a todos los ricos de la sociedad de almas para poder pagar una deuda que ni siquiera es tuya, era de tus padres. ¿por qué te hiciste Shinigami? – me preguntó.

\- Quería escapar de esta vida – me sinceré – creí que si practicaba mucho y me hacía fuerte… podría entrar en el escuadrón del Gotei y ser libre, que no se atreverían a intentar controlarme, pero supongo que me equivoqué, siguen controlándome y soy una atracción estupenda para los ricos como tú, no puedo negarme, me matarán si lo hago – le dije.

\- ¿Por eso me dejaste anoche? – preguntó dudando - ¿Me estás dejando follarte sólo porque te obligan a estar conmigo?

\- No – le dije – aquella noche que viniste al club, pensé que una vez me habías descubierto, me echarías de tu escuadrón, pero no lo hiciste y siempre te he admirado, cuando quisiste tener sexo conmigo me alegré – le confesé.

\- ¿Querías acostarte conmigo? – me preguntó dudando.

\- Sí – le dije – había tenido algún sueño erótico contigo, la verdad, pero qué más da ya… sólo puedo ofrecerte esto Kuchiki, no puedo darte nada más que un cuerpo que ya se ha utilizado demasiadas veces, lo siento, no soy suficiente para ti, tan solo soy una puta más de ese club.

\- No digas eso – casi me gritó – tú no eres una puta más, eres mi teniente ¿Vale? Descansa hoy Renji, te doy el día libre, fue mi culpa al fin y al cabo que estés así. Iré al club y les diré que esta noche estarás ocupado conmigo.

\- No lo hagas – le comenté – por favor… te harán pagar demasiado por mí.

\- Me da igual el dinero Renji, no vas a ir hoy a ese club y si te preguntan mañana, les dirás que estuviste toda la noche conmigo ¿queda claro?

\- Lo siento – le dije a punto de llorar porque ahora me sentía una carga para Byakuya, pagaba para intentar sacarme de ese antro de mala muerte un rato y no quería que él pagase por mí, era mi culpa estar en este lío, ni siquiera me sentía con derecho de haber nacido, no debieron dejarme nacer para hacerme esto.

Byakuya se marchó de mi habitación… o al menos caminó hacia la puerta para irse, pero volvió con rapidez para comerme la boca con pasión, metiendo su lengua sin miramiento alguno, jugando con mi lengua mientras sentía como sus largos dedos acariciaban el tatuaje de mi nuca, ese tatuaje que acababa de enseñarle que decía claramente que era propiedad de ese maldito club.

Dejó de besarme y respiré extasiado, porque su beso me había dejado con ganas de más aún. Acercó sus labios a mi cuello besándome y luego pasó a la oreja mordiéndola con suavidad mientras empezaba a susurrarme y ponerme la piel de gallina.

\- Eres mío Renji – me dijo – me da igual lo que diga ese club o ese tatuaje, tú sabes perfectamente… que eres mío, eres mi teniente y me excitas como ningún otro.

\- Kuchiki… - susurré y me agarró del cabello volviendo a besarme con pasión antes de decidir marcharse de mi cuarto.

No podía creerme aún que Byakuya hubiera venido personalmente a darme el día libre después de haberme quedado dormido, porque sabía cómo era él con el tema del trabajo, no podíamos permitirnos fallar, era muy perfeccionista y muy trabajador, no quería holgazanes a su lado o gente que llegase tarde, por eso me sorprendía más lo comprensivo que parecía haber estado ahora mismo.

Tampoco podía imaginarme a Byakuya hablando con mi jefe diciéndole que iba a mantenerme ocupado toda la noche y pagando por mí, toda la noche era demasiado dinero incluso para él y me sabía mal que hiciera algo así por mí, sólo para que descansase, sólo porque se sentía culpable por lo sucedido anoche, cuando yo mismo… le había fastidiado su trabajo, porque yo fui quien destruyó aquellos Hollow y por lo que él vino tan enfadado. Quizá debía dejar de hacer esto, pero aún así, no podía dejar de pensar que por mucho que dijera que seguía siendo su teniente, me trataba como su puta, porque seguía sin haberme contado el trabajo que tenía con Ichigo y los Hollow.


	7. Despacho

Capítulo 7: Despacho.

Byakuya Kuchiki POV

Volví a mi despacho tras haber ido a ver a mi teniente, la verdad es que me extrañó mucho cuando no le vi en su puesto, porque siempre era el primero en llegar, no faltaba ningún día a su puesto y por un momento, llegué a pensar que era mi culpa, porque ayer estaba tan enfadado de haber fracasado en nuestra misión, que me pasé con él. Quería sacar mi frustración y lo había pagado con Renji, era quien estaba por allí y quien más me excitaba, me dejé llevar por mis más bajos instintos y yo no podía permitirme algo así, era un noble ¡Maldita sea! No entendía como había permitido que pasara algo así, de hecho ni siquiera entendía porque estaba haciéndole esto a Renji, ya no era mi teniente, me lo estaba follando en cuanto tenía la mínima oportunidad y no quería que él pensase que sólo me interesaba para el sexo, porque no era así, era alguien importante para mí, para mi escuadrón.

Supongo que la misión de ayer no fue ni de lejos como esperaba que fuera. Le había pedido a Ichigo que me acompañase, por una sencilla razón, él vivía en el mundo real y podía guiarme por allí y además… porque era el novio de mi hermana y según ella, nos llevábamos muy mal y me pedía constantemente que intentase mejorar mi relación con él, así que preferí hacer esta misión con él y tratar de llevarme mejor. Hacía tanto tiempo que no salía de misiones que me estaba oxidando… y es que hasta cuando decidía ir a alguna misión, Renji siempre me acompañaba para "protegerme" y se ocupaba de todo, era el mejor teniente que un capitán podía tener, él habría dado su propia vida por mi sin pensarlo, era fuerte, había tenido una carrera casi meteórica, porque desde que entró en la academia a cuando se licenció y llegó a mi escuadrón, lo había hecho en tiempo record, llegando hasta el cargo de teniente y teniendo que soportarme precisamente a mí, pero tenía un grave problema… ¡Estaba muy acostumbrado al escuadrón décimo! Porque utilizaba siempre el cuerpo a cuerpo y creía que la magia y los hechizos de shinigamis no eran útiles y sí lo eran, sólo que tenía demasiado poder y no sabía controlar la cantidad necesaria, por eso siempre le estallaban encima las habilidades, pero entrenando, yo sabía que podía llegar a ser muy bueno, hasta el Shunpo lo empezaba a controlar. Quizá no era tan rápido como yo, pero era rápido, era fuerte, era trabajador y extremadamente fiel, siempre me seguía, siempre me admiraba, siempre trataba de hacerlo lo mejor posible para que le reconociese y es que… aunque no se lo dije, era el mejor teniente del Gotei.

Me sentía un poco culpable ahora mismo, primero por lo que le había hecho anoche y él ni se quejó, pensó que ser mi teniente me daba derecho a hacerle cualquier cosa y no era verdad, no tenía derecho a tener sexo con él cuando me diera la gana, él no tenía que estar para mí cuando yo quisiera y aún así, no se quejaba, cada vez que había querido tener sexo con él, lo había tenido sin escuchar un reproche, me dejaba hacerle lo que quisiera y me excitaba demasiado su actitud, me encantaba que fuera tan endiabladamente sumiso, que tuviera tanta admiración por mí como para dejarme elegir y hacerle lo que quisiera.

Por otro lado, también me sentía mal porque le estaba ocultando la misión, se lo había dicho a Ichigo en lugar de a él, pero es que sabía que si se lo decía, no entendería por qué prefería ir con Ichigo en lugar de con él. Todas las misiones las hacía con Renji, no había ni una que yo hubiera hecho realmente solo, porque siempre estaba conmigo, me había acostumbrado demasiado a que Renji pelease por mí mientras yo miraba, porque me sentía demasiado superior para perder el tiempo con seres inferiores a mí, pero aquí estaba, queriendo ocuparme de estos hollow con Ichigo… aunque Ichigo se ocuparía de ellos mientras yo miraba, él podía limpiar la basura con facilidad sin tener que mancharme yo las manos.

De todas formas, había algún imbécil haciendo mi misión, porque no entendía que los hollow a los que íbamos a cazar, desaparecieran así como así, pero cuando encontrase al desgraciado que estaba arruinándome la misión, se iba a enterar de quien era Byakuya Kuchiki. Nadie se metía conmigo y salía impune así como así.

Me fastidiaba mucho que hubiera gente que me quitase mi misión, porque era yo el encargado de acabar con esos hollow y no me costaría nada, pero claro… había alguien exterminándolos y yo no soportaba una humillación así, no necesitaba ayuda, era uno de los capitanes más fuertes de aquí y lo que menos necesitaba, es una niñera tras de mí, ni siquiera a Renji le dejaba hacer mi trabajo… a excepción de las batallas y sólo porque no me apetecía mancharme las manos.

Entré en mi oficina cogiendo informes y rellenándolos de mala gana cuando no pude evitar pensar en las cosas que había dicho Renji, en cómo no había conocido a sus padres o como le habían vendido a ese club ¿Cómo unos padres podían hacer algo así? Aunque claro… yo no entendía lo que ocurría en el Rukongai, siempre decían que era el peor barrio, donde estaba la gente más pobre, de hecho, recordaba como a Renji le llamaban sus compañeros el perro del Rukongai a modo de insulto antes de convertirse en mi teniente. Yo no había vivido nada de eso, nací en una buena familia, de gran reputación, con gran capacidad económica y me agobiaban para que fuera perfecto y llevase la honra de nuestro apellido bien alto, tenían muchas expectativas sobre mí y les defraudé ya una vez casándome con la hermana de Rukia, una chica del Rukongai, pero para ser sinceros… ¿Qué tenían los del Rukongai? Porque todos los nobles pagaban millonadas por acostarse en el club con mi teniente, yo pagaba por acostarme con él, me sentía atraído por su actitud, su fortaleza, su lealtad, su sensualidad…

La puerta se abrió de golpe y me sorprendí al ver a Renji con su uniforme pidiéndome permiso para entrar ¿No le había dicho que se lo tomase hoy de descanso? Este chico de verdad que no podía estarse quieto ni un momento. Me levanté de la silla y fui hasta él sosteniéndole cuando cerró la puerta y ayudándole a sentarse en la silla frente a mi escritorio.

¿Qué haces aquí Abarai? – le pregunté – tendrías que estar descansando.

Es mi día de trabajo – me dijo – y no voy a escaquearme de él.

Te he dado el día libre, así que puedes ir a descansar.

No necesito tu caridad – me dijo – me hice teniente y tengo una responsabilidad, protegemos a nuestros capitanes y les ayudamos con los asuntos del escuadrón y eso es lo que voy a hacer, así que deme unos informes y empezaré a rellenarlos.

De verdad que no hay remedio contigo – le dije

Quiero ayudarle ¿Qué problema hay en eso?

No necesito ayuda hoy con los informes

Es mentira, siempre tenemos muchos informes – me comentó.

Hoy no – le mentí

Renji se quedó sentado mirándome con esos ojos dudosos y no podía dejar de mirarle, porque aunque siempre pensé de él que era un bruto, ahora viéndole con claridad, era guapo, un chico muy interesante, fuerte, me encantaban sus tatuajes, me excitaba verle desnudo, tenía un cuerpo de escándalo y aunque venía del Rukongai y tenía ese semblante de bruto, me encantaba, era muy dulce en el fondo, tenía mucha ternura dentro, siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos, por los suyos, hacía cualquier cosa porque estuvieran bien, incluso conmigo lo hacía y no es que nuestra relación fuera precisamente buena…

Renji – le llamé y me miró extrañado porque le llamase por su nombre y no por su apellido - ¿Por qué te vendieron tus padres?

No lo sé – me dijo – yo era muy pequeño, no recuerdo nada de todo aquello. Siempre he estado en ese club, es lo único que conocía. Antes me acostaba con los clientes por comida y ahora… supongo que para pagar la deuda, porque no quiero estar ahí – me dijo – ahora tengo dinero para poder comer, mi puesto de teniente me da cierta libertad, pero… no hay forma de que renuncien a mí en el club y ya no sé cómo salir.

Creo que quería encontrar información sobre él, quería saber quiénes eran sus padres, quería saber por qué venderlo sabiendo lo que le harían, quería saber muchas cosas y es que me importaba mucho, quizá más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir. Miré hacia fuera del despacho pero las persianas estaban cerradas, así que aproveché para acercarme y besarle, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba besar aquellos sugerentes labios.

Renji se dejó y ya empezaba a dudar si se dejaba porque quería, si era porque estaba obligado por el club o si era porque sentía que necesitaba complacerme en todo porque era su capitán. Tenía la esperanza de que fuera porque quería besarme, porque sentía algo por mí pero sinceramente… creo que no era así ¿Cuánta gente pasó por sus piernas? Era normal que no sintiera nada, quizá para él sólo era una obligación más, estaba acostumbrado desde pequeño, como él decía, era lo único que había vivido, practicar el sexo con los clientes para poder sobrevivir.

Lo siento Renji – me disculpé por el beso, por el impulso porque sabía que estaba mal.

Me gusta – me dijo en susurro – me gustan tus besos

¿Enserio? – pregunté dudando.

Sí, son muy cálidos, no son como ninguno de los que haya probado antes, los demás son muy fríos, no tienen sentimiento alguno, pero no sé… los tuyos son diferentes – me comentó.

No me hagas esto Renji – le dije

¿El qué? – me preguntó.

Ser tan tierno, porque haces que me sienta más culpable por lo de anoche, de verdad que me duele ver cómo te he dejado, ni siquiera podías levantarte de la cama y lo lamento de verdad, no debí hacerlo, no tenías la culpa.

No me importó – me dijo

Ese es el problema Renji, que debería importarte, me pasé, no tenía derecho a hacerlo.

Pagas por mis servicios, sí tenías derecho a hacerlo.

No Renji – intenté hacerle entender – que pague por ti no me da derecho a hacerte daño ¿No lo entiendes? No sé qué te habrán dicho en ese club, pero tú vales más que esto, no tienes porque permitir que te hagamos esto.

Pero yo quiero hacerlo contigo, ya te lo dije una vez Taicho – comentó llamándome aún por mi cargo y no por mi nombre – siempre le he admirado, siempre he querido serle útil y ahora lo soy, si quiere mi cuerpo… pues es suyo, puede tomarlo cuando quiera, siempre se lo daré a usted.

No pude evitar volver a besarle mientras colaba mis manos bajo su kimono tocando con suavidad el abdomen… aquel abdomen tan bien trabajado que tenía. Su cuerpo era un pecado, me hacía caer una y otra vez y su lengua era aún peor, no podía decirme que tomase su cuerpo cuando quisiera y luego no esperar que reaccionase, me encendía demasiado, me excitaba todo de él, sus manos, su tacto, su cuerpo, sus palabras… Al final… acabé volviendo a hacerle el amor encima del escritorio de mi oficina, pero esta vez, con mucha más calma, no quería hacerle daño.


	8. Espadas

Capítulo 8: Espadas

**Renji Abarai POV**

¡_Otra vez había caído ante los encantos de Byakuya_! De verdad que tenía ese semblante de noble, siempre acababa haciendo lo que él quería, era capaz de conseguirlo todo, tenía sus buenos modales, sus dulces palabras, sus actos tiernos para conseguir cualquier cosa y yo estaba entre lo que él quería, aunque sólo fuera el sexo conmigo.

Sabía que él se había casado una vez con una chica del Rukongai y eso era muy extraño en la sociedad de almas, porque los del Rukongai no teníamos derecho a nada, nos moríamos de hambre, robábamos para sobrevivir, había asesinatos a todas horas, cualquier opción para sobrevivir era factible y Byakuya no conocía nada de eso, lo único que sabía él de mi barrio era que éramos un barrio de criminales, que éramos la escoria de la sociedad de almas, manipuladores y que hacíamos cualquier cosa para sobrevivir, pero aún así, fue el único noble que se casó con una chica del Rukongai yendo en contra de todas las expectativas de su familia.

Imagino que la familia no estuvo de acuerdo con aquella decisión de Byakuya, de hecho me habían llegado rumores de que le habían amenazado de mil formas para que abandonase el matrimonio, pero él no lo hizo hasta que ella murió de aquella grave enfermedad, pero sí se prometió no volver a decepcionar a su familia y sinceramente… él jamás podría sentir nada por mí, yo sería la decepción de la familia, un chico y del Rukongai, lo tenía todo en contra para poder estar con él y aunque me hubiera encantado ser sólo suyo, sabía que no era posible.

Ayudé a Byakuya ese día con algunos informes aunque me dio bastantes menos de los esperados. No terminaba de convencerse de que quería estar aquí trabajando, insistía una y otra vez en que me marchase a descansar, pero yo me negaba, era muy cabezón y además, era mi trabajo, mi responsabilidad, no podía tomarme un día libre porque sí.

Mi capitán fue el primero en marcharse a su mansión y a mí al final, me tocó ir al club como todas las noches, ni siquiera sabía si Byakuya iría hoy por allí o no, pero no creía, porque le había escuchado hablar con su abuelo que había ido esa misma tarde por la oficina para hablarle de algo. Yo creo que tenían alguna reunión familiar o a saber… tampoco tenía muy claras esas obligaciones de los nobles.

Llegué al club y me extrañó cuando al entrar mi jefe ya me cogió por banda antes de poder hacer nada y me mandó a la habitación comentándome que había un par de clientes esperándome y me sorprendí, porque generalmente solían venir de uno en uno y pocas veces había tenido que estar con dos a la vez, pero claro… incluso antes de poder quejarme ya notaba como quemaba mi nuca avisándome el sello de que tenía que obedecer. Aunque en mis ojos se reflejaba el odio que tenía, mi jefe sonreía al ver cómo me agarraba la nuca intentando para el quemazo y paró, sólo cuando mi jefe quiso detenerla.

\- Mueve tu trasero y trabaja – me dijo de forma seria empujándome hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones.

Caminé por el pasillo después de mirarle aún peor que antes pero… ¿Qué podía hacer? Ahora mismo nada, si me negaba me destrozarían antes de que pudiera matarle, si hubiera una forma de haber quitado este sello lo habría hecho hace mucho, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo quitarlo, de cómo salir de este lío y sinceramente… empezaba a pensar que la deuda estaba pagada hace demasiado tiempo, pero se negaban a soltarme, les daba demasiado dinero al club, mi jefe se enriquecía a cada cliente que me follaba.

Cuando entré en la habitación me sorprendí, porque aquellos dos aunque estaban de espaldas a mí, tenían cierto parentesco a unos hollow y eso no me gustaba, pero cuando se giraron y por lo menos uno de ellos me miró con esa sonrisa sádica, eso sí me aterró, porque no eran hollow normales, pero seguían siendo hollow.

\- ¿Qué sois? – les pregunté pero uno de ellos me empotró contra la pared cogiéndome con fuerza del cuello.

\- Tenían razón, había un shinigami trabajando aquí – sonreía hacia el otro compañero.

\- Suéltale Grimmjow – le comentó el compañero de atrás – no tiene gracia si lo matas sin más.

\- ¿Hablas enserio Ulquiorra? – le preguntó el que me tenía sujeto aún – estos tíos se ocupan de exterminarnos, se creen con derecho a matarnos sólo porque son shinigamis y piensan que no tenemos derecho a vivir.

\- Suéltale – le repitió enfadado el tal Ulquiorra – hay mejores formas de humillar a un Shinigami que matándolo.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Shinigami? ¿Te has quedado sin palabras? – me preguntó Grimmjow lanzándome contra el suelo.

\- Os destrozaré a los dos – les amenacé con odio en mis ojos – sólo sois unos hollow y acabarán con vosotros.

\- ¿Quiénes? – me preguntó Grimmjow agarrando con fuerza mi cabello para que le mirase a los ojos - ¿tus compañeros o tú? Porque creo… que tú ahora mismo no puedes hacernos nada, tienes que hacer lo que te digamos ¿Verdad? Y… ¿Sabes que es lo que queremos? Queremos saber lo que es follarse a un honorable shinigami, esos que disfrutan matándonos, ahora tenemos la opción de humillarte, de hacerles saber a todos que se os puede follar, no sois nada en especial.

\- Vete a la mierda – le dije y él sonrió lanzándome hacia su compañero quien se agachó frente a mí.

\- No digas esas cosas… somos clientes – dijo Ulquiorra serio – así que ponte a trabajar, zorra, los del Sereitei no son los únicos que quieren follarte, creo que todos los espada querrán venir a verte cuando les contemos sobre ti.

\- Sólo queréis venganza por los shinigamis – les comenté.

\- Sí, queremos vengarnos de ellos, pero se esconden en la sociedad de almas como cobardes, pero aquí estás tú, así que podemos pagar nuestra ira contigo.

Me besó con fuerza Ulquiorra, con tanta que hacía daño, mordiendo mi labio hasta hacerlo sangrar mientras su compañero sonreía aún de forma sádica y sabía, que nadie vendría a ayudarme hoy, Byakuya no estaba y mi jefe jamás me ayudaría, sólo le importaba el dinero. Grimmjow que estaba tras de mí y no podía verle bien, cogió con fuerza mi cabello y me hundió la cabeza en su pantalón, restregándome su miembro aún guardado por la cara mientras se reía intentando humillarme.

No quería que unos hollow me hicieran esto, pero tampoco tenía mucha escapatoria y lo que peor me sentaba, es que no sé si me atrevería a mirar a Byakuya después de que ellos hicieran con mi cuerpo cualquier cosa, él no querría volver a saber nada de mí si se enteraba que había sido el juguete de unos seres a los que cazábamos.

Bajó su pantalón y metió su miembro hasta el fondo de mi boca dándome arcadas, pero no me dejaba sacarla. Se movió dentro de mí disfrutando tanto de mi boca como del placer que le daba ver a un shinigami hacer estas cosas a alguien como él, porque no paraba de reírse e insultarme, de decirme guarradas mientras su compañero metía las manos bajo mi camiseta y pellizcaba con fuerza mis pezones haciéndome hasta daño.

Ambos se reían y hablaban entre ellos buscando más ideas para hacerme y yo sabía que esto iba para largo, porque tenían demasiado odio hacia los shinigamis y yo estaba solo ahora mismo, sin Zabimaru y con un sello en mi nuca que me obligaba a hacer estas cosas aunque no quisiera.

Sacó su miembro de mi boca y empecé a toser al momento, sentía arcadas, sentía que no podía respirar bien, pero ellos seguían riéndose, al menos Grimmjow, porque el otro parecía muy serio. Dio vueltas a mi alrededor mirándome allí tirado en el suelo tratando de no ahogarme y se reía, le escuchaba reírse mientras su compañero empezaba a meter las manos bajo mi pantalón y cogía con fuerza mis huevos haciendo más daño. Aguanté como pude el grito y las ganas de llorar por el dolor.

Grimmjow fue quien me cogió del brazo y me levantó de un empujón lanzándome en la cama mientras veía como Ulquiorra se subía encima de mí obligándome a abrirle la boca y metiéndome su miembro en mi boca para que le diera placer. Aunque no era tan bruto como Grimmjow, tampoco es que tuviera cuidado, buscaba su placer y humillarme, nada más, eso lo sabía.

Sentía como Grimmjow me arrancaba el pantalón y metía sus dedos dentro de mí mientras me hacía algún corte leve en las piernas ¡_Todo me dolía_! Y no podía quejarme con el miembro de Ulquiorra entrando y saliendo una y otra vez de mi boca. Escuchaba a Ulquiorra gimiendo levemente intentando profundizar cada vez más en mí mientras Grimmjow hacía lo que le daba la gana con mi cuerpo, porque tras terminar de hacer aquellos cortes, entró en mí de golpe destrozándome.

Ahora sí estaba llorando, pero me era imposible parar las lágrimas, por mucho que intentaba no llorar, dejar de parecer tan débil frente a ellos, el dolor era tan intenso que me destrozaba, no podía hacer nada más que intentar gritar y llorar. Grimmjow comentó que habría estado bien haber grabado esto para disfrutarlo más, para enseñarlo al resto de sus compañeros, menos mal que no lo hicieron, aunque de ellos me esperaba ya cualquier cosa.

Escuchaba sus insultos, no paraban de criticarme, de insultarme y de decir cualquier guarrería con tal de disfrutar aún más de esta situación. Grimmjow me movía una y otra vez buscando una posición cómoda para él y yo lo único que pensaba era primera que menos mal que se habían protegido, porque según ellos, no querían contraer alguna enfermedad conmigo ¡_Como si yo fuera algo malo para ellos_! Y en segunda, el dolor, sentía como me desgarraba a cada movimiento y aunque me alegré cuando terminó con aquel intenso grito, mi felicidad no duró mucho, pues Ulquiorra ocupó su lugar poniéndose también un preservativo para entrar en mí.

Aún sentía el dolor, cada vez más agudo y si tenía que ser sincero… creo que estaba sangrando. Grimmjow me había tapado la boca con su mano y no me dejaba respirar con normalidad mientras veía como Ulquiorra seguía jadeando entrando y saliendo de mí con brutalidad, justo como antes lo había hecho él. Cuando acabaron conmigo, aún estaban sonriendo y yo no podía moverme, ni siquiera pude girar la cabeza para ver como se marchaban, sólo vi el dinero caer al suelo y escuchar sus voces diciendo que volverían. Creo que esto iba de mal en peor.

Mi jefe entró poco después y recogió el dinero, pero pasó de mí, le dio igual si estaba bien o no, mientras pudiera servir aún a los clientes le era suficiente, le daba igual mi dolor o mi estado, sólo me quería vivo.

\- Bien hecho Renji – me dijo sonriendo – me gusta que dejes complacientes a los clientes.

\- Vete al infierno – le grité – no volveré a hacerlo

\- Tú harás lo que yo te diga, imbécil – dijo cogiéndome del cabello con fuerza.

\- No – me negué – voy a dejar esto, no me acostaré con nadie más.

\- Te recuerdo que me perteneces – me dijo.

El dolor del sello de la nuca activándose me destrozó aún más antes de ver como también mi jefe se bajaba el pantalón y se ponía un preservativo. Creo que no podía aguantar otra ronda de sexo, me habían destrozado esos dos, no aguantaba el dolor. Entró en mi y creo que iba a desmayarme en cualquier momento, no podía sentir nada excepto dolor y más dolor, ni siquiera pude escuchar sus insultos. Por lo menos él tardó menos que los otros dos en acabar y cuando me dejó en el suelo tirado como un trapo viejo, aprovechó para amenazarme.

\- Si vuelves a intentar dejarlo, puede que Byakuya se entere de tu gran secreto – me amenazó - ¿Quieres que le cuente lo zorra que llegaste a ser? – me preguntó y recordé mi pasado, recordé todo lo que me había pasado con la familia Kuchiki y lloré.

\- No – le dije sollozando.

\- Entonces dedícate a abrir las piernas para los clientes y olvídate de dejar este trabajo. No tienes escapatoria Renji, eres mío y te tendré cuando quiera ¿Me has oído? Sólo eres una estupenda zorra.

No recuerdo mucho más… porque tenía tanto dolor que acabé desmayándome allí mismo, tirado en el suelo, desnudo entre mi propia sangre y con mi jefe hablando y amenazándome, pero ya no podía escuchar lo que me decía.


	9. Mansión

Capítulo 9: Mansión

**Renji Abarai POV**

Cuando me desperté, era demasiado tarde, ni siquiera veía luces encendidas por la rendija de la puerta y eso es que seguramente todos se habían marchado a dormir, pero yo no quería quedarme aquí en el club. Me moví como pude aunque me costó varios intentos levantarme por el dolor y caminé apoyándome por la pared hasta la salida, ni siquiera veía bien, creo que el dolor me estaba matando.

Salí del club y abrí la puerta a la sociedad de almas como pude. Ni siquiera entré de pie, caí al suelo en plena calle del Gotei y escuché a alguien pronunciar mi nombre mientras corría hacia mí, pero estaba demasiado ocupado escupiendo sangre en este momento como para darme cuenta de a quién pertenecía la voz.

Alguien tocó mi hombro y me intentaba calmar, me preguntaba qué me había pasado pero tampoco podía hablar aunque si pude ver su emblema, era alguien del noveno escuadrón y por la voz, creo que era Hisagi. Era demasiado tarde para que los escuadrones estuvieran por las calles, pero los tenientes solíamos ir a tomar copas, así que era muy probable que Hisagi acabase de salir del bar y se hubiera cruzado conmigo.

Tuve suerte de que fuera él quien me encontrara, porque Hisagi, Kira y yo éramos muy buenos amigos. Me vio tan mal y estaba tan preocupado por mi estado, que me cargó en brazos con esfuerzo y me comentó que me iba a llevar al médico. No quería ir, no quería que nadie viera mi cuerpo en este momento porque podrían descubrir lo que me había pasado, pero tenía razón en algo Hisagi, necesitaba un médico.

No recordaba mucho más que a Hisagi cargándome y ver las luces de las farolas mientras me llevaba hacia algún lugar, suponía que me llevaba con Yachiru Unohana pero yo sólo esperaba que no contase nada de lo que viera en mi cuerpo, porque sé que ahora mismo estaba destrozado, ni siquiera me había atrevido a mirar las heridas pero aún así las sentía, sentía los cortes en mis piernas, sentía el desgarro en mi interior.

Me estaba durmiendo con la cabeza contra el pecho de Hisagi cuando le escuché pedirme que aguantase un poco, que estábamos llegando. Supuse que por primera vez, le había obligado a Hisagi a utilizar el shunpo por mí, tantas peleas juntos y esta era la primera vez que tenía que cargarme, que tenía que darse prisa buscando un médico, la primera vez que le preocupé.

Me desperté de nuevo en una camilla y había mucha luz, pero lo peor de todo, es que de fondo escuchaba la voz de mi capitán y abrí los ojos de golpe dándome cuenta que estaba en la enfermería del cuarto escuadrón. A mi lado había una mesilla con un reloj y pude ver que eran casi las doce del medio día… ¡_Madre mía_! Me había saltado el día de trabajo, seguro que por eso estaba aquí Byakuya, estaba buscándome por no haber ido al trabajo.

Vi entrar a mi capitán y se extrañó al verme despierto, pero yo me adelanté antes de que él pudiera empezar a echarme la bronca para disculparme por mi retraso, porque no era mi intención faltar al trabajo, yo mismo le había dicho que lo del club no interferiría en mi trabajo del Seireitei y estaba afectando.

\- Renji, cálmate – me dijo Byakuya – no he venido a reñirte, estaba preocupado, no te vi en tu oficina esta mañana y tampoco estabas en tu habitación del escuadrón, no supe nada de ti hasta que Hisagi vino a contarme que estabas en la enfermería del cuarto escuadrón ¿Se puede saber que ha pasado? – me preguntó

Se lo habría dicho, pero no quería que me tuviera asco después de que casi me violasen aquellos hollow, o "espadas" porque ahora empezaba a entender aquello que me contaron una vez del ejército de Aizen, los espada, creo que ahora sabía lo que eran y al menos conocía a dos de ellos.

\- Estoy bien Byakuya – le dije

\- No lo estás, te han dado una paliza o es lo que me cuentan, pero yo no me lo creo y lo sabes ¿qué ocurrió anoche? – me preguntó

\- Un par de clientes se pasaron un poco con la fuerza – le contesté.

\- ¿Un poco? – me preguntó cabreado – Casi te destrozan, mírate ¿Conozco al que te hizo esto? – me preguntó ahora intentando calmarse.

\- No – le dije – no es de la sociedad de almas.

\- ¿Un simple mortal te hizo esto? – me preguntó ahora cabreado de nuevo.

\- Déjelo ya Taicho – le grité para que no descubriera que era un Hollow – sólo quiero ir a trabajar.

\- ¿Estás loco? No puedes trabajar hoy, te han mandado reposo, así que te vienes conmigo.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a llevarme a mi habitación?

\- No, voy a llevarte a mi casa para vigilarte, no quiero que vuelvas a hacer algo así.

\- ¿A tú casa?

Aquello me pilló de sorpresa y no me gustó nada, más que nada porque me hizo acordarme de la amenaza de mi jefe, ya tenía un pasado con la familia de Byakuya y no quería que se enterase de nada, era mi mayor secreto y si él se enteraba de mí no quedaría nada, me despediría sin miramiento, me echaría del Gotei, no volvería a dirigirme la palabra y lo sabía. No quería ir a su casa, podían reconocerme.

\- Sí, mi casa ¿Qué ocurre?

\- No creo que sea conveniente ir.

\- Irás como mi teniente tranquilo – me dijo – nadie se enterará de tus trabajos nocturnos, sólo quiero tenerte vigilado para que no te pase nada, al menos hasta que te recuperes.

Al final no tuve más remedio que acompañar a Byakuya hacia su casa… y eso de casa era un decir, porque era una mansión. No quise decirle nada a Byakuya, pero yo ya había estado allí, había entrado alguna vez, tampoco muchas porque a los perros del Rukongai no nos traían a estas zonas. Trabajando para Kuchiki ni siquiera me habían pedido llevarles informes a su gran mansión, siempre venían ellos a la oficina. Alguna vez me crucé con su padre cuando estaba vivo o con su abuelo, pero venían por la oficina y pedían algún informe para ayudar a Byakuya.

Llegamos a su mansión y cruzamos el inmenso jardín hasta llegar a la puerta principal. También recordaba que muchas veces hacían reuniones en su casa las chicas y que trataban de sacarle fotos a Kuchiki, sobre todo la teniente del undécimo escuadrón, siempre estaba tras Byakuya y correteando por su casa para disgusto del noble, aunque también es cierto que Byakuya sabía cómo tratarla para que le dejase en paz.

Por uno de los largos pasillos de la mansión nos cruzamos con gente, creo que consejeros de la familia pero yo seguí a Byakuya intentando pasar desapercibido, aunque creo que no lo conseguí, porque todos se giraron a mirarme como si fuera un extraño, realmente lo era, yo no debería estar aquí, pero la peor parte es cuando me crucé con el abuelo de Byakuya y me reconoció al momento. No dijo nada, llamó a su nieto y habló con él un par de asuntos que no habían podido solucionar anoche y luego nos dejó marchar.

Le seguí hasta una de las habitaciones que ya había mandado acomodar para mí y me dejó solo un rato mientras me acomodaba y él se iba hacia la cocina a preguntar por la comida. Me sentía realmente extraño en esta casa y más aún cuando entró el abuelo de Byakuya cerrando la puerta tras él para hablar a solas conmigo. No pude evitar tensarme y mucho, él sabía tanto como yo el gran secreto que me traería el mayor problema con su nieto. Yo no iba a contarlo y él no sé si lo haría.

\- Renji Abarai – dijo mi nombre – hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía por aquí

\- Lo siento, no era mi intención volver – le dije con cierto respeto y miedo.

\- Espero que no se repita, porque no eres bien recibido en esta casa y lo sabes. No sé porque mi nieto te ha traído aquí, pero no quiero que un chucho del Rukongai se involucre con una sangre tan noble como la de mi nieto.

\- Es mi capitán, no hay nada más entre nosotros – le aclaré – no se preocupe por eso, yo no soy nada importante para él.

\- Espero que así sea, porque no quiero más problemas contigo, ya tuvimos bastante la última vez. No quiero volver a verte por esta casa, haz lo que sea y márchate de la vida de mi nieto, no querría tener que ser yo quien le contase la clase de zorra que eres. Desaparece de su vida.

Su abuelo se marchó por donde vino y yo me quedé allí en la habitación confuso y temeroso, no sé si sería capaz de contarle algo a su nieto, pero si abría la boca… yo iba a tener un gran problema con mi capitán, no me perdonaría, le daría asco para el resto de mi vida y todo por un maldito error mío, porque debí renunciar cuando lo propusieron pero no pude… el club me obligó a hacer demasiadas cosas.

Byakuya entró de golpe trayéndome un té y al verme tan absorto por la conversación que había tenido, preguntó si había pasado algo, pero sólo pude negarlo. Ahora mismo sólo deseaba irme de esta casa, salir corriendo y tratar de que Byakuya no se enterase de nada de mi vida, de nada de mi pasado, no soportaría su desprecio tras acostumbrarme a verle como un dulce y tierno capitán preocupado por mí.

\- ¿Qué sucede Renji? Te has puesto serio de golpe.

\- Es que… preferiría estar en el escuadrón – le comenté – me siento más a gusto.

\- ¿No te gusta mi casa? – preguntó dudando.

\- Es preciosa pero… yo no pertenezco a este mundo – le dije – por favor… quiero ir a mi habitación.

\- Renji, tu habitación en el escuadrón es pequeña, vives en un pasillo con el resto de los miembros del escuadrón sexto, no tenéis intimidad, compartís un baño por pasillo y prácticamente tienes una cama y una mesilla ¿Por qué no disfrutas hoy de mi casa?

\- De verdad que se lo agradezco pero… esto es demasiado para mí.

\- No puedes decirme que prefieres tu habitación a esto… - dudó.

\- Sólo soy el perro del Rukongai ¿recuerda? Estoy acostumbrado a mucho menos que lo que tengo en el escuadrón.

\- No voy a llevarte hoy Renji, por favor, descansa aquí esta noche y mañana te prometo que te devuelvo a tu habitación sin problemas.

\- ¿Lo promete?

\- Sí – me dijo acercándose donde yo estaba y obligándome a meterme en la cama para que descansase, aunque lo que más me extrañó fue cuando él se metió conmigo también y me abrazó.

\- ¿Qué hace? – le pregunté.

\- Quedarme contigo esta noche, ya te lo dije.

\- Esto está mal Kuchiki – le comenté.

\- Renji por favor… deja de llamarme por el apellido cada vez que te diriges a mí, a veces pienso que me tienes confianza para hablarme como a un igual y en otros momentos siento que me tratas con distancia.

\- Lo siento, es que usted me confunde ¿Cómo debería tratarle?

\- Como alguien muy cercano a ti – me dijo claramente – no como tu capitán.

\- ¿soy tú amante ahora?

\- No Renji, eres más que eso, no sé que me has hecho, pero no paro de pensar en ti, no paro de preocuparme por ti, no paro de soñar contigo, sólo deseo besarte y tenerte a mi lado, te deseo demasiado Renji y odio cuando me tratas de usted.

\- Lo siento – le dije – Byakuya – le llamé por primera vez por su nombre.

\- Eso está mejor – me sonrió.


	10. Rukongai

Capítulo 10: Rukongai

**Renji Abarai POV**

Me desperté con todo el cuerpo dolorido y no sé si podía moverme mucho aún pero al menos agradecía haber dormido en una mullida cama con Byakuya a mi lado abrazándome. Me gustaba la escena de tener a Byakuya conmigo, aunque también me entristecía, sabía perfectamente que él jamás estaría conmigo, su familia no lo permitiría y conocía a mi capitán demasiado bien, prometió que no volvería a defraudarles, que no volvería a humillar su apellido con alguien del Rukongai, que seguiría las normas a raja tabla, así que no había porque darle vueltas a este asunto.

Me deshice de su abrazo al verle profundamente dormido y es que ahora tenía un grave problema con él, no podía dejar que me tocase, no después de recordar todo lo que me habían hecho aquellos seres. Sentía a Byakuya demasiado noble para mí como para tocar a una zorra a la que se follaron los hollow como quisieron, era un desprestigio para él, le debería dar asco y no quería tener que contárselo, prefería que no se enterase de esto y me daba cuenta, de que cada vez tenía más y más secretos con mi capitán, no sé cómo iba a salir de esta.

Busqué mi ropa y me vestí para salir de esta casa, quería irme de aquí, necesitaba irme. Abrí la puerta despacio girándome una última vez para ver a Byakuya durmiendo como un tronco y es que parecía muy cansado, supongo que la reunión de anoche le había afectado. Cuando caminaba por el pasillo hacia la salida intentando no hacer mucho ruido, me crucé con el abuelo de mi capitán y me miró extrañado.

\- ¿Vuelves a salir de puntillas de esta casa como hacías antes? – me preguntó en tono serio y sé que era un insulto.

\- Lo siento, ya me marchaba.

\- Recuerda lo que hablamos, no vuelvas por esta casa, Byakuya no es como su padre. Aléjate de mi nieto, dedícate a ser sólo su teniente o también tendré que pedir tu renuncia del cargo y eso no sería bueno para la reputación que te has ganado ni para la calidad de vida que llevas ahora, no creo que quieras quedarte en la calle.

\- No me acercaré a él más que lo estrictamente de trabajo – le dije a punto de llorar aunque me contuve.

\- Eso espero, lárgate, no eres bien recibido en esta casa.

Salí de allí en cuanto pude y es que no quería volver a esta maldita casa, no soportaba a la familia de mi capitán, no soportaba sus normas, sus normas estrictas, sus desplantes, su orgullo y su soberbia. Seguían tratándome como el perro del Rukongai y no había lugar para mí en esta casa. Aún recordaba alguna vez que entraba por esta casa en mi pasado, todo para ganar algo de comida para mí y los chicos del orfanato. Supongo que hice cosas no muy agradables en esta casa, pero algo tenía que llevar para comer en aquellos tiempos y no pensaba decirle a mi capitán que yo ya había visitado su mansión unas cuantas veces, siempre que necesitábamos comida y eso… era bastante a menudo.

Pasé por el Gotei primero a comprar unas cuantas bolsas de alimentos y luego salí para ir al Rukongai, cuando podía iba allí a llevarles algo de comida al orfanato que tanto tiempo me acogió cuando no tenía donde ir, cuando me cuidaban y me curaban las heridas después de mis jornadas en el club, supongo que seguía agradecido por ese orfanato que sin apenas recursos, seguía manteniendo a niños sin hogar y sin familias como yo lo estuve una vez.

Cuando llegué me salió una gran sonrisa al ver a los niños correr hacia mí directos a intentar quitarme las bolsas. Tenían que tener mucha hambre, era algo normal en este barrio. Le pasé las bolsas a la encargada del orfanato quien se alegró de verme y luego preguntó por mi estado. No le hizo falta preguntar nada de lo que me había pasado, se imaginaba que seguía trabajando en ese club y aunque a ella no le gustaba nada, sabía que no tenía más remedio que seguir en él.

\- Vamos, pasa y siéntate con nosotros un rato, te prepararé algo – me comentó tocando mi hombro e indicándome el camino.

La cocinera se llevó las bolsas y empezó a preparar la comida para todos. De verdad que los niños estaban hambrientos y yo me quedé un rato allí con la administradora tomando un té, porque no quería abusar más, ellos tenían menos medios para alimentar a tantos niños. Creo que cada vez que venía, había más niños, el Rukongai no era un buen barrio y nunca lo sería, se abandonaban a los niños, muchos morían y yo tuve suerte de haber conseguido sobrevivir… aunque estando sometido a ese club y es que… se hacía cualquier cosa por sobrevivir y de eso se aprovechaban los delincuentes.

\- ¿Qué tal va tu vida Renji? – me preguntó preocupada la administradora.

\- Ya sabes… como siempre, trabajando.

\- ¿Sigues de Teniente de ese capitán tan estirado? – preguntó con una sonrisa y sonreí.

\- Sí – le dije – es un buen hombre en el fondo, pero supongo que su familia siempre está muy encima de él, corrigiendo sus actitudes, prohibiéndole hacer lo que de verdad quiere hacer.

\- Así son los nombres Renji, ya lo sabes, ellos siempre consiguen lo que quieren, sino mira como te trataron a ti.

\- Lo sé, yo sólo he sido siempre el juguete de todos esos ricachones, no seré diferente nunca.

\- Renji – me llamó de golpe seria - ¿no te habrás enamorado de tu capitán, verdad?

Aquello lo dudé, me quedé en silencio y sinceramente, sí me había enamorado de él. Era imposible no enamorarse de Byakuya pero no valía la pena decírselo, jamás estaría a su altura y él no rompería las estrictas normas de su familia por alguien como yo, alguien al que había follado media sociedad de almas, no era suficiente para él, por mucho que intentase alcanzarle, jamás lo conseguiría.

\- Renji tú mejor que nadie sabes que esos amores son imposibles – me dijo – es un noble, es tu capitán, es el más fuerte del Sereitei.

\- Lo sé – le dije – pero no puedo evitar sentir esto. Vino al club una noche – le comenté casi en susurro.

\- No puedes volver a entrar en esa casa Renji, ya sabes lo mal que lo pasaste la última vez, si se entera tu capitán no te perdonará jamás.

\- Esperemos que no se entere de nada o que entienda… que necesitaba esa comida.

\- Los nobles no entienden esas cosas Renji – me dijo muy clara – ellos no han tenido falta de comida, sus vidas no han corrido peligro, han ido a buenas escuelas, son capitanes de escuadrones y os dejan a los del Rukongai que os ocupéis de sus trabajos. Él sólo verá lo que quiera ver y no va a ser tu necesidad por comer.

En parte me hacía muy bien venir aquí y hablar las cosas, sé que la administradora era una buena mujer que siempre intentaba apoyarnos en todas nuestras decisiones. Yo siempre fui un soñador, creía que las cosas podían conseguirse con empeño, pero ella era realista, siempre veía las cosas como eran de verdad y agradecía que fuera ella quien me bajase de las nubes. Fue ella quien me avisó de que no me involucrase en aquella familia, con los Kuchiki, pero lo hice y ahora volvía a estar involucrado. Me emocioné mucho, creí que ellos eran la solución a mis problemas y aunque jamás lo dije, me enamoré de Byakuya cuando le veía a veces en su jardín entrenando, pero él jamás se fijó en mí, ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi existencia y ahora volvía a cruzármelo en el camino. Byakuya siempre fue el sueño de mi vida.

La administradora sabía perfectamente que me enamoré del hijo de aquella mansión y puede que no supiera que era mi capitán ahora, pero se iba a dar cuenta enseguida, porque cuando me giré hacia la puerta del orfanato, me encontré con los ojos de Byakuya fijos en mí mientras se acercaba.

\- Dios mío – fue mi exclamación al verle venir y la administradora lo miró reconociéndole enseguida.

Puede que le recordase cuando era pequeño, con aquel cabello recogido en una coleta, con su hakama oscuro y practicando siempre el kendo en el jardín y es que la administradora había venido alguna vez a buscarme a aquella mansión, me pillaba siempre observando a mi capitán de joven entrenando.

\- ¿Ese no era el chico de aquella mansión del que te enamoraste? – me pregunto.

\- Sí – le dije casi en susurro.

\- ¿Es tu capitán? – preguntó al verle vistiendo con el emblema del escuadrón en su brazo.

\- Sí.

\- Estás en un buen lío – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar quererle.

\- Ay niño… ¿en qué lío te estás metiendo?

No pude responderle, porque Byakuya llegó hasta nosotros y con su tono dulce y agradable, saludó, como siempre, fue muy cortés y luego preguntó si podíamos hablar en privado él y yo, supongo que querría hablar de cómo había salido esta mañana, porque no le habría gustado mi forma de irme de su casa, sin avisar y desapareciendo del Gotei para venir al Rukongai.

Seguí a Byakuya ante la atenta mirada de la administradora que intentaba indicarme con sus ojos de que me estaba metiendo en un gran lío y era así, me enamoré de él desde la primera vez que le vi en aquel jardín entrenando, no pude quitármelo de la cabeza, me hice Shinigami por él, para estar a su lado y le vi casarse con la hermana de Rukia. Aún con tanto tiempo e incluso tras la boda, yo seguía soñando con él, pensando en él, enamorado de él y ahora… estaba en un lío, no iba a perdonarme jamás todo lo que había hecho en mi vida, todas las mentiras que le había dicho, todo lo que ocultaba de él.

Salimos a la calle donde los niños corrían por todos lados, intentaban robar algo de comida en los tenderetes, los adultos se peleaban entre ellos y sólo al ver a Byakuya todo eso se detenía y miraban al honorable shinigami del gotei, al honroso capitán, al noble Kuchiki y es que ellos eran conocidos, tenía una gran fama, todo el mundo aquí quería salir de esta pocilga para ir al Gotei, todos respetaban a los shinigamis y más aún a los capitanes.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste tan rápido Renji? – me preguntó quedándose de pie mientras yo me sentaba en un bordillo.

\- Yo no pertenezco a tu mundo Byakuya – le dije – ese lugar no era para mí y siento no haberte dicho que me iba, pero te vi tan cansado que no quise despertarte.

\- ¿Te ha dicho algo mi familia? – preguntó.

\- No Byakuya, estoy bien te lo prometo.

\- Renji… tenemos que hablar de lo que pasó el otro día ¿quién te atacó de esa forma?

\- Ya te lo dije, estoy bien.

\- No, no lo estás – me dijo agachándose frente a mí y cogiendo mi rostro entre sus manos obligándome a mirarle – ese club te está destrozando, tienes que dejarlo, pagaré tu deuda entera si es necesario.

\- No me dejarán escapar – le dije – por favor, no te metas en mi vida, ya tengo bastantes problemas no necesito más – le comenté llorando recordando la amenaza del jefe del club.

\- Renji… yo por ti haría lo que fuera.

\- No es cierto Byakuya, eres un noble y yo un perro del Rukongai, nadie se fija en mí.

\- Yo me fijo en ti.

\- No me mientas, sólo te fijaste cuando entraste en aquel club y me follaste, no te habías fijado antes en mí, sólo era tu molesto teniente. ¿Sabes una cosa? La primera vez que te vi, estabas en el jardín de tu casa entrenando y yo sólo había entrado a robar algo de comida para sobrevivir. Me quedé paralizado mirándote porque tu eres como un farol al que acuden todas las polillas, eras perfecto y guapo, pero tú ni te diste cuenta de aquel niño mugriento y asqueroso que salió de tu mansión corriendo con un trozo de pan.

\- No lo sabía Renji.

\- Ya lo sé, porque nunca fui nada para ti, tus ojos me miraban pero no me veían, sólo veías al chucho del Rukongai al que tenías que aguantar como Teniente. Hazme caso Byakuya, no somos compatibles.

\- Pues lo seremos – me dijo – porque ahora te miro y te veo, quiero estar contigo Renji, me da igual las normas de mi familia, no quiero perderte, así que déjame ayudarte, por favor – casi me suplicó y al final caí ante sus encantos de nuevo, sabiendo que me estaba metiendo en el peor de mis problemas.

\- Siempre te quise – le dije y él sonrió

\- Entonces… déjate querer un poco ahora, no dejaré que te pase nada.


	11. Ichigo

Capítulo 11: Ichigo

**Ichigo Kurosaki POV**

Aún no podía creerme que el mismísimo Byakuya Kuchiki hubiera aparecido aquel día en mi casa para proponerme una "tregua" y cazar unos hollow en el mundo humano. Realmente lo primero que pensé es por qué no se lo pedía a Renji y en segundo, que prefería llevar a alguien que conociera todo este lugar a la perfección y ese era yo, porque Renji sí había venido alguna vez por el mundo humano, pero no vivía aquí, yo me conocía absolutamente todo.

De todas formas, me extrañó demasiado que Renji no nos acompañase a la misión, porque Byakuya no sabía hacer nada sin él, bueno… sí sabía, pero no le daba la gana, era demasiado orgulloso como para ocuparse personalmente de unos hollow que para él, no le llegaban ni a la suela del zapato, así que siempre le dejaba todo el trabajo a su teniente. Por un momento pensé que menos mal que yo no era su Teniente, porque no pararíamos de discutir nunca y si éste tío se creía que yo iba a luchar mientras él miraba… lo tenía apañado.

Lo único que tenía claro ahora mismo, es que tenía que tratar de llevarme bien con Byakuya, porque era el hermano de Rukia y desde que había empezado a salir con ella, me daba cuenta de que tenía que intentar llevarme bien con su hermano, por ella más que nada. Seguramente ni él me soportaba ni yo a él, pero tendríamos que aguantarnos, por Rukia yo hacía lo que fuera y si me tocaba aguantar al amargado de su hermano, pues así sería, aunque no le agradecía en absoluto que me mandase trabajo con él ¿Para qué demonios tenía un teniente? Se supone que tenía que ir su teniente a estas cosas, no yo, pero bueno… no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreírle y aparentar que todo estaba bien entre nosotros, fingíamos bien los dos.

Fuimos a la localización donde Byakuya dijo que estarían los hollow, porque según los testigos debían estar ahí pero yo lo único que veía, era un bonito parque en plena noche, sin gente, vació y sin señales de ningún hollow.

\- ¿Seguro que era aquí? – le pregunté.

\- Sí – me dijo – se ha comido al menos cinco almas en este parque.

\- Pues yo no veo ni siento nada. ¿No te habrás equivocado? – le pregunté.

\- Yo jamás me equivoco – me dijo con su prepotencia habitual.

\- Oye Kuchiki… a mí me disgusta esto tanto como a ti ¿Por qué no vas a por Renji y haces la misión con él? Al fin y al cabo es tu Teniente.

\- Ni le menciones – me dijo – últimamente está rarísimo

\- ¿Raro? Renji nunca ha sido alguien normal – le sonreí

\- Cuida lo que dices de mi Teniente – me dijo enfadado – no te atrevas a decir algo sobre él.

\- No era nada malo – le comenté sentándome en una de las ramas de un árbol mirando el horizonte - ¿Qué te pasa con él? ¿Ahora le defiendes?

\- Es mi Teniente, parte de mi escuadrón, siempre defiendo a los míos.

\- Lo que tú digas – le dije dudando porque ya intentó matarlo una vez cuando Renji se opuso a la ejecución de Rukia - ¿Cuánto tiempo vamos a estar aquí esperando un Hollow que no parece querer aparecer?

\- No sé qué ha pasado, tendría que estar aquí – me dijo y entonces cuando me giré hacia él vi algo en el suelo, eso eran los restos de un hollow, de su alma.

\- Mira eso – le dije señalándolo.

No sé si fue buena idea decírselo, porque se enfadó mucho cuando se dio cuenta de que alguien se le había adelantado, pero no sólo con ese Hollow, con todos los demás que debíamos cazar esta noche, no encontramos ni uno y fue una auténtica pérdida de tiempo. No entendía tampoco muy bien qué es lo que pasaba, excepto que alguien se nos adelantaba y Byakuya cada vez estaba más y más enfadado.

Tampoco me gustaba a mí que alguien me hiciera perder el tiempo, se supone que era nuestra misión y no me apetecía estar dando vueltas por la ciudad sin rumbo fijo buscando a unos hollow que no iban a aparecer. Ahora mismo podría estar en mi casa con Rukia en vez de por la fría calle con Byakuya. Lo peor de todo, es que encima me daba la sensación de que le pasaba algo con su Teniente, no sabía si habían discutido o era otra cosa, pero estaba muy raro nuestro querido capitán.

\- ¿Qué tal si dejamos la misión por hoy? – le pregunté – está claro que alguien se ha ocupado de ellos, no encontraremos ningún hollow.

De verdad que estaba enfadado, tanto, que se marchó a la sociedad de almas sin siquiera avisarme, así que me fui a mi casa, ya avisaría si necesitaba algo, él sabía dónde encontrarme. Cuando llegué a mi habitación, estaba Rukia allí esperándome y se lanzó a besarme antes de preguntarme dónde había ido.

\- Con tu hermano – le dije.

\- ¿Enserio? – Preguntó dudando - ¿Y no os habéis matado?

\- Quería que cazáramos unos hollow

\- ¿Sin Renji? Pero si mi hermano no va sin su teniente a ningún lado.

\- Pues no sé, Renji no vino.

\- Qué extraño – fue lo único que dijo Rukia.

Aquella noche me quedé con Rukia durmiendo y lo que me pasaba por la cabeza, era que como Byakuya se enterase de que tenía sexo con su hermanita volvería para matarme, porque él era así, aunque suponía que debía estar enterado, que él fuera un amargado que no tenía sexo era su problema, pero no el mío.

Por la mañana tanto Rukia como yo fuimos al instituto y aunque ella estaba muy animada hablando con todas sus amigas, yo estaba pensando en mi mesa quien podía estar arruinándole la misión a Byakuya y el único que se me ocurría era Renji. Sé que parecía una locura porque era su Teniente, pero sólo me venía él a la cabeza, era su Teniente y algo pasaba entre ellos, porque no lo había traído a la misión. ¿Qué les pasaba a esos dos? ¿Habían vuelto a discutir? Porque desde la ejecución de Rukia, no había parado de discutir esos dos, se llevaban fatal y aún así, nunca iba el uno sin el otro a una misión.

No creí que esta noche viniera el hermano de Rukia a molestarme con esta cacería, así que pensé en ir a ver a Renji, al menos intentaría hablar con él a ver que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando. Tendría que convencer a Rukia para poder ir a la sociedad de almas a hablar con él.

Por la tarde estuve de caza pero sinceramente… quitando algún hollow de pequeño tamaño no había nada de importancia. Estaba ya para regresar a casa cuando vi a Renji caminando por la calle y la verdad es que no me venía nada mal que estuviera por aquí, me ahorraba ir a la sociedad de almas para hablar con él.

Iba a ir a hablar con él cuando le vi entrar en un club y eso me extrañó mucho, sobre todo porque era un club donde iban los clientes a tener sexo. ¿Quería sexo Renji? Creo que él no necesitaba ese tipo de servicios, era guapo y un teniente muy cotizado en la sociedad de almas, podía tener al chico o chica que quisiera a sus pies, pero no podía creerme que fuera a este lugar.

No supe si entrar a ese lugar o no, pero quería saber qué es lo que ocurría aquí, el motivo por el que Renji no estaba cazando con su capitán, el por qué entraba a estos sitios cuando yo no creí que él necesitara estos servicios, así que al final me decidí a entrar. Sólo esperaba que Rukia no se enterase de algo así, porque no era mi intención entrar por nada en concreto, sólo por Renji, no quería que mi novia pudiera malinterpretar las cosas.

Cuando entré me sorprendí de ver a los clientes muy animados bebiendo y hablando mientras veían algún espectáculo de chicos y chicas bailando en las plataformas. Busqué a Renji y me lo encontré al final hablando con un hombre, aunque no parecía una buena conversación, porque éste le había cogido del brazo y lo empujó hacia un pasillo de mala leche. No me gustaba mucho todo esto, empezaba a pensar que era él quien trabajaba aquí y no el que venía a buscar un rato de diversión. ¿Lo sabría Byakuya? Quizá era por este trabajo por lo que nuestro capitán había decidido prescindir de él.

Lo que menos me gustó de todo esto, es la cantidad de Hollow que había aquí, no sé si sería normal o fue coincidencia que estuvieran hoy precisamente aquí, pero había unos cuantos. Lo que tenía claro… es que sospechaba de Renji, creo que era él quien los estaba exterminando pero no podía asegurarlo, no pondría la mano en el fuego porque si trabajaba aquí ¿Cómo sacaba tiempo para ir a matar a todos esos hollow? No lo entendía.

Salí de allí porque no soportaba estar en un lugar como este y encima, me daba miedo de que alguien pudiera reconocerme y fueran a Rukia a contarle alguna tontería que pudiera enojarla. Al salir me invadió una sensación de curiosidad, necesitaba saber exactamente qué es lo que pasaba con Renji, así que subí a uno de los árboles cercanos a las ventanas y no sé si debí hacerlo, porque verle encima de la cama de rodillas mientras un hollow lo penetraba y el otro follaba su boca, no me gustó para nada.

¿Tenía que contarle esto a Byakuya o no? No sé si estaría enterado de lo que pasaba con su Teniente pero a mí no me convencía verle con unos hollow teniendo sexo. ¿Qué narices le pasaba a Renji para ir a tener sexo con hollows? Es que no me imaginaba para nada que Renji pudiera ser capaz de algo así. Ni siquiera oponía resistencia a todo lo que le estaban haciendo, es muy probable que hasta fuera capaz de disfrutar todo eso. Yo conocía al Renji fuerte, el altanero, el orgulloso, pero no podía creer que estuviera viendo este Renji débil y sometido, no me cuadraba con su actitud de cuando le conocí.

Mi gran duda, es que no sabía qué hacer con Byakuya ¿Y Rukia? ¿Debía contarle todo esto a mi novia? Ahora estaba hecho un lío, porque no sabía hasta qué punto se podía armar un buen lío cuando contase que Renji, teniente del sexto escuadrón estaba teniendo sexo con nuestros enemigos, con unos hollow, que estaba prostituyéndose delante de nuestras narices en ese bar y nadie se había dado cuenta de ello. ¿Cómo no puede verlo? Se supone que era mi amigo, era casi como mi hermano y no me había dado cuenta de nada de lo que le ocurría.

Aquella noche aunque Rukia quería sexo, mi mente estaba muy dispersa y es que lo de Renji me había afectado, pero no quería contárselo porque sabía del aprecio de mi chica por Renji, ambos venían del mismo barrio, del Rukongai, eran casi más hermanos que amigos y no podía decirle esto, no quería que Rukia se ofuscase por el comportamiento del teniente, le respetaba y no quería que le perdiera la confianza y el respeto.

\- ¿Te ha pasado algo que estás muy distraído esta noche? – me preguntó Rukia.

\- Estoy muy cansado hoy Rukia, lo siento de verdad.

\- No pasa nada, podemos dejarlo para mañana.

\- Te lo agradecería – le comenté – de verdad que lo siento, no he tenido un buen día.

\- Vale, tranquilo. Vamos a dormir – me dijo con una sonrisa abrazándose a mí.


	12. Nnoitra

Capítulo 12: Nnoitra

**Renji Abarai POV**

El día con Byakuya estuvo bien, me gustó que hasta se atreviera a entrar en el Rukongai sólo para buscarme, supongo que le preocupé saliendo de su casa así de esta forma tal y como lo hice, no debí hacerlo sin avisarle, pero tenía que salir de allí urgentemente, por su familia, por él, por mi, era completamente necesario, tenía que alejarme de todos estos problemas que parecían perseguirme.

Mi gran problema era… ¿Cómo iba a alejarme del amor de mi vida? Desde mi niñez le deseé, me enamoré de aquel chico prepotente y orgulloso, de su cabello liso y negro como el mismo carbón, de sus fríos ojos grises. Me encantaba verle entrenar, sus movimientos, ver su musculatura… me encantaba aquel chico pero como siempre, él jamás se fijaba en un pobre chico del Rukongai. Salía corriendo siempre de aquella mansión y cuando cruzaba el patio, sólo tenía unos segundos para verle allí con su familia, entrenando y siendo estrictos con él para que fuera el mejor en la lucha, en la espada, en el kidoh.

Por lo menos hoy mi capitán me había dejado dormir en mi habitación y menos mal, porque no quería volver a pisar aquella mansión en la vida, no quería tener que cruzarme más con su familia. Sé que me odiaban, sólo era el chucho del Rukongai al que de vez en cuando llamaban y me daban algo de comida, nada más, yo no era nada para ninguno de ellos. Ya su padre descubrió mi amor por su hijo y hasta me amenazó, así que jamás me acerqué a él y cuál fue mi sorpresa que acabé encontrándomelo en la academia cuando conseguí entrar en la academia.

Entré en muchos escuadrones aunque yo realmente quería ir al sexto con él, quería estar siempre a su lado, protegerle y salté de alegría cuando conseguí entrar como su teniente aunque él siempre se quejase de mí y mis orígenes. Daba igual cuánto quisiera pisotearme y humillarme, le admiraba, me encantaba, era fuerte, guapo, con un gran sentimiento de justicia y aunque era serio, yo había sido un privilegiado al descubrir su dulzura y ternura. No sé cómo iba a sacar valor para decirle que esto no podía seguir así, tenía que alejarme de él.

Intenté dormir y lo único que conseguí es dar vueltas y más vueltas, era imposible que pudiera dormir un poco antes de irme al club y decidí levantarme. Quería caminar un rato, quería pensar, aclarar las cosas y al salir del edificio del escuadrón, empecé a caminar sin rumbo fijo y acabé en el cementerio, junto al gran panteón de la familia Kuchiki donde descansaban los restos del difunto padre de Byakuya, al cual conocí bastante bien, sobre todo tras su amenaza por mi enamoramiento de su hijo.

Frente a mí apareció su nombre "Sojun Kuchiki" supuestamente fallecido en una batalla, es probable que fuera así, era el teniente de la sexta división cuando el abuelo de Byakuya estaba de capitán y una vez se jubiló su abuelo, Byakuya ocupó el cargo colocándome a mí como su teniente. No creo que ni su abuelo ni su padre pudieran imaginar que yo acabaría al lado de su hijo en cuanto a trabajo me refería.

Me agaché frente a su tumba mirando las flores que le dejaban todos los días, recién cortadas como el noble que era, hasta sus tumbas se cuidaban mejor, porque a nosotros en el Rukongai… dejaban nuestros cuerpos pudrirse en cualquier lugar, ni siquiera un lugar podíamos tener para nuestro descanso eterno. Recordé todo lo que había pasado en mi vida y empecé a llorar, no quería que mi pasado me alcanzase, pero lo haría, en algún momento lo haría y estaría perdido.

\- Lo siento – dije llorando hacia la tumba – lo siento, prometí no acercarme a su hijo, pero no he podido cumplir la promesa.

\- ¿Renji? – escuché a mi espalda y al girarme vi a Byakuya allí tras de mí observándome.

Me limpié las lágrimas como pude y me incorporé para ponerme de nuevo a su nivel y poder hablar mejor. Me había sorprendido que él estuviera aquí a estas horas, creía que ya estaría durmiendo y descansando, tenía que cazar algunos Hollows con Ichigo.

\- Lo siento capitán, ya me marchaba.

\- Renji… ¿Qué haces aquí en la tumba de mi padre?

\- Sólo me perdí en el cementerio y acabé aquí, me llamó curiosidad al ver el apellido.

\- Ya – me dijo - ¿Estás bien?

\- Si – le dije – voy a llegar tarde al club, si me permites… me marcho ya.

\- Renji… no vas a ir a ese club hoy, estás herido.

\- Tengo que ir.

\- Puedes quedarte conmigo – me dijo pero cuando iba a decirme algo más, la voz de su abuelo al fondo me llamó la atención.

\- Byakuya, eso no será posible, hoy nos toca una reunión importante – le dijo su abuelo – deje que se marche su teniente, tendrá muchas cosas que hacer.

\- Podemos dejar la reunión para otro momento – dijo Byakuya con su tono serio y frío.

\- No seas impertinente – se quejó su abuelo – tienes responsabilidades con esta familia y lo sabes muy bien ¿vas a incumplir tu palabra? Prometiste no volver a desobedecer nuestras normas.

Creo que mi capitán iba a decirle algo aún más borde que antes, pero a mí me sabía mal que la familia estuviera discutiendo por algo tan simple como esto, así que al final acabé comentándole a Byakuya que no pasaba nada y que le vería por la mañana en la oficina. No pareció sentarle muy bien, pero a su abuelo sí le sentó perfecto, porque hasta le vi sonreír al conseguir salirse con la suya.

Me fui del cementerio hacia el club, tenía trabajo y supongo, que hoy Byakuya tampoco estaría por allí para ayudarme con mis problemas. Me sabía mal pensar así, pero es que eran mis problemas y no los suyos, eran cosa mía, mis problemas, no iba a venir siempre mi capitán a solucionarme las cosas.

Llegué al club y me extrañó ver a Ichigo cerca como si estuviera esperándome. ¿Sabía algo de mi trabajo? ¿Era por eso que estaba aquí? Me acerqué hacia Ichigo antes de entrar al club y tenía razón en algo, sabía lo de mi trabajo, lo supe por su forma de mirarme, como si ahora le diera asco ¿Hasta dónde había visto él? Me fastidiaba esta situación, porque a Ichigo casi le consideraba como un hermano, era un gran amigo, siempre habíamos peleado juntos desde lo de la ejecución de Rukia.

\- ¿Por qué Renji? – me preguntó.

\- Porque no puedo hacer otra cosa Ichigo – le dije.

\- Siempre hay algo que hacer.

\- No Ichigo, no siempre. ¿Crees que me gusta hacer esto? – le grité.

\- No lo sé Renji, ahora mismo no sé qué pensar, te vi acostarte con aquellos hollow.

\- Pues lo siento yo más que tú, fue a mí a quien se follaron y me da asco, pero no puedo hacer nada, me tienen atrapado Ichigo, tienes que creerme.

\- En este momento no sé lo que creer, necesito tiempo para asimilar esto Renji.

\- ¿Vas a decirle esto a Byakuya? – le pregunté.

\- No lo sé Renji ¿Tengo que decírselo? Porque últimamente estáis muy raros los dos. ¿qué os pasa? ¿Os habéis peleado otra vez?

\- No Ichigo, no me he peleado con él, me he enamorado de él y no sé como dejarlo ahora.

\- Dios Renji ¿Pero qué narices te pasa? ¿Por qué no paras de meterte en problemas?

\- No lo sé ¿Crees que yo quiero estar así? Me gustaría salir de todo esto pero no puedo.

\- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte entonces? – me preguntó.

\- No se lo digas a Byakuya – le dije.

\- De acuerdo, pero intenta arreglar esto Renji.

Entré en el club y vi a mi jefe hablando con uno de los tipos de ayer, creo que era el tal Ulquiorra y me miró muy serio cuando me vio pasar a su lado hacia uno de los pasillos para ir a cambiarme. Iba hacia mi taquilla cuando sentí como alguien me empotraba contra la pared y me besaba con fuerza, era Grimmjow. Intenté alejarle de mí y al final, tras varios intentos conseguí que soltase mi boca para verle sonreír.

\- Te echaba de menos encanto – me dijo

\- Pues yo a ti no, lárgate – le dije muy serio.

\- Admite que te gustó lo de la otra vez.

\- Te destrozaré, igual que haré con todos los demás hollow, con todas las malditas espada o como os hagáis llamar – le amenacé.

\- Pues es una lástima, porque ya ha corrido la voz sobre ti, creo que te espera alguien en la habitación y sinceramente… si me suplicases, podría sacarte de esa habitación – me dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Para acostarme entonces contigo?

\- Mejor conmigo que con quien te espera, créeme – me comentó – vamos, sólo tienes que suplicar un poco.

\- Ni muerto suplicaría a un hollow.

\- Entonces diviértete esta noche – me dijo sonriendo con prepotencia

\- Tranquilo que lo haré – le dije por retarle aunque tuve que agarrarme a la pared del mareo que me entró y Grimmjow fue quien me sostuvo para no caerme.

\- ¿Estás bien?

\- Suéltame – le grité – sólo es un mareo.

\- ¿Estás seguro que sólo se un mareo? – me preguntó.

\- Sí, estoy bien, lárgate – le dije y Gimmjow aprovechó para besarme antes de salir de allí.

Cuando entré por el cuarto, él tenía razón, había alguien esperándome y se presentó como Nnoitra Jiruga. Tenía pinta de sádico y creo que entre las palabras de Grimmjow y su aspecto, lo era. Quizá habría sido mejor suplicarle a Grimmjow que me sacase de aquí, pero ya era tarde para eso y encima… era demasiado terco para suplicarle a un hollow, jamás lo haría, tenía mi dignidad aún, porque podían hacer con mi cuerpo lo que quisieran, pero no tendrían mi voluntad.

No me dio tiempo ni a decir ni a hacer nada, porque antes de reaccionar ya tenía agarrado mi cabello y me había lanzado al suelo sentándose encima de mi espalda mientras presionaba mi cabeza contra el suelo. Sé que había cogido algo de uno de los cajones del mueble de al lado y sentía como levantaba mi camiseta. Intenté moverme para que me dejase pero no había forma, en su lugar, sentí dolor, me estaba pellizcando los pezones con algo y si no me equivocaba mucho, creo que eran pinzas.

Me mordí el labio para no gritar mientras él seguía con su juego y me daba algún azote de vez en cuando en el trasero diciéndome con su voz pícara que le gustaban las nalgas bien rojas. Creo que Grimmjow tenía razón en todo ahora mismo, quizá debí aceptar su oferta. Mordió mi cuello con fuerza y no sé si era mi imaginación que al sentir aquel dolor tan profundo creyese que estaba sangrando o que realmente estaba sangrando, no lo sabía.

Aún estaba mareado, no es sólo mareado, creo que me estaba resfriando porque me dolía la cabeza, tenía malestar en todo el cuerpo y no sé que me pasaba, encima tenía que aguantar a este individuo maltratar mi cuerpo, destrozarme sólo por el placer de ver destruido a un shinigami, nos odiaban.

Entró en mí de forma brutal y creo que estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, no me sentía bien, todo me dolía, el olor a sangre me empezaba a hacer que sintiera ganas de vomitar y no podía, sólo me dediqué a cerrar los ojos intentando controlar las lágrimas que querían salir de mis ojos mientras apretaba los puños aguantando el dolor del movimiento de ese hombre dentro de mí una y otra vez.

No sé muy bien qué ocurrió, pero sentí como su peso se apartaba de mi cuerpo y no supe si es que ya había terminado conmigo o iba a hacerme alguna tortura más, pero al girarme levemente, vi a Grimmjow que acababa de entrar en mi habitación y había empujado contra una pared a Nnoitra alejándole de mí. Creo que estaban discutiendo o peleando, pero yo agradecí que me lo hubiera quitado.

De todo aquello sólo recuerdo que cuando Nnoitra se marchó enfadado y herido, Grimmjow se acercó hasta mí quitándome todo lo que aquel espada me había puesto en el cuerpo y se sentó en el suelo cogiendo mi cuerpo para abrazarlo contra el suyo mientras intentaba decirme que todo estaba bien ya. No entendía que pasaba ¿Por qué iba a querer ayudarme? Él era un espada, era mi enemigo, me odiaba, me lo intentó demostrar la otra vez forzándome y destrozándome y ahora… estaba aquí cuidándome, protegiéndome de sus propios compañeros. No entendía qué ocurría, pero agradecí infinitamente que hubiera aparecido por allí para ayudarme.

No recuerdo mucho más que el quedarme dormido con el olor de Grimmjow, con la cabeza sobre su pecho, de seguir sintiendo ese malestar general y no entender absolutamente nada. Necesitaba a Byakuya ahora mismo, quería que él viniera a por mí, que me ayudase, pero tampoco iba a negar la ayuda de Grimmjow, por muy hollow que fuera, acababa de ayudarme y eso era algo que casi nadie hacía por mí desde que era un niño.


	13. Grimmjow

Capítulo 13: Grimmjow

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

Las reuniones de la familia eran la mayor estupidez que se le pudo ocurrir a mi abuelo, porque según él, teníamos que tener este tipo de reuniones más o menos asiduas para tratar temas concernientes a la familia, pero a mí me daban igual, lo único que hacían era prohibirme más y más cosas, al final no iban a dejarme ni respirar. El tema de debate de hoy era sobre Renji y su puesto de Teniente, algo que para mí, no estaba en discusión, era mi Teniente y se quedaba donde estaba, no había hecho nada mal para que mi familia decidiese que no era el puesto adecuado para ellos y me estaban tocando las narices con ese asunto. Yo era el capitán y yo decidía quien estaba de Teniente en mi escuadrón, no ellos.

De todas formas en algo tenían razón y es que estos días estaba un poco raro y encima… me tenía preocupado con las heridas que llevaba, su cuerpo estaba destrozado y eso tenía claro que era por todo lo que le obligaban a hacer en ese maldito club al que yo intentaba evitar que fuera y mi abuelo… me había arruinado hoy mi plan, porque no iba a permitir que fuera y al final… me tocó dejarle ir. Sólo esperaba que no viniera tan herido como ayer y rezaba para que fuera así, porque si volvía a venir de esa forma tan lamentable, no iría precisamente al club a tener unas palabras, iría a destrozar al encargado de ese asqueroso lugar por hacerle algo así a mi Teniente, a mi chico.

Tanto me llenaron la cabeza con sus tonterías, que acabé levantándome y marchándome de la habitación. Se quejaron por mi falta de respeto, pero me dio igual, estaba un poco cansado de ser el nieto perfecto, el capitán perfecto, el noble perfecto… sólo quería ser yo mismo por una vez, tomar mis decisiones, ser capaz de enamorarme como lo hice una vez con la hermana de Rukia, quería ser feliz ¿Tanto costaba entender eso? Para mi familia todo era el apellido y la reputación y sé que prometí no volver a desafiar a la familia y sus expectativas, pero era Renji y no había sentido algo tan fuerte desde lo de mi difunta mujer.

Tenía ganas sólo de trabajar ahora mismo, estaba amaneciendo y sé que Renji debería estar al caer por el escuadrón si es que no había llegado ya. Decidí ir a molestar a Ichigo un rato y hacer la cacería, aprovechaba para despejar mi mente y a la vez, para fastidiar a mi querido cuñado.

Cuando llegué a su casa, estaba durmiendo como un tronco abrazado a mi hermana y eso… no iba a consentirlo, más estando él sin la camiseta y con ese pelo todo revuelto, que ya imaginaba lo que habían estado haciendo cuando no les veía. Le desperté de mala forma pero sin hacer ruido para no despertar a mi hermana y se sorprendió mucho de verme, tanto… que al incorporarse cogió la sábana tapándose de cintura para abajo, por lo que intuí que estaba completamente desnudo.

\- Joder ¿Qué haces aquí a estas horas?

\- Trabajar – le dije – vístete y vamos.

\- Tío… son las seis de la mañana

\- ¿Y? ¿Tienes algún problema? Ponte un pantalón antes de que te corte otra parte por deshonrar a mi hermana – le dije serio y él tragó saliva algo temeroso de mis palabras.

\- Sal de mi habitación para que me pueda cambiar – me comentó y decidí esperarle fuera.

En este momento no sabía si matarle o matarle más lentamente y con el máximo dolor posible, aunque luego pensándolo en frío, sé que estaba en su derecho, eran novios, pero aún así ahora mismo ya había visto más de lo que deseaba ver. También Renji podría decirme a mí de todo por ultrajarle como lo hacía y no me decía absolutamente nada, de hecho… casi todo el mundo creía que era un puritano desde que murió mi esposa. Nunca tuve hijos, no había tenido relaciones con nadie tras su muerte y era un poco arisco para hacer vida social, así que todos creían que yo era un amargado y aquí estaba, follándome a mi Teniente como me daba la gana y en secreto.

Ichigo no tardó mucho en salir y por la mirada que me lanzó, creo que sospechaba que me pasaba algo, aunque no me preguntó y mejor así, porque no me apetecía tener que contarle trapos sucios de mi familia. No se lo contaría ni en un millón de años, él no era nada mío… bueno ahora mi cuñado, pero ni aún así le daba derecho a meterse en los problemas familiares y desde luego… eso no lo convertía en noble, él hacía lo que le daba la gana sin tener expectativas sobre su espalda, aunque supongo que si se llegaba a casar con mi hermana en algún momento, mi abuelo le haría responder adecuadamente como un miembro de la familia Kuchiki.

Nos fuimos de caza y como la última vez, no había hollows a la vista, bueno… alguno encontramos, supongo que porque al que se supone que me estaba robando mi misión no le había dado tiempo a cazarlos a todos, pero aún así se llevó la gran mayoría y no soportaba la idea de que alguien se metiera en mi trabajo.

Estábamos cazando uno de ellos, bueno… Ichigo lo derribaba ¡_porque yo pasaba de ensuciarme las manos con estos hollows de bajo nivel_! Cuando vi venir a otro hollow de mayor poder. Ichigo me miró sorprendido pero yo me quedé inmóvil observando cómo se acercaba aquel individuo que se presentó con el nombre de Grimmjow, al parecer… un espada, algo entendí de que pertenecía a un plan de Aizen, tampoco le presté atención por un simple motivo, era un hollow y yo cazaba a cualquiera de ellos, me daba igual si era un plan de Aizen o de quien fuera.

Me dieron ganas de rebanarle la cabeza a ese tío engreído, pero decidí no moverme para no complicar las cosas, sobre todo con Ichigo por aquí, que sería muy fuerte, pero a mí me obstaculizaba. Con Renji habría sido otra cosa, me compenetraba mejor con él, sabía cómo atacaba, le conocía perfectamente y sabía cómo se movía, podía adaptarme a él fácilmente, pero con Ichigo… sí había peleado contra él, pero con él jamás. Era impulsivo como Renji, pero al menos de éste último sabía lo que haría, no como Ichigo, que atacaba sin pensar previamente.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le preguntó Ichigo a Grimmjow - ¿El plan de Aizen era matarnos o algo así? – preguntó con arrogancia.

\- No, sólo he venido a ver si os quedaba algún hollow que matar… porque siempre llegáis tarde.

\- ¿Eres tú quien los está eliminando? – le preguntó Ichigo aunque yo sabía que no era él, eran compañeros al fin y al cabo.

\- Jamás, no podría matar a los míos, pero sé quién es el que os está arrebatando la misión – nos comentó.

\- Es un shinigami – le dije de golpe y se sorprendió - ¿Quién?

\- No sé cómo se llama, no lo he visto, pero dicen por ahí que es muy fuerte, alguien de alto rango.

\- Si no sabes quién es, no me interesas – le dije muy serio mientras colocaba la mano en la empuñadura de la Katana.

\- Antes de que desenfundes… ¿No quieres saber nada sobre Renji? – preguntó y me sorprendí de que él le conociera.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a Renji? – pregunté enfadado.

\- Quizá debería ir usted mismo a verle, se marchó a la sociedad de almas después de que uno de mis compañeros lo torturase.

Iba a matarlo cuando Ichigo se puso en medio impidiendo que le atacase. Sólo le escuchaba reírse y aunque parecía divertirse, también veía que se estaba preocupando por Renji ¿Para qué venir a contarme esto si no le preocupase?

\- ¿A qué esperas para ir a verle? – Me gritó - ¿No es tu teniente o algo así? – me preguntó.

\- Si le habéis hecho algo, os encontraré y os destrozaré.

\- No le he hecho nada – me dijo – yo sólo lo saqué de allí y aún así ya se encontraba mal antes de lo de mi compañero.

Las palabras de aquel espada me preocuparon, porque si le habían hecho el más mínimo daño a Renji era capaz de entrar en ese maldito club con Sembonzakura en mano y empezar a destrozarles uno a uno, nadie le pondría una mano encima a mi chico. Ichigo estuvo a punto de atacarle pero le detuve con mi voz seria, más que nada porque le debía un favor, o así me sentía yo al menos. Él había sacado a Renji de las manos de aquel tipo, le había ayudado y sentía que tenía que dejar que se marchase, al menos por no deberle nada, aunque la próxima vez que le viera sería muy diferente.

Grimmjow se marchó sin entender muy bien mi actitud, pero a mí me daba igual si me entendía un hollow o no, tenía mis propios motivos para hacer las cosas y en este momento, me preocupaba más ir a ver a mi Teniente que estar aquí de charla con él y con Ichigo. No era momento para cazar ni preocuparme por quien me estaba quitando la misión.

\- ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó Ichigo cuando me vio abrir la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas.

\- A casa – le dije.

\- ¿Me has hecho despertarme para cazar y ahora te marchas? – me preguntó casi enfadado pero yo pasé de su cabreo.

\- Sí – le dije – tengo cosas más importantes de las que ocuparme.

\- Si es por Renji él sabe cuidarse solo – me dijo.

\- Lo sé, pero voy a averiguar quién narices me está quitando la misión – le dije enfadado y mintiendo sobre lo de Renji, porque realmente sí quería ir a ver como se encontraba después de lo que había dicho este maldito hollow.

Entré por la puerta y sé que Ichigo hizo un sonido de queja por dejarle tirado con la misión tras haberle despertado, pero me daba exactamente igual, él ya sabía cómo era yo y me gustaba ser así, yo era un noble, no tenía que darle explicaciones y menos a alguien como Ichigo, bastante tenía ya con soportarle como cuñado e intentar llevarme bien con él por lo de mi hermana.

Cuando llegué a la Sociedad de Almas, me decidí a entrar en mi escuadrón y crucé todos los patios de armas hasta llegar al edificio de los dormitorios donde se suponía, debía estar ya mi teniente. Toqué a la puerta y tras recibir su respuesta, entré viendo la cara de sorprendido que se le había quedado al verme. Esta vez él no entendía por qué estaba yo aquí, porque hoy no había llegado tarde a trabajar, sino que ya había terminado su jornada.

\- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo mi capitán? – me preguntó dudando.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté cerrando la puerta tras de mí para que nadie me escuchase y me lancé a abrazarle.

\- Un poco mareado – me dijo – y dolorido

\- Tenías que haberme avisado de esto Renji, ¿Por qué no me avisaste de que había hollows allí? ¿No ves que podían haberte matado imbécil? – le pregunté enfadado, mostrando sentimientos por primera vez en mi vida – nos odian Renji, tenías que habérmelo dicho, podía haberte pasado cualquier cosa.

\- Lo siento mi capitán – se disculpó – creí que le daría asco después de lo que me hicieron.

\- Tú no podías darme asco Renji, son ellos los que me dan asco, no tú.

\- Lo siento de verdad – me repitió – no quería que sintiera asco de mí.

\- Renji… yo te quiero, no podría sentir asco por ti y te aseguro, que encontraré una forma de sacarte de allí, eso te lo prometo, no volveré a dejarme embaucar para acudir a una reunión familiar de esas, estaré contigo y te protegeré – le dije besándole por primera vez en el día

Puede que fuera sólo mi imaginación, pero sus besos me parecieron un poquito más fríos que de costumbre, pero igual de sabrosos que siempre, se notaba que quería besarme, pero algo le estaba preocupando. Lo achaqué a que sería algo del club, algo con los clientes o algo sobre esos hollow que le estaban acosando últimamente, así que no quise forzarle a que me contase todo lo que le preocupaba, ya me lo contaría a su debido momento.


	14. Pillado

Capítulo 14: Pillado.

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

Por primera vez en mi vida, me quedé con Renji toda la noche en su habitación y eso para mí ya era todo un record, porque jamás me había quedado en el edificio del escuadrón, siempre me iba a mi mansión, pero supongo que por hoy podía hacer una excepción. Renji no se encontraba muy bien, había cerrado los ojos por el mareo y se había abrazado con fuerza a mí en la cama.

Le abracé por hacerle sentir mejor, por demostrarle que estaba allí junto a él. A veces su cuerpo temblaba y en esas ocasiones, me gustaba abrazarle más fuerte para que estuviera bien, para que se sintiera protegido a mi lado, porque yo no dejaría que nadie le hiciera daño de ninguna forma. No podía imaginarme aún todo lo que debía haber sufrido con aquellos hollows, pero si se atrevían a volver por allí yo mismo los mataría. Sé que no tenía autoridad para prohibirles la entrada, pero no volverían a tocar a Renji, de eso me encargaría yo y si tenía que hablar con el propio jefe del club para que no se acercasen a mi chico y poner la cantidad de dinero que fuera necesaria, lo haría, pero ningún hollow se acercaría a él de nuevo.

Por la noche aún mientras dormía mi chico, le escuché llorar y sé que era por todo lo que llevaba dentro, pero no podía hacer nada para mitigar su dolor y eso me dolía más a mí, me sentía impotente sin poder ayudarle, quería hacer algo para poder mitigar su dolor, para arrancarle todo ese sufrimiento que Renji llevaba por dentro desde hacía demasiado tiempo y él jamás se dignó a contarme, porque sé que ocultaba cosas, tenía problemas desde hacía demasiado tiempo y yo como capitán debía haberlo notado, pero no lo hice, siempre fue mi torpe Teniente y no me di cuenta hasta que empecé a enamorarme de él, de lo que sufría.

Se despertó sobresaltado y tras tener que intentar calmarle diciéndole que yo estaba aquí con él, pareció tranquilizarse mientras se agarraba a mí. Temblaba como un niño pequeño lleno de miedo y eso sí me extrañaba mucho. Le besé la frente mientras escondía su rostro en mi pecho y le acaricié el cabello.

\- ¿Una pesadilla? – le pregunté notando como cerraba sus dedos agarrando mi camiseta con fuerza.

\- No – me dijo

\- ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo Renji? – le pregunté.

\- No – volvió a responderme.

\- ¿Qué te pasa Renji? Llevas unos días algo extraño.

\- Lo siento – me dijo – lo siento de verdad pero son problemas personales.

\- Renji, me gustaría ser algo más de ti que tú capitán y lo sabes, me gustaría ser tu pareja, que pudieras contar conmigo para lo que necesitases, que tus problemas fueran de los dos, ayudarte en todo.

\- Te lo agradezco Byakuya, pero estos problemas son demasiado personales y no estoy listo para contarte todo.

\- Vale – le comenté dándole tiempo – puedes contar conmigo cuando lo necesites, aquí estaré para ti.

Le besé con calma y suavidad intentando que volviera a calmarse, que se relajase un poco y dejara de pensar en todas esas preocupaciones que le pasaban por la cabeza y que no deseaba contarme en estos momentos. Para mi sorpresa, Renji siguió mi beso e incluso puso mayor pasión que yo, cogiéndome del rostro con sus manos y profundizando el beso.

Bajé mis manos a su cintura acariciándola con suavidad, metiendo mis manos bajo su camiseta para hacer más contacto, para tener más tacto con él. Estaba ardiendo, supongo que por todas las mantas que teníamos encima y con las que yo me estaba muriendo de calor, pero es que Renji siempre fue algo friolero.

Me sorprendió cuando su pierna se puso en mi cintura y me giró colocándose encima con fuerza sin parar de besarme ni una sola vez, sin parar de jugar su lengua con la mía. Creo que intentaba tener sexo conmigo por el simple hecho de no seguir pensando en sus preocupaciones.

\- Renji… ¿Seguro que quieres hacer esto?

\- Sí – me dijo – por favor, lo necesito.

\- De acuerdo – le dije haciendo fuerza esta vez yo para ponerle bajo mi cuerpo, porque a mí me gustaba arriba.

Le besé con mucha más pasión que antes, casi con desenfreno y es que todo de él me volvía loco, lo deseaba como a ninguno, su cuerpo me excitaba y ver sus ojos suplicantes me hacían querer morirme al verle tan dulce, era el chico perfecto y no entendía como pude haber estado tan ciego al no haberle visto antes. Siempre le tuve delante de mis narices y no sé cómo no pude percatarme de él.

Intenté no hacerle mucho daño, porque sé que había tenido unos días muy difíciles y no estaría totalmente recuperado. Le acaricié entero con calma y mucha paciencia, centrándome en que disfrutase. Le besé entero, lamí cada centímetro de su piel, besé sus pezones, los pellizqué con suavidad para no hacerle daño y los rocé con la punta de la lengua haciendo que hasta encorvase la espalda del placer mientras se agarraba con fuerza a mi cabello gimiendo.

Renji disfrutaba y me encantaba escucharle gemir y susurrar mi nombre mientras le veía disfrutar con mis caricias, con mis besos, con todo el sentimiento que fluía entre nosotros, porque sabía perfectamente… que Renji también se estaba enamorando de mí, sólo me hacía falta mirarle a los ojos, probar sus labios para darme cuenta, de que me quería tanto o más como yo a él.

Por suerte, a estas horas estaba todo el escuadrón durmiendo pero aún así, yo creo que algunos de los compañeros que dormían en las habitaciones contiguas debían estar escuchando algo, aunque Renji trataba de morderse el labio intentando no gemir alto y que nadie se enterase de lo que hacíamos. Supongo que no estaría bien visto que yo como capitán, estuviera en la habitación de mi Teniente dándole placer.

Casi me pidió a gritos que se la metiera de una vez y antes de hacerle caso, empecé a preparar su entrada. Se quejó un poco al principio por la intrusión, pero eso lo suponía, no debía estar recuperado de todo lo que le habían hecho estos días. Pensé que quizá era mejor dejarlo estar por hoy hasta que se hubiera recuperado por completo, pero él no quiso, me pidió que lo hiciera, que estaba demasiado excitado y acabé entrando en él con mucho cuidado hasta que llegué al fondo para empezar a moverme.

Al principio se quejaba un poco pero enseguida empezó a disfrutar y es que nunca en mi vida lo había hecho con tanto cuidado como hoy, pero por Renji yo era capaz de hacer lo que fuera, no quería verle herido ni viéndole sufrir como hacía estas noches, en las que prácticamente tenía que dormir agarrado a mí, como el día que estuvo en mi mansión.

Tardé un poco más que las últimas veces en correrme, pero es que aunque estaba muy excitado, quería aguantar un poco más hasta que Renji llegase conmigo y lo conseguí, al menos una de esas extrañas veces en que conseguimos acabar juntos, aunque claro… creo que cuando salí de él, yo esperaba quedarme un rato abrazado, estar con él en la cama, pero no, Renji me miró con cara de asustado cuando me vio salir y lo único que le cruzó por la cabeza, es que no tenía puesto el preservativo. Aquello me extrañó un poco.

Lo siento Renji, se me olvidó – me disculpé sin darle mucha importancia tampoco, yo no tenía enfermedades ni nada parecido y él tampoco.

\- ¿Estás loco? – me preguntó - ¿Por qué no lo has puesto?

\- Se me ha olvidado, nada más – le dije - ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho sin preservativo conmigo? – me preguntó intentando recordar ahora si las otras veces yo me lo había puesto o no, porque realmente él no se había fijado.

\- No lo sé, me lo he puesto en el club, el resto de veces no – le dije.

\- Madre mía – exclamó alarmado – joder Byakuya que me puedes dejar embarazado.

\- ¿Qué? Venga ya, eres un chico – le dije incrédulo.

\- Soy un doncel – me dijo y yo no sabía muy bien que era eso – Dios Byakuya, ¿Por qué crees que en el club os obligan a poneros los preservativos? No es por las enfermedades, es para que no nos quedemos embarazados, sólo tienen donceles, chicos que podemos quedarnos.

\- ¿Por qué sólo os contratan a donceles? – pregunté.

\- No lo sé, quizá porque creen que somos más seductores no tengo ni idea…

\- No lo sabía Renji, lo siento enserio.

\- Oh joder… van a matarme como me haya quedado.

Lo tomé metafóricamente, porque tener un niño yo no lo consideraba como algo malo, debía ser lo más bonito de la vida. Yo no podía tenerlos, pero supongo que si Renji alguna vez tuviera alguno, querría ver con mis propios ojos la cara de felicidad que debía de tener por ver a su hijo, a alguien a quien has llevado tanto tiempo en tu vientre, dentro de ti, un ser que te hace despertar una sonrisa por las mañanas, no podía ser que les sentase tan mal al club. Perderían algo de dinero, eso estaba claro, no creo que quisieran hacerlo con un embarazado, pero era un niño, un ser inocente.

\- Renji… - intenté hablarle para disculparme de nuevo al verme tan afligido.

\- Lárgate – me gritó – quiero estar solo un rato, necesito pensar.

No tuve más remedio que irme y me dirigí a mi casa aún preocupado por todo esto. Tuve que buscar información sobre los donceles y me registré toda la biblioteca familiar hasta que lo hallé. De verdad que Renji era una caja de sorpresas cuando quería.

Aquella noche fui al club a tener unas palabritas con el jefe de Renji y le prohibí que viera a más espadas a cambio de pagar más dinero. El jefe aceptó encantando, porque todo lo que fuera dinero para él, lo aceptaba sin poner pega alguna. Cuando se marchó a ocuparse de un asunto con otro de aquellos donceles, aproveché para buscar la ficha de Renji y cuando la encontré, no me gustó nada lo que vi y es que… ni siquiera Renji tenía una deuda que pagar, para ser exacto, él me había dicho que lo habían vendido a este club, pero no salía nada. Creo que el jefe mentía bastante más de lo que me esperaba.

Dejé los documentos de nuevo en su sitio y pensé en salir a buscar a Renji y contarle todo esto, porque no era normal que trabajase aquí obligado por una deuda que ni siquiera existía. Seguramente ni le habían enseñado nunca los archivos y le obligaban a trabajar aquí y a hacer estas cosas… no podía permitirlo más.

Cuando salí, me quedé en blanco viendo como Renji estaba cerca de una barra hablando muy animadamente con algunos clientes y me acerqué un poco sentándome en uno de los sofás tras él para poder escuchar de qué iba aquella conversación donde hasta tocaba a los clientes. Me sorprendió escuchar que hablaban sobre algunos hollow, historias de ellos, los asesinatos que habían realizado en el mundo humano y dónde los habían visto aparecer.

No podía creerme que era él, porque ahora empezaba a pensar, que era Renji quien estaba quitándome la misión. Era un shinigami de alto rango y podía asesinar a todos ellos, además saliendo desde el club nadie sospecharía de él, ya estaba en el mundo humano y no tenía que venir adrede.

Mis sospechas se marcharon por completo cuando le seguí al terminar su trabajo y pude comprobar por mí mismo que Renji estaba matando hollows al acabar su jornada en el club. No podía creérmelo, mi propio teniente creándome una humillación así, robándome la misión y no entendía como podía haber hecho algo así. Cuando se giró tras acabar con el hollow y me vio allí de pie mirándole, se sorprendió demasiado.

\- Byakuya… - dijo casi en susurro.

\- No puedo creerlo – le dije - ¿Tú? ¿Robándome a mí la misión? ¿Por qué Renji? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me humilles así? ¿Crees que necesitaba tu ayuda para matarlos? Soy tú capitán, no necesito que hagan mi trabajo Renji, no entiendo cómo has podido hacerme esto.


	15. Descubierto

Capítulo 15: Descubierto

**Renji Abarai POV**

Había salido del club tras recopilar toda la información necesaria sobre los hollow que estaban atacando por la ciudad. Había muchos y hoy no estaba de humor para cazar demasiados, así que me envolví de clientes en el club para recoger la información y una vez tuve la de al menos un par, salí para encargarme de ellos al finalizar mi jornada de trabajo en este maldito club. Al parecer era un hollow no de gran tamaño, se comía las almas de los difuntos que pasaban por uno de los parques cercanos, por lo que me dirigí allí y en cuanto sintió mi alma, apareció.

Eran a veces tan predecibles los hollows, se volvían locos por matar a los shinigamis y no creo que fueran por nuestras almas, porque al fin y al cabo, ¿Qué más daba un alma que otra? A mí no me parecía relevante, supongo que tenía mérito matar a un shinigami para ellos sólo por el mero hecho de asesinar a sus cazadores, nada más. Eso me hacía pensar en Grimmjow, porque yo pensé que querría matarme, la primera vez que le vi me humilló con su compañero, hizo conmigo lo que quiso, destrozó mi cuerpo hasta dejarlo tan débil que llegué a la Sociedad de Almas moribundo, arrastrándome por el suelo hasta que Hisagi me encontró.

¿Por qué Gimmjow me había ayudado entonces ayer? Era algo que me venía a la cabeza una y otra vez, pero por mucho que lo pensaba, nada se me ocurría. No podía haberse enamorado, al menos no en un día, ¿En un día? Más bien diría que en un rato, sólo el tiempo que tardó en destrozarme. Además de eso, le había amenazado con matarle, así que no creo que pudiera enamorarse de alguien como yo en tan poco tiempo, pero tenía que haber un motivo por el que decidiera ayudarme y no podía entenderlo.

Maté al hollow en cuanto salió y sentía extraña a Zabimaru, ya la sentía extraña desde hacía unos días. Quizá porque al fin y al cabo, cuando tenía dudas siempre hablaba con ella y aunque ella nunca lo demostrase en su forma humana, sé que se preocupaba mucho por mí, me defendería de todo.

Zabimaru vibró en mi mano un poco y cuando me giré tras guardarla en su funda, me di cuenta de que allí tras de mí, estaban esos ojos grises que tanto me gustaban mirándome con sorpresa, aquella boca perfecta ahora seria, aquella katana que tanto miedo me daba, enfundada y sus manos que anoche recorrían todo mi cuerpo, ahora descansaban a los lados de su cuerpo sin intención de coger la katana, aunque no pensé, que desenvainaría a Senbonzakura en cualquier momento, porque así era Byakuya, no consentía que alguien pudiera pasar por encima de su orgullo y yo… lo había hecho.

\- Byakuya… - dije casi en susurro.

\- No puedo creerlo – me dijo - ¿Tú? ¿Robándome a mí la misión? ¿Por qué Renji? ¿Qué te he hecho yo para que me humilles así? ¿Crees que necesitaba tu ayuda para matarlos? Soy tú capitán, no necesito que hagan mi trabajo Renji, no entiendo cómo has podido hacerme esto.

\- Déjame explicarlo.

\- Desde luego – me dijo – porque necesito una explicación muy convincente en este momento para poder perdonar esto.

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste de la misión? – le pregunté.

\- Porque soy tu capitán – me dijo – no tengo por qué decírtelo todo.

\- Soy tu Teniente, tienes que decírmelo todo – le comenté.

\- Eres mi Teniente, no mi niñera – me recalcó – no necesito tenerte todo el día tras de mí cuidándome y protegiéndome, tengo el rango de capitán por algo y no es porque un Teniente vaya a ser más fuerte que yo, hacer esto tú solo me deja a mí en evidencia y yo no necesito que nadie haga mi trabajo.

\- No quería hacer tu trabajo – le dije.

\- ¿Entonces por qué? – me preguntó.

\- ¿Por qué Ichigo? ¿Sólo soy tu Puta ahora? Quiero ser tu Teniente Byakuya, que cuentes conmigo para las misiones, que no te acuestes conmigo en el despacho y luego vayas al campo de batalla con Ichigo.

\- Fue con Ichigo por Rukia – me dijo.

\- ¿Qué? – pregunté extrañado.

\- No te lo dije porque estabas hasta arriba de trabajo – me aclaró – quería que descansases y de paso aprovecharía para pedírselo a Ichigo y tratar de arreglar la mala relación que tenemos, todo porque sale con mi hermana y me ha echado la bronca más de una vez por mis formas de tratar a su chico – me comentó.

\- ¿Sólo intentabas demostrar que podíais llevaros bien? ¿Por eso me cambiaste por Ichigo? ¿Por qué Rukia te pidió que intentases llevarte bien?

\- Sí – me dijo muy serio - ¿Crees que tengo yo ganas de hacer una misión con el shinigamis sustituto ese? Por favor… lo querría a mil millas de distancia de mí, más sabiendo que se folla a mi hermana – me dijo enfadado – pero lo tuyo tiene menos perdón aún – me dijo volviendo al tema - ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer esta estupidez? ¿No sabes que todos los hollow andan buscándote ahora para darte caza? Has matado demasiados y estabas solo.

\- No conté con que quisieran vengarse.

\- Son Hollow – me dijo – siempre quieren vengarse, comerse un alma de un shinigami y fardar con sus compañeros de que devoraron nuestra alma, deberías saberlo.

\- ¿Estás enfadado? – le pregunté.

\- Estoy decepcionado – me dijo – no creí que fuera mi propio teniente quien me apuñalase por la espalda. Me vuelvo a la sociedad de almas – comentó – dejo que sigas con la caza.

\- Byakuya…

\- No Renji, ahora mismo déjalo así, no voy a cazar más, ya lo haces bastante bien tú solo y no pienso dejar que me dejes más en ridículo, puedes quedarte la misión.

\- No era mi intención y lo sabes – le dije.

\- No lo era, pero es lo que has hecho, actuar a mi espalda, fastidiar mi reputación, mi confianza, creía que estabas de mi lado y ahora veo que me equivoqué contigo, actúas por libre.

\- Tú también actúas por libre

\- Si – me dijo – es muy posible, pero yo no te he traicionado mientras tú ibas por ahí quitándome la misión y escondiéndome la verdad. Nos vemos mañana Renji, porque necesito tiempo para pensar y te recomiendo que vuelvas a tu habitación y descanses.

Byakuya se marchó a la sociedad de almas y a mí me dejó allí con un peso en el corazón, un peso que me hacía daño, porque sentía como si le hubiera defraudado y no era mi intención, sólo quería que se diera cuenta de que yo estaba allí, que era su Teniente, quería que me llevase con él a las misiones y no que me tratase sólo como a su puta en el despacho como hacía cuando empezamos, porque ni siquiera yo podía imaginarme que mi capitán, llegaría a enamorarse de mí y ahora, me encontraba en esta situación de la que no veía una buena salida.

Me quedé en aquel parque solo una vez Byakuya se marchó y supongo que debía hacerle caso, volver a la Sociedad de Almas, a mi cuarto e intentar dormir si es que podía dormir ahora mismo. Aún no había sacado a Zabimaru para abrir la puerta a la Sociedad de Almas cuando sentí que alguien tapaba mi boca y me tiraba al suelo.

Abrí los ojos para ver allí encima de mí a unos espada y me asusté por no ver a Grimmjow, porque él fue quien me protegió la última vez. No creía que esta vez fuera a salir bien parado y menos cuando yo solito me había metido hasta el fondo de la boca del lobo. Debí haberme dado cuenta de que no podía seguir así, de que cazar hollows llamaría la atención de todos y buscarían venganza, debía imaginar que sabrían quien los cazaba, porque sacaba la información de mi propio club y para colmo, tenía a Byakuya enfadado.

No me importaba ya mucho las cosas, seguramente moriría aquí mismo, pero ahora mismo hasta eso me daba igual, porque toda mi vida era un maldito desastre, quizá no debí haber nacido, no debí haber vivido para tener esta vida. Mis padres me abandonaron, viví en un orfanato robando y haciendo cualquier cosa por poder tener algo que llevarme a la boca, me tocó trabajar en el club obligado por la deuda aquella y el gran amor de mi vida estaba enfadado ahora conmigo después de años soportando su indiferencia. Mi vida siempre había ido de mal en peor.

Aún sentía la mano de uno de aquellos individuos cubriendo mi boca para evitar que gritase mientras notaba el dolor, porque sabía perfectamente que estaban destrozando mi cuerpo, sentía los cortes, sentía los golpes, oía sus insultos y sus risas mientras me torturaban y grité, al menos lo intentaba con aquella mano acallando todo ruido que pudiera salir de mi boca.

Creo que hasta podía sentir la sangre corriendo por mi cuerpo, rodando por mi piel para perderse en el suelo manchándolo sin remedio. Lloré no porque quisiera, sino porque no podía aguantar las lágrimas, era imposible tratar de resistirme y no me apetecía ya aguantar nada, me daba igual sus humillaciones, por mí como si me mataban ahora mismo en este mismo lugar, al menos me ahorraría tener que volver al club.

En este momento sólo sentía dolor y más dolor, pero eso no fue lo peor, sino cuando me apuñalaron el pecho y empecé a respirar con dificultad. Creo que le habían dado de lleno al pulmón porque me costaba demasiado tomar aire, dolía mucho y hasta casi podía sentir como se encharcaba en sangre.

Intenté atacarle cogiendo a Zabimaru y alargándola utilizando su habilidad, pero no funcionó, estaba tan herido, con los ojos tan llorosos que ni siquiera tenía fuerzas ni visión para atacar con fuerza a esos tíos. Cogieron a Zabimaru como si fuera plastilina y me la arrebataron de las manos.

Iban a clavarme de nuevo la espada en el abdomen cuando una flecha de luz surcó el cielo derribando al que sostenía el arma. Miré hacia el lugar de donde había surgido aquella flecha y me encontré con los ojos de aquel Quincy orgulloso y engreído, pero que en este momento me alegraba de que estuviera allí y no venía solo, Ichigo estaba allí también aunque extrañamente… con Grimmjow y aquello si me sorprendió.

Ellos se ocuparon del resto de espadas que me tenían preso y aún así, no pudieron derribarlos, pero al menos consiguieron alejarles de mí lo suficiente para poder ayudarme. Miré a Grimmjow que era el que se había acercado y me cogió en brazos haciéndome daño aún por los cortes y las heridas.

Sé que me llevaron a algún lugar, pero creo, que era el centro médico que tenía la familia de Ichigo aquí en el mundo real, porque vi a su padre y a sus hermanas tratándome como pudieron las heridas.

Le pedí a Ichigo cuando pude hablar, que avisase a mi capitán porque quería verle, quería verle aunque fuera la última vez si es que no conseguía salir de esta. Por la cara que había puesto el padre de Ichigo al ver mi cuerpo, creo que estaba grave, de hecho, les estuvo comentando que no tenía medios para ayudarme, que necesitaban mandarme urgente a la sociedad de almas que tenían más recursos, médicos más capacitados para la intervención.

No recuerdo mucho más de aquello, porque acabé desmayándome a causa del dolor tan grande que sentía, porque no sentía nada más que sufrimiento y dolor, ni siquiera conseguía pensar con claridad ni podía ver bien, los ojos se me cerraban y al final… sólo tuve oscuridad, tal y como siempre había sido mi vida, oscuridad.


	16. Sociedad de almas

Capítulo 16: Sociedad de almas

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

No podía creerme que fuera mi propio Teniente el que estaba robándome la misión, debía haberlo supuesto pero no creí que fuera a ser él precisamente. Estaba enfadado en este momento y aún así, porque él había herido mi gran orgullo, sentía que no podía enfadarme con él, le quería demasiado y sé que lo hizo por mí, para demostrarme que debía haber contado con su ayuda.

Sabía perfectamente cómo debía sentirse cuando decidió hacer una locura como esta que se le había ocurrido. Cuando le había visto en aquel club la primera vez me quedé demasiado sorprendido y estaba tan necesitado de sentir afecto de alguien que lo pagué con él, hasta en el trabajo estábamos teniendo sexo y supongo que eso le dio a malinterpretar que lo quería como a mi puta personal y no como a alguien más del trabajo. Le había prometido que no interferiría su trabajo en el club y lo había hecho desde el primer día en su trabajo de Shinigami, eso era todo culpa mía.

Para ser sincero… tampoco me había enfadado con él, estaba un poco dolido pero no enfadado, le quería demasiado para hacer algo así, pero sí notaba que necesitaba un pequeño castigo por haber hecho esto, quería que pensase bien las cosas para la próxima vez sin que me lo tuviera que ocultar. No quería hacerle muchas cosas, simplemente lo había mandado a su habitación a descansar y su castigo era que pensase que estaba enfadado al menos esta noche para que recapacitase lo que hacía, más que nada, porque yo mismo sabía lo peligroso que podía llegar a ser meterse en estos problemas y Renji ahora mismo estaría hasta el cuello de líos que él mismo se había buscado, como lo de los hollows.

Llegué a la Sociedad de Almas y mi escuadrón ya estaba desierto a excepción de algunos vigilantes. Miré hacia la habitación de Renji, porque estaba su ventana aún abierta y era extraño, debería haber llegado ya ¿Era capaz de haberse ido a cazar más hollow en vez de hacerme caso? Era muy extraño todo esto y empecé a preocuparme un poco, quizá debería volver a buscarle.

Iba a salir ya en su búsqueda, cuando me sorprendió que viniera Ichigo con Rukia corriendo por mitad del patio de mi escuadrón. Desde luego me estaban buscando a mí, porque no había nadie más en el escuadrón y menos que ellos conocieran tan bien como para venir a hablar sobre temas de trabajo o lo que fuera. O buscaban a Renji o a mí y Renji no parecía estar aquí.

Dejé que se acercasen hasta donde yo estaba y ambos venían casi sin respiración, creo que habían estado corriendo bastante rato para encontrarme. Me asustó que llegasen de estas formas, porque eso quería decir que seguramente había pasado algo muy malo y empecé a pensar si podía ser algo de mi Teniente. No dije nada, sólo me quedé quieto esperando a que llegasen y comentasen lo que tuvieran que decirme.

\- Byakuya – me llamó mi hermana – menos mal que te encontramos, tienes que venir enseguida, es Renji, está muy grave.

Aquellas palabras me hicieron salir corriendo, porque ni esperé a que me dijeran algo más, directamente imaginé que se lo llevarían al escuadrón cuarto, así que utilizando el shunpo desaparecí ante su vista de inmediato. A mí no me alcanzarían, pero ya llegarían cuando quisieran, no por nada era el más rápido utilizando esta habilidad, exceptuando Yoruichi y eso que había entrenado con ella cuando era niño.

Llegué a las puertas del cuarto escuadrón y como pasaba en el mío, a estas horas no había nadie por los patios de armas aunque sí había una luz encendida en el primer piso, supuse que el de la enfermería, porque ellos siempre la mantenían abierta veinticuatros horas por si sucedía algo, como en el caso de Renji y es que no podía dejar de pensar, que últimamente Renji casi no salía de allí y me sentía en la obligación de hacer algo, de ayudarle aunque fuera un mínimo aunque aún no sabía cómo ayudarle.

Entré corriendo por el pasillo y me dio igual no aparentar el capitán serio y orgulloso de siempre, el que iba a paso tranquilo a todos los sitios, el que parecía tener todo bajo control pasase lo que pasase, no… hoy entré corriendo y es que la salud de Renji me preocupaba demasiado, me hacía perder la compostura que mi familia me hacía tener siempre para no quedar nunca en ridículo, nuestro apellido tenía que dar ejemplo al resto de nobles, teníamos que ser perfectos.

Supongo que si me viera ahora mismo mi abuelo, me caería una buena reprimenda, pero a mí me daba igual en este momento, sólo quería ir a ver a Renji. Entré por el cuarto corriendo y con cara de preocupación encontrándome a los médicos allí junto a mi Teniente con Grimmjow allí presente y el Quincy.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunté a Grimmjow de mal humor.

\- Sólo he venido a traerlo, ya me iba – me dijo – no me gusta estar aquí con tanto… shinigami.

Grimmjow se marchó sin pronunciar ninguna palabra más y me dejó allí con el Quincy, a quien aunque no le caíamos nada bien los shinigamis, no tuvo más remedio que contarme lo que había ocurrido, porque nadie resistía mi mirada inquisitoria, me tenían miedo y acababan soltándome todo y este Quincy no era una excepción.

Me enteré de todo lo sucedido cuando le había dejado en aquel parque y me sentí un poco culpable, es cierto que no sabía lo que le iba a suceder, yo no era adivino, pero aún así me dolía, porque no debí dejarle solo, pero él también me habría dicho de todo si no lo hiciera, porque me habría criticado si me parecía débil para ponerle escolta o tener que acompañarle a todos los lados como si fuera su niñero. Él siempre intentaba demostrarme que era fuerte y aunque yo ya lo sabía, él se empeñaba en tener que demostrarlo en todo, en cualquier momento, así que no me habría perdonado si le hubiera tratado como alguien débil, pero quedaba claro que necesitaba a alguien tras él, al menos hasta que las cosas se calmasen un poco.

El Quincy acabó marchándose también, supongo que no soportaba mi presencia, me veía como alguien arrogante o eso es lo que le habría contado Ichigo de mí. Todo el mundo me veía de igual forma, no había nada que hacer con eso. Supongo que la reputación que mi familia se había ganado hacía que todos me vieran así, porque recuerdo que yo de niño… hasta sonreía, ahora ni eso, me había convertido en alguien digno del apellido Kuchiki, serio, fuerte, noble, orgulloso, frío, nadie podía ver cómo era yo realmente por dentro, excepto Renji, él si había conseguido ver mi parte tierna, mi parte sentimental.

Me senté al lado de la cama de Renji y sé que ahora estaba estable por lo menos que ya era un paso, porque habían estado muy preocupados por su vida cuando lo trajeron. Le habían destrozado el pulmón derecho y ahora mismo tenía puesta la respiración asistida ya que tenían miedo de que el pulmón no respirase con normalidad. Suponía que a medida que pasasen las horas se la quitarían y comprobaría si su pulmón estaba en perfectas condiciones para volver a funcionar como antes.

La verdad es que el cuarto escuadrón era de lo mejor que teníamos en el Gotei en cuanto a temas de sanación y médicos. Su capitana era sin lugar a dudas… la mejor médico que disponíamos en la Sociedad de Almas y de eso estaba completamente de acuerdo. Algunos pensaban que podría haber algún médico mejor por ahí, pero yo lo dudaba. Agradecía también los esfuerzos que habían hecho con Renji para que mejorase, para salvarle la vida pero no estuve de acuerdo cuando me pidieron salir para dejarle descansar.

No tuve más remedio que hacerles caso aunque a regañadientes. Decidí durante esa noche, buscar información sobre Renji, todo lo que hubiera de él me importaba, quería descubrir hasta qué punto estaba metido y engañado en ese maldito club. Acabé en el Rukongai buscando información sobre su origen pero nadie sabía nada ¡o me engañaban! No estaba muy seguro, quizá querían ocultar su información, pero no tenía muy claro por qué, al menos hasta que la administradora del orfanato me hizo una señal para que entrase y fui hacia ella.

Cerró todo en cuanto entré como si no quisiera que nadie escuchase o nos viera hablar y yo no entendía por qué aquí en el Rukongai tenían tanto miedo a lo que pudiera pasar, pero supuse que no era un buen barrio, de hecho se sabía que era el peor barrio de todo, pero no entendía que es lo que pasaba dentro que los nobles no conseguíamos ver.

La administradora al ver que buscaba información sobre todo lo de Renji, me hizo sentarme en una de las sillas de la mesa de la cocina y me sacó una caja con las cosas de cuando Renji era pequeño y estaba a su cargo. Me sorprendió que aún conservase todo aquello, pero tampoco quise comentarle nada y mucho menos cuando por fin alguien estaba dispuesta a hablarme.

\- Esos eran sus padres – dijo la administradora mostrándome una fotografía de la vieja caja de zapatos – murieron hace muchos años – me comentó – los asesinaron, no muy lejos de aquí y yo no quise contárselo a Renji, no quería que quisiera buscar venganza por el suceso, simplemente le conté que lo habían dejado a mi cargo. He visto muchos niños lanzarse a venganzas en este barrio y todos acaban muy mal, no quería que a él le pasase lo mismo, pero un día vinieron aquellos tipos y prácticamente se lo llevaron, intenté convencerle de que no fuera con ellos, pero había tanta necesidad en el orfanato, que decidió hacer ese tipo de cosas con tal de conseguir comida – me comentó – siempre nos traía algunas cosas para el orfanato.

\- ¿Y lo de la deuda de sus padres? – le pregunté.

\- Yo no sé nada sobre una deuda, ya se lo dije a Renji, pero no lo sé, no conocí a sus padres, le encontré llorando en la calle al lado de los cuerpos sin vida de sus padres. No pude dejarle allí solo, así que lo traje a este refugio.

\- No tiene deudas – le dije muy convencido – he visto los documentos del club ¿Por qué se lo llevarían?

\- Porque es un doncel – me dijo muy segura – suelen venir en ocasiones esos tipos por el Rukongai y se llevan niños, cuanto más jóvenes mejor para que sean más fáciles de manejar en el futuro. Les ponen a trabajar en ese horrible lugar a cambio de algo que necesiten y te aseguro que aquí en el Rukongai, hay mucha necesidad. Muchas veces ni yo misma puedo evitar que se los lleven, como ocurrió con Renji. ¿Vas a sacarle de allí? – me preguntó.

\- Sí – le dije muy convencido y ella sonrió – voy a sacarle de allí, te lo prometo. No voy a dejar que sigan destrozándole la vida como lo hacen.

La conversación con la administradora me ayudó mucho, porque empezaba a entender cómo funcionaban esos tipos en el club, engañando a niños para que trabajasen para ellos sirviéndose de sus necesidades, porque recordaba que hasta Renji me dijo que empezó a hacerlo para poder comer y eso me dolía, porque estaban aprovechándose de unos pobres niños, porque Renji estaba perdido si no le ayudaba alguien a salir de ese agujero en el que estaba y yo sería ese alguien, porque no dejaría que le hicieran más cosas, ya había tenido suficiente.

Cuando volví al hospital por la mañana tras no haber pegado ojo en toda la noche, Renji se había despertado aunque aún estaba convaleciente. Me comentaron que estaría varios días hospitalizado por la paliza, pero en este momento me daba igual, sólo quería que estuviera bien y mejor si estaba en el hospital, porque así no tendría que ir al club y me daría tiempo a mí a investigar cómo sacarle de allí.

Aquel día, me quedé con Renji y antes incluso de que pudiera disculparse por su comportamiento, yo ya le estaba besando y es que le había echado demasiado de menos, había sufrido por él, creía que se podía morir allí mismo y ahora me daba igual cualquier cosa que pudiera decirme o los enfados, quería estar con él, besarle, disfrutar y saber que estaba completamente bien, que seguía allí conmigo, ninguna estúpida bronca nos separaría en este momento, si quería quitarme la misión, que se la quedase.


	17. Enamorado

Capítulo 17: Enamorado

**Renji Abarai POV**

Abrí los ojos con pesadez para encontrarme con aquellas baldosas blancas del techo, con aquellas luces cegadoras con las que me costaba terminar de abrir los ojos y tenía que parpadear un par de veces para acostumbrarme, me desperté con el ruido de las máquinas a las que me tenían enchufado. Esos pitidos me taladraban el cerebro, me molestaban mucho pero supongo que no podía hacer nada con ellos, mi cuerpo ni siquiera se movía bien para poder quitarme las cosas y aunque así pudiera, tampoco me lo habrían permitido.

Odiaba estar en la enfermería, era una de las peores cosas que podían hacerme, porque a mí me gustaba estar siempre al pie del cañón, pelear, estar con mi capitán, ir a la oficina, pero la enfermería me aburría mucho y sinceramente… estos últimos años desde la traición de Aizen, había estado demasiado tiempo encerrado aquí.

Sentía un peso sobre mi abdomen y aunque quería mirar de qué se trataba, mi cuerpo seguía sin responder, no podía ver nada, ni siquiera podía incorporarme. Escuché a mi lado a Unohana mientras me apuntaba con un punzón de luz y me hacía mirar hacia ella. Le hice caso y seguí esa luz con la vista hasta que me indicó que podía parar. Me comentó que parecía estar mejorando, pero que debería quedarme un tiempo más en observación y no fue hasta que se marchó, cuando empecé a poder moverme un poco, lo justo para ver a Byakuya dormido apoyando sus brazos y cabeza sobre mi abdomen.

Me sorprendió verle allí conmigo, supongo que no se había ido ni siquiera a su casa, al final acabó aquí conmigo y eso que según Unohana… habían tratado de echarlo hacía unas horas, pero no había forma, había estado mitad noche aquí conmigo y todos le tenían tanto miedo y respeto que no se atrevían a echarle, acababan callados y le dejaban hacer lo que quería, siempre se salía con la suya.

Sonreí por dentro al verle, porque con este trasto que me ayudaba a respirar en la nariz, no podía sonreír mucho. Acaricié su cabello con mi mano despertándole de aquel sueño y pude ver como a él también le costaba abrir los ojos, aunque enseguida se dio cuenta de que estaba despierto y se desperezó con rapidez preguntándome con aquella sensual voz llena de preocupación por mi estado.

No podía hablarle, aún tenía la mascarilla de oxígeno en la boca y me costaba respirar. Sentía el dolor en mi pecho, cada vez que respiraba era como si me estuvieran apuñalando el pulmón otra vez, tal y como sentí anoche cuando lo hacían los espadas. Lo único que pude hacer para tranquilizar a mi capitán fue asentir con la cabeza, aunque con aquello no se quedó muy conforme, pero no podía hacer otra cosa.

Se quedó todo el día conmigo pero no fue hasta casi el anochecer cuando decidieron quitarme la mascarilla aliviándome por fin, porque me dolía aún mucho el pulmón, pero al menos ya podía hablar y quería disculparme con Byakuya, lo había deseado desde que se enteró de todo el problema, no quería que estuviera enfadado conmigo. Sé que había metido la pata, que no debí robarle su misión, que era un maldito testarudo, cabezón y orgulloso capitán, no debí haberle hecho esto pero lo hice y ahora sólo me quedaba suplicar su perdón y rezar para que me lo concediese.

Esa iba a ser mi primera palabra, disculparme con él por haber traicionado su confianza cuando sin previo aviso, Byakuya no me permitió hablar, me calló con su beso tranquilo y calmado, podía notar en ese beso lo que había sufrido, todo el rato que le había tenido en vilo pendiente de mí, pensando que podía morirme en esta camilla y eso también lo sentía, porque yo fui quien entró en este problema, si se lo hubiera dicho antes quizá no estaría en esta situación, pero aún así, me alegraba volver a sentir los labios de mi capitán, porque pensaba que no sería capaz de perdonarme con aquel orgullo que tenía, pero ahora veía, que era mucho más comprensible de lo que intentaba aparentar por su familia.

Cuando Byakuya empezó a separarse de mí hasta me decepcioné un poco, porque me habría gustado que siguiera un poco más, quería sentirle un rato más conmigo, pero supongo que con tanta gente por los pasillos que a veces entraban sin previo aviso, le daba un poco de vergüenza estar haciendo estas cosas conmigo, teníamos que aparentar y al fin y al cabo, él era mi capitán, no deberíamos estar haciendo esto, estaba mal, podían acusarnos de mantener una relación y querer separarnos del mismo escuadrón. Yo me negaba a tener que irme a otro escuadrón diferente del de Byakuya.

\- Me asustaste – me dijo Byakuya – no vuelvas a hacer cosas así de peligrosas ¿Vale? – me preguntó.

\- Lo siento Byakuya, no quería asustarte.

\- No quiero perderte, así que por favor… ten cuidado, en ese club no son trigo limpio.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – pregunté.

\- Renji… puede que esto no te guste de escuchar pero tengo que contártelo. No fueron tus padres quienes te vendieron – me dijo y me quedé atónito – estuve investigando sobre tu pasado, tus padres no te abandonaron, ni desaparecieron, ni te vendieron, fueron asesinados y creo que fueron los jefes de ese club, querían tenerte atrapado.

\- No puede ser.

\- Es así Renji, créeme, no tienes ninguna deuda, te están engañando con todo esto.

\- ¿Mis padres… asesinados? – pregunté aún sin poder creérmelo del todo.

\- Sí Renji.

\- ¿Cómo sabes eso?

\- Me lo contó la administradora del orfanato.

\- ¿Fuiste a hablar con ella de mi pasado? – pregunté casi enfadado - ¿Qué derecho tenías?

\- El de ser tu novio – casi me gritó y yo me sorprendí de aquellas palabras – sí Renji, quiero que seas mi pareja, oficialmente, quiero que estés conmigo.

\- Te has vuelto loco – le dije mientras se me entrecortaba la voz por la sorpresa.

\- No Renji, estoy perfectamente, estoy más cuerdo que nunca. Te quiero a ti a mi lado y me da igual lo que tenga que hacer para conseguirlo.

\- No podemos estar juntos – le dije recordando mi pasado, recordando la amenaza de su abuelo – lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué no? ¿No me quieres? – me preguntó.

\- Claro que te quiero, eres el capitán más fuerte y apuesto que me he cruzado, llevo enamorado de ti desde que era un crío, eres como un sueño hecho realidad, pero no podemos estar juntos.

\- ¿Por qué? – volvió a preguntar – porque todo eso que dices no ha respondido a mi pregunta.

\- Porque no sabes nada de mí.

\- Lo descubriré con el tiempo, sé lo más importante, que te quiero.

\- No Byakuya, cuando sepas cosas de mi pasado me odiarás, te daré asco.

\- Sé que has trabajado en el club Renji, sé que te acostabas con muchos clientes de la alta sociedad y me da igual, no me da vergüenza llevarte conmigo aunque te pudieran reconocer. Les dejaré claro a todos que no volverán a tocarte, porque eres solamente mío.

\- No es por eso Byakuya, enserio – le dije a punto de llorar – no puedo explicártelo, pero no puedo estar contigo precisamente.

\- ¿Es por mi familia? – preguntó

\- Algo así – le comenté.

\- Entonces no tienes de qué preocuparte, yo mismo hablaré con ellos.

\- No – casi le grité porque sabía que su abuelo le contaría mi secreto si iba él solo – iré yo, por favor.

\- Está bien, cuando te recuperes, espero verte por mi casa.

Tardé casi un mes en poder recuperarme y fue Byakuya quien habló con el club para informarles primero de que no iba a ir porque estaba en el hospital y en segundo, que no volvería a pisar ese sitio, porque ya sabía todo acerca de mis padres, acerca de mi deuda inexistente y acerca de cómo me engañaban, pero aún así, yo no podía dejar de tener miedo cada vez que veía a Byakuya, porque vino todos los días al hospital a verme y aunque me encantaba, también sentía miedo de que su abuelo le hubiera contado algo sobre mí.

Temía que un día apareciese por la puerta con mala cara y dijera en voz alta todo lo que había descubierto, todas las barbaridades que llegué a hacer para poder comer, para poder llevar alimento al orfanato, para poder sobrevivir, porque hice de todo, me humillé todo lo que pude, me destrozaron, doblegaron mi fuerza de voluntad hasta convertirme en este chico sumiso que encontraban en el club, el que hacía cualquier cosa para mantenerse con vida un poco más de tiempo.

Muchas veces pensé en morir, en dejarme morir y simplemente en suicidarme para escapar de mi realidad, de esta asquerosa vida que me había tocado vivir, pero no podía hacerlo, siempre acababa agarrándome con fuerza a la vida y supongo que ese gran deseo por vivir, se lo debía a Byakuya, porque desde el primer día que le vi en aquel patio entrenando con Yoruichi, supe que era amor a primera vista y aunque él ni siquiera se percató de mi presencia, yo iba siempre que podía a esa casa a pedir alimentos para verle. Prácticamente le vi crecer y me enamoré perdidamente de él, soñaba con ser suyo algún día, por eso no podía matarme, tenía que vivir por él, por mi sueño de estar con él.

Sé que le amaba y que ahora que él conseguía cruzar sus ojos con los míos, descubrir que yo existía y enamorarse de mí, era cuando debía hacer mi gran sacrificio y alejarme antes de que empezase a odiarme, porque nadie en su sano juicio perdonaría algo tan rastrero como lo que yo le hice a su familia. Destrocé toda su unidad familiar, sabía lo que estaba haciendo y aún así, yo iba siempre a su casa para verle, iba a pedirles comida, iba simplemente sin vergüenza alguna a destrozarles y lo hice, Byakuya no me perdonaría.

Cada día que pasaba en el hospital y que mi capitán venía a verme, yo trataba de ser algo más frío, más distante, cualquier cosa me servía con tal de que Byakuya empezase a alejarse un poco de mí, lo necesitábamos los dos, él para mantenerse a salvo de un desgraciado como yo, alguien que sólo era bueno para arruinar las vidas de los demás, para sobrevivir en el Rukongai y alguien a quien no le importaba lo que ocurriese mientras pudiera vivir unos segundos más, mi capitán no merecía a alguien como yo, merecía algo mucho mejor.

Yo necesitaba alejarme de él cuanto antes, antes de que su abuelo viniera a verme y amenazarme nuevamente, aunque al final, acabó haciéndolo, porque un día se presentó en el hospital para comentarme que su paciencia se estaba agotando, que no esperaría mucho más para que yo desapareciera de sus vidas para siempre, así que al final y aunue me pesaba hacer este tipo de medidas drásticas… pedí el cambio de escuadrón en secreto, sin que mi capitán lo sospechase.


	18. No te alejes

Capítulo 18: No te alejes

**Byakuya Kuchiki POV**

Pasé ese mes con Renji en el hospital, porque iba a verle siempre que podía, en cuanto acababa de trabajar y rellenar la cantidad de informes de las misiones de mi escuadrón, me acercaba a verlo. La verdad que empezaba a echarle de menos por el escuadrón, porque aunque nunca se lo había dicho, me quitaba mucho trabajo de encima y ahora estaba yo solo en la oficina porque no quise poner un teniente sustituto, únicamente deseaba a Renji como mi Teniente, ni siquiera por unos días consentía que viniera otro en su lugar.

Aún así sentía como Renji cada vez estaba más ausente, más frío conmigo, a cada día que pasaba era peor y no sé muy bien qué le pasaba por la cabeza porque tampoco quería hablar de mucho, me evitaba cualquier tema sobre nuestra relación o sobre mi familia. Sabía que ocurría algo, no era imbécil, pero tampoco podía obligar a Renji a que me contase absolutamente todo de su vida, sé que había hecho cosas que no le habrían gustado en el pasado y creí que podía ser eso, quizá se sentía demasiado avergonzado consigo mismo como para perdonarse él, pero no podía entender la magnitud del asunto si se rehusaba a hablarlo conmigo, me estaba dejando al margen de sus problemas y eso me preocupaba, porque yo ya me consideraba como alguien importante y cercano a él, alguien en quien podía apoyarse para salir de cualquier problema, pero no me sentía así, porque sólo hacía que alejarme una y otra vez de él.

A parte de eso, tuve una gran discusión con el jefe del club, porque estaba dispuesto a demostrar que fueron ellos quienes asesinaron a los padres de Renji para poder manipular a su hijo y es que… sólo era un niño cuando lo reclutaron para esta clase de trabajos, él no debería haber hecho nada de eso, los niños deberían jugar y divertirse, no estar acostándose con clientes para poder sobrevivir. Detestaba a esas personas que le habían obligado a hacer algo así, que le habían engañado y manipulado sólo para ellos ganar dinero a costa de destrozar la vida de unos niños.

Seguía sin entender muy bien por qué esos tipos sólo buscaban donceles en las calles del Rukongai, pero teniendo en cuenta lo que me contó la administradora, yo mismo era consciente de que los donceles tenían algo especial, una seducción innata, porque muchos de la nobleza pagaban por ellos, muchos llegaron a pagar por Renji, era uno de los más cotizados en ese club y eso era lo que peor me sentaba, porque yo le sentía como algo mío personal, no quería que nadie le tocase, no quería verle sufrir como lo hacía, verle intentando dar explicaciones a todo lo que hizo en el pasado como si buscase una forma de perdonare, una forma que no encontraba, porque era incapaz de perdonarse él mismo todo lo que había hecho.

Una de las cosas que me llamaban la atención, era lo pendiente que estaba últimamente mi abuelo de mí, porque él siempre pasaba de lo que hacía, exceptuando la vez que me casé en secreto con la hermana de Rukia y a toda la familia le sentó mal por ser una chica sin sangre noble, una pobre mujer del Rukongai y creo… que mi abuelo empezaba a ver la posibilidad de que estuviera planeando lo mismo con mi Teniente, otra persona el Rukongai, pero no sólo eso, sino también que era un chico y eso no estaba bien visto en nuestra esfera social, pero a mí me daba igual, quería a Renji, quería estar con él y ni mi abuelo ni nadie me lo impediría.

Sé que se lo prometí, no volvería a deshonrar a esta familia, a este apellido pero es que ahora mismo era muy difícil cumplir esa promesa, porque era Renji, porque era la felicidad de mi vida frente a estar amargado el resto de ella por no tenerle a mi lado, pero claro… era mucho pedirle a mi abuelo que entendiera cosas como esta.

Cuando llegué aquel día al hospital, mi abuelo salía del cuarto de Renji y aunque le saludé por educación, no me paré a hablar con él, llevaba unos días enfadado conmigo, de hecho… él ni siquiera me saludó ni se paró a hablar conmigo y a mí lo que me sentaba peor, no era eso, sino que había estado en la habitación de Renji y él no tenía nada que tratar con mi Teniente, de todo lo relacionado con Renji me ocupaba yo.

Al entrar en la habitación, Renji estaba cabizbajo y sé que había discutido con mi abuelo o por lo menos… le había dicho algo que no le sentó bien. Quizá debería hablar con mi abuelo y dejarle las cosas claras, porque no podía estar siempre metido en mis asuntos, tenía que sacarlo de mi vida personal, no tenía derecho a inmiscuirse en mis relaciones, fuesen con quien fuesen. Yo era mayorcito para decidir con quién salir, con quien compartir mi vida y con quien deseaba estar y ni él ni nadie… tenía derecho a meterse en mis decisiones, ni aunque fueran mi propia familia.

\- ¿Estás bien? – le pregunté aunque sabía que no. Renji me afirmó con la cabeza aún serio. – Pasa de él – le dije – Mi abuelo siempre es así, se mete donde no le han dado permiso.

\- Se preocupa por ti – me dijo – nada más.

\- Sé que se preocupa por mí y se lo agradezco, pero soy mayorcito para decidir por mí mismo y cometer mis propios aciertos y errores. No necesito que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, ni que vayan a mis espaldas, así que si algo te preocupa, me gustaría que tuvieras la confianza para poder contármelo – le aclaré.

\- Lo sé – me dijo – pero no estoy listo para contarte todo mi pasado

\- ¿Tan malo es Renji? – pregunté.

\- Puede que me odies cuando lo sepas y no quiero perderte del todo, no quiero que acabemos por algo que sucedió en el pasado.

Me preocupaba mucho todo aquello ¿Qué podía ser tan malo para que yo quisiera dejarle? No lo entendía pero estaba claro que no me lo contaría por temor a que le dejase solo de nuevo. Ya no podía hacer más por él, lo había intentado todo, pero él no se dejaba ayudar, hasta le había conseguido sacar de aquel club, pero aún tenía un asunto entre manos… no sabía cómo quitarle aquel sello que le habían puesto, ese sello con el que le controlaban y hasta que no se lo quitase, seguirían teniendo poder sobre él para obligarle a hacer lo que él no quería.

Me pasaba días en la biblioteca buscando libros al respecto, pero aún no había encontrado nada y la biblioteca de aquí era tan grande, que no sabía cuánto tiempo podía durarme esto de buscar algo tan concreto, pero no sería cosa de un par de días casi seguro, demasiados libros, demasiada información que leer, demasiado específico lo que le pasaba a Renji. Podía tardar años en dar con la solución y estaba completamente solo buscando.

Toqué con mis dedos su nuca y dibujé con ellos las líneas negras de aquel maldito sello pero me detuve cuando Renji empezó a llorar, creo que ya no aguantaba más, se derrumbaba frente a mí y es que creo que él también estaba perdiendo la esperanza de poder ser libre algún día, le tenían demasiado agarrado.

\- Encontraré la solución Renji – le prometí.

\- ¿Y si no lo hay?

\- Siempre hay una solución, no puedes rendirte ahora, tú nunca te has rendido.

\- Estoy cansado – me confesó – estoy demasiado agotado para seguir luchando en una guerra que no parece tener fin, da igual lo que haga, ellos siempre ganan, me tienen cogido, no puedo hacer nada contra ellos.

\- Lo haremos Renji, ahora no estás solo, estás conmigo y juntos encontraremos una solución, te lo prometo.

Le abracé y lloró acurrucado en mi pecho hasta que llegó uno de los enfermeros para indicarnos que ya le daban el alta y podía irse a casa, en su caso… a su dormitorio en el escuadrón y a mí eso me parecía una de las mejores noticias, porque saldría por fin del hospital del cuarto escuadrón para estar en mi escuadrón de nuevo. Además también significaba que estaba recuperado o por lo menos, en su gran mayoría aunque estos últimos días había estado sintiéndose fatal, a veces por las mañanas se levantaba con unas ganas inmensas de vomitar, le dolía la cabeza, tenía cambios de humor e incluso decía que le dolía el pecho en algunas ocasiones, pero los médicos aunque le revisaron, tampoco encontraron nada, lo achacaron a un simple resfriado o que le había sentado mal algo en el estómago, pero a mí no me dejaban tranquilo, porque había visto a Unohana mirarle extrañada y Renji estaba rarísimo, como si supiera algo que no quería contar, pero como últimamente siempre estaba así, con sus secretos para él mismo, tampoco quise darle importancia, ya le preguntaría a Unohana cuando tuviera oportunidad.

Lo que sí me extrañó muchísimo, es que cuando llegué a su dormitorio para dejarle descansar, Renji cogió el cuello de mi camiseta y me lanzó tras él a la cama cayendo yo encima mientras él no paraba de besarme. ¿De verdad que Renji quería sexo ahora? Porque eso es lo que parecía y no sé si era por la necesidad de haber estado tanto tiempo en el hospital sin nada o qué, pero lo que estaba claro, es que tenía ganas hoy.

Besé su cuello aprovechando que lo tenía cerca y lamí el lóbulo de su oreja con ternura sacándole una sonrisa mientras metía mis manos bajo su camiseta para acariciar su pecho. Hoy parecía estar incluso más sensible que de costumbre, porque cuando rocé sus pezones, prácticamente jadeó al momento y le faltó poco para gritar, no sé que le ocurría estos días, pero en parte me gustaba lo sensible que estaba, porque disfrutaría más.

Sus manos parecían ahora desesperadas por quitarme el pantalón, porque las había metido dentro y trataba de bajarlo para llegar a mi miembro. ¡_De verdad que estaba desesperado por sexo_! No sé que le pasaba hoy, pero menuda excitación llevaba encima el chico. Levantó hasta mi camiseta con poca paciencia y metió su cabeza lamiendo y mordiendo mis pezones dándome placer a mí mientras le escucha jadear por su excitación.

\- ¿Estás bien Renji? – le pregunté preocupándome ahora por él.

\- Sí – me dijo

\- ¿Seguro? Porque estás demasiado excitado

\- Lo sé – me dijo – tengo muchas ganas de estar contigo, por favor – casi me suplicó – no me dejes así.

\- No voy a dejarte así Renji – le confirmé – sólo quería saber que estabas bien.

Le besé nuevamente mientras le quitaba ahora el pantalón para poder bajar después a darle placer. Metí su miembro en mi boca y lo lamí, tenía ganas de hacerlo y la verdad es que me excité mucho al escucharle gemir sin control alguno, pidiéndome que siguiera mientras le preparaba con mi mano libre su entrada.

Aunque yo estaba teniendo el control en este momento, fue Renji quien se movió tirándome bajo su cuerpo y metiéndose esta vez él mi miembro en su boca con lujuria, porque parecía desesperado por excitarme y que entrase en él. No entendía que le habían dado en el hospital o si sólo era necesidad de tanto tiempo sin haber tenido nada. Jadeé un poco, pero tampoco me dio mucho tiempo, porque cuando me quise dar cuenta, se estaba sentando encima de mi miembro metiéndoselo entero y moviéndose con total frenesí. Enserio que este chico estaba muy necesitado hoy, no espera ni siquiera a que yo tomase el control, había decidido tomarle él mismo.

Con tanto movimiento, tanto grito y jadeos, acabé corriéndome en su interior y de verdad que hoy si pensaba en ponerme la protección para que no volviera a enfadarse conmigo, pero es que él no me dio tiempo, se había abalanzado sobre mí como una fiera en celo y prácticamente… me había violado, porque no me dejó hacer nada, él lo hizo todo, aún así, no podía negar que lo había disfrutado tanto o más que él, que ahora sonreía y se tumbaba a mi lado.

Esperé unos segundos antes de darle una mala noticia que hacía tiempo me había enterado y no quise darle para no molestarle, pero iba siendo hora de que descubriese… que no podía huir de mí tan fácilmente como él pensaba.

\- No te doy el traslado – le dije de golpe y me miró sorprendido sin entender como sabía eso – hubo reunión de capitanes y he echado tu solicitud atrás, no vas a irte a ningún otro escuadrón, te quiero en el mío Renji, así que no vuelvas a hacer algo así sin consultármelo.

Renji no dijo nada, estaba confuso y aproveché para besarle intentando calmar sus nervios, porque seguramente pensó que me enfadaría cuando me enterase, pero no me enfadé, simplemente no iba a dejar que se fuera de mi lado.


	19. Secretos

Capítulo 19: Secretos

**Renji Abarai POV**

Había estado en el hospital mucho tiempo y al principio achaqué estos ataques de excitación a las ganas que tenía de estar con Byakuya, porque aunque quería alejarme de él, una gran parte de mí no quería hacerlo, le quería demasiado, le deseaba, me habría gustado estar siempre a su lado pero su familia se empeñaba una y otra vez en amenazarme con contarle las cosas y es que… sabía que Byakuya me despreciaría en cuanto se enterase y por lo que me comentó su abuelo la última vez, sabía que estaba cerca ese momento.

Debía contárselo yo antes de que se enterase, pero me daba demasiado vergüenza y miedo al ver su reacción, más ahora que Unohana había descubierto en uno de sus chequeos que estaba embarazado y eso también me daba mucho miedo contárselo, quería encontrar el momento oportuno, porque no sabía cómo se lo tomaría, ni siquiera su mujer había sido capaz de darle un niño y tenía que ser precisamente yo, un chucho del Rukongai el que fuera a dárselo. Su familia no aceptaría esto y temía por mí y por el niño, porque eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de que Byakuya me dejase.

Pensé en mi situación y me desagradaba, me daba miedo porque me veía ahora mismo solo con un niño, metido en problemas hasta arriba con el club, con los hollow y con la familia Kuchiki. No sé si hacía lo correcto, llegué a pensar incluso en abortar para impedir que el club se diera cuenta pero al tocar el vientre entre mis manos, sentí como crecía ese pequeño dentro de mí y no podía hacer eso, yo no era un asesino y el niño no había hecho nada malo, tenía que tenerlo, ya lo quería incluso sin tenerle en brazos. Además, Byakuya había conseguido sacarme del club, pero aún así, yo sabía que no se rendirían tan fácilmente, vendrían a por mí, querrían verme muerto, a mí y al niño… o quizá al niño lo querrían para hacerle lo mismo que a mí, no lo sabía, pero no podía dejar que eso pasase, así que decidí callarme lo del embarazo, estaría más seguro el niño cuánta menos gente lo supiera y Unohana me hizo el favor de guardarme el secreto.

Ver a Byakuya aquel día tras el encontronazo con su abuelo, me preocupó y como siempre, él me preguntaba si estaba bien y le contesté que sí, ¿Pero qué iba a contestarle sino? Claro que no estaba bien, me acababa de enterar de que estaba embarazado y sentía una mezcla de miedo y alegría, porque sabía que era de Byakuya y tener un hijo del chico al que siempre había amado me encantaba, pero sentía miedo, demasiado miedo por ese niño y por mí, por nuestro futuro, porque no me dejarían estar al lado de mi capitán.

Me comentó que pasase de su abuelo y eso intentaba, pero sabía que mi felicidad al lado de mi capitán se iba esfumando poco a poco, todos mis secretos serían desvelados en cuestión de horas y entonces… decidí callarme, decidí esperar el momento de la tormenta, decidí pasar al menos una última noche con él antes de que mi mundo se derrumbase por completo.

Una de las cosas que menos me había imaginado, es que ahora que sabía que estaba embarazado, me apetecía muchísimo más el sexo y no quise decírselo a Byakuya miedo a que él no quisiera tener sexo por el bebé, aunque Unohana me había dicho que no afectaba para nada, que podía tener una vida normal como había hecho hasta ahora, aunque cuidase las batallas, no podía ir combatiendo por ahí, así que me recomendó tareas de oficina durante un tiempo.

Estaba excitadísimo con la idea de tener sexo con el padre de mi hijo, por la idea de saber que llevaba dentro al hijo de mi capitán, de aquel chico al que siempre veía entrenar y sometido a los estrictos entrenamientos de la familia Kuchiki, aquel chico que cuando era niño podría haberme quedado horas entero mirándole, porque me encantaba, me enamoré de él desde el primer día que entré en aquella mansión y jamás pude volver a sacarle de mi cabeza. Saber que tenía a su hijo, que había conseguido al menos estar con él un tiempo, era casi como tener mi sueño hecho realidad. Fueron los días más felices de mi vida, sólo esos días que él estaba a mí lado aunque también fueran los peores por mi trabajo en el club y mis hospitalizaciones, pero merecía la pena por estar a su lado.

No dejé esta vez que Byakuya tomara el control sobre mí, quería ser yo por una vez quien lo hiciera por él, quería sentir lo que era dominar al gran tímpano de hielo, tener bajo mi cuerpo al capitán más orgulloso del Gotei y lo hice, fue pensarlo y hacerlo. Para mi asombro, Byakuya se dejó y eso me gustó más, porque por primera vez en mi vida, conseguía someter a mi capitán, tenerlo como yo quería donde quería.

Has cogí sus manos para evitar que pudiera hacer algo mientras yo mismo me penetraba sentándome en él, hundiéndome su miembro mientras gemía y es que hoy estaba mucho más sensible, lo del embarazo me estaba dejando en este estado pero lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba cada caricia de él, disfruté cada embestida que me di moviéndome encima de su miembro, metiéndolo y sacándolo de mí una y otra vez, cada vez más rápido buscando el placer. Hasta Byakuya disfrutó, le vi ponerse algo rojo al verme arriba y gemía, jadeaba como a mí me gustaba que hiciera, haciéndome sentir importante, haciéndome sentir deseado desde hacía mucho tiempo. No me consideré hoy su puta, hoy era algo más que eso, era mi pareja, era el padre de mi hijo haciéndome el amor o yo por lo menos… lo sentí de esa forma. Le habría dejado hacer cualquier cosa hoy con mi cuerpo, porque yo era totalmente suyo y él era mío, al menos por hoy… lo seríamos. Ni su abuelo ni nadie podría separarnos esta noche o eso pensé yo.

Byakuya se quedó a dormir ese día en mi cuarto del escuadrón, pero le sentí salir temprano, supongo que para que no le vieran el resto de los miembros del escuadrón, no daba buena imagen que nuestro capitán pasase la noche en la habitación del teniente, todo el mundo podría hacerse una idea de a lo que había venido y no sería bueno ni para su reputación ni para la mía, menos cuando aún no habíamos dicho que teníamos algo serio.

Le vi levantarse y vestiré con su pantalón negro mientras se colocaba después la chaqueta de capitán dispuesto a salir, aunque no se fue sin antes darme un beso y sonreírme para que me tranquilizase, para que yo supiera que todo estaba bien y me alegré, me alegré de que fuera así. Le miré bien y aproveché para besarle, porque algo me decía, que esta sería mi última vez con él, su abuelo cuando se enterase de todo esto, pondría el grito en el cielo y lo alejaría de mí, más cuando supiera de mi embarazo, del cual no quise decir nada, pero su abuelo acabaría enterándose seguramente y aunque no fuera así, no permitiría que su nieto cometiera un disparate como hizo en el pasado casándose con una chica del Rukongai, menos iba a consentirlo conmigo.

Byakuya se marchó diciéndome que luego me vería, supongo que se refería a la oficina, porque cuando él se marchó, yo tuve apenas una hora más para dormir antes de tener que ir a trabajar. Cuando llegué al despacho, Byakuya estaba ocupado en el despacho con alguien, así que ocupé mi puesto y empecé con el papeleo. Tuve que llevar un par de informes al cuarto escuadrón pero lo que no imaginé, es que Byakuya aparecía por el pasillo cuando hablaba con Unohana y le daba los informes.

\- Tenemos que hablar ahora – me dijo en tono serio que me dio miedo y temí que supiera la verdad.

No esperó a que yo contestase, directamente me metió en una de las salas sin invitación previa de Unohana y aunque ella intentó protestar, le cerró las puertas en las narices encerrándose en aquel despacho conmigo. Antes de hablar se fijó en un pobre chico de la limpieza que estaba allí dentro y con su tono serio, le obligó a salir abriéndole la puerta y cerrándola otra vez tras él. Me dio lástima el chico tan atemorizado con mi capitán, pero más lástima me iba a dar yo por el cabreo que traía y venía contra mí.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacerlo? – me preguntó nervioso - ¿Qué te pasó por la cabeza Renji? – creo que ya sabía todo por su abuelo y no me quedaba más remedio que tratar de defenderme.

\- Yo necesitaba comer – le dije

\- Eso lo entiendo, pero… ¿rebajarte a ese nivel? ¿qué crees que eres Renji? Tu valías mucho más que lo que hiciste, pero me has decepcionado, no puedo creer que sólo fueras esa puta que se acuesta con cualquiera.

\- No me acosté con cualquiera – le dije aunque realmente sí tenía razón, el club me obligaba a ello.

\- Era mi padre Renji ¿Te acostabas con mi padre? ¿qué soy yo? La suplantación de mi padre. No puedo creerme que estés siempre metiéndote en la cama de los Kuchiki para obtener algo de nosotros ¿qué querías de mí? – me preguntó.

\- Quería que me quisieras – le dije llorando – siento lo de tu padre, fue un estúpido error, no debí acceder a acostarme con él pero tú no sabes lo que es morirse de hambre, lo tenías todo, yo no tenía nada. ¿Crees que no me dolía lo que hacía? Desde el primer día que te vi entrenando me enamoré de ti y cada vez me costaba más tener relaciones con tu padre, te veía a ti en sus ojos, en su forma de mirarme, pero tu padre tampoco era un santo.

\- No te metas con mi padre, no quiero que te metas con mi familia, pueden ser lo que sean, pero te dieron lo que querías, te dejaron coger de la cocina lo que quisiste y tú debías habérmelo contado. Era mi padre Renji por dios… mi propio padre, ¿Ahora te acuestas conmigo para conseguir qué? ¿Favores en el trabajo? No puedo estar contigo así Renji, ocultándome siempre las cosas, destrozándome con tus verdades en cuanto me despisto un poco.

\- Por favor Byakuya… perdóname – le dije llorando.

\- No puedo hacerlo Renji. Me da asco tocarte, ya lo hizo mi padre, te acostabas con mi padre ¿Cómo se te ocurrió acostarte también conmigo después de lo que hiciste? ¿Te ibas a casar con él?

\- No – le dije aún llorando

\- ¿Pero él quería casarse contigo? Ibas a ser mi padrastro, habrías dicho que sí sólo para salir del Rukongai, para que te ayudasen ¿O me equivoco?

\- Por favor Byakuya.

\- ¿Era cierto? ¿Le habrías dicho que sí para salir de allí?

\- Sí – le grité – tú no sabes lo que es vivir allí, no sabes lo que es mi vida.

\- Sé lo que es Renji, te he visto sufrir y he tratado de ayudarte, quería casarme contigo, iba a tirar toda mi promesa a la basura por ti, pero ahora veo que no vales nada, ni siquiera sé si dices la verdad, no sé si me quieres o sólo fui tu juguete, una escapatoria que elegiste para salir de allí, el pringado de turno dispuesto a casarse contigo y sacarte de tu lío. Como mi padre murió y no lo cumplió ¿viniste a por mí? No lo entiendo Renji, creo que nunca me has querido como no quisiste a mi padre, solo soy tu maldita escapatoria y yo no puedo estar con alguien que no me ama. Lo siento Renji… pero lo nuestro, acaba aquí.

\- Por favor no me dejes – le supliqué derrumbándome al suelo pero aún así, él se marchó diciendo las palabras más duras de todas.

\- Lárgate Renji, ya no eres mi Teniente, ve donde quieras, pero no regreses por el Gotei, no eres bienvenido.

¿Me tiraba a la calle? ¿Me tiraba al mundo humano sin posibilidad de venir a la Sociedad de Almas? Pues eso parecía, porque hasta me quitó a Zabimaru llevándosela consigo mientras me quedaba en el suelo llorando, llorando porque lo perdía todo, mi puesto, mi trabajo, mi lugar, mi amor, todo se hacía añicos y sé que le obligaban a hacer esto, porque había un informe en el suelo, justo dónde él lo había dejado y la orden de mi expulsión venía de arriba, Byakuya no podía hacer nada más por mí ahora, su abuelo había ido a hablar con los superiores y me habían expulsado por mi comportamiento, me exiliaban.


	20. Exilio

Capítulo 20: Exilio

**Renji Abarai POV**

Cogí el informe que me había dejado Byakuya en el suelo y lo leí para ver mi sentencia, no venía ni siquiera del Gotei, venía de su abuelo, era su firma y es que tenía claro que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para alejarme de su nieto. Sinceramente… había visto a mi capitán muy afectado por todo esto y lo entendía, había cometido el mayor error de mi vida con su padre, empezó siendo sólo trabajo y sé que Byakuya podía entender la situación en la que me encontraba, le hacía favores sexuales a cambio de comida, no tenía opción, pero metí la pata cuando dejé que se enamorase de mí, cuando le seduje para que me ayudase, para que quisiera casarse conmigo y poder salir de este problema, ahora Byakuya no podía hacer otra cosa que dudar de mis sentimientos, dudar de si le quería o no, dudar de que le hubiera utilizado simplemente, era lo más normal del mundo.

Amaba a Byakuya, lo había amado siempre y aún así estuve dispuesto a casarme con su padre si hubiera sido necesario con tal de escapar de ese club, con tal de salir de una miserable vida, estaba apostando una vida sin peligro a cambio de eliminar todo rastro de felicidad, porque no podría estar al lado del ser al que amaba, sería mi hijastro y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Cuando murió su padre, algo dentro de mí se rompió y otra parte se alegró, sabía que estaba en problemas, pero también sabía que aún tenía esperanza de encontrar el amor de verdad al lado de Byakuya y ahora lo perdía por mi error. No debí haber aceptado la propuesta de su padre, no debí haberle hecho sentir a mi capitán que sólo le estaba utilizando para conseguir mis planes de escapar de esta vida, pero ya no podía volver atrás y encima… estaba embarazado de él ¿Cómo iba a decirle eso ahora?

No podía decirle nada, quizá hasta me rechazase creyendo que me habría quedado embarazado para pillarle, para que no pudiera dejarme, porque conocía a mi capitán y sé que jamás me dejaría solo o desamparado teniendo a su hijo dentro, él jamás nos dejaría a un lado, nos cuidaría a los dos, eso lo tenía claro, pero yo no quería que él estuviera a mi lado por lástima, quería que estuviera como habíamos estado estos meses, que me quisiera, que me amase como yo le amaba a él. ¡Maldito error! Era lo único que podía pensar, ni siquiera sé como llegué a esa situación, sabía que debía haberle dicho que no, que me traería problemas con el amor de mi vida, pero jamás pensé que Byakuya llegaría un día a fijarse en un chucho mugriento del Rukongai ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Sólo quería salir de esa vida, no quería defraudar a mi capitán y ahora… le había hecho daño. Se había enamorado de mí y yo le había traicionado en lo más hondo de su corazón, estaba dolido y aunque no lo quisiera aparentar delante de mí, sé que en la soledad de su despacho o su habitación, llegaría incluso a llorar antes de volver a aparentar ese capitán frío que era.

Lloré en silencio allí sentado en el suelo de la oficina mientras pensaba como arreglar este problema si es que tenía solución, no sabía cómo demostrarle ahora mismo a Byakuya que él no era como su padre, que a él le quería, le amaba, no era mi juguete ni era una escapatoria, era el amor de mi vida y no se me ocurría ninguna forma para demostrárselo, menos ahora que estaba tan dolido conmigo, necesitaba algo demasiado convincente para que no creyese que intentaba recuperarle por provecho personal.

Estaba pensando en todo eso cuando sentí el dolor en mi vientre y tuve que cogerlo con fuerza mientras me quejaba e intentaba respirar con tranquilidad, tenía que calmarme, necesitaba relajarme o estos nervios acabarían haciendo daño al niño y era lo que menos quería, no podía permitir que mi estado de ánimo tan nervioso le hiciera daño, pero no podía calmarme, cuanto más dolor sentía más preocupación me venía hasta que vi entrar a Unohana por la puerta y se arrodilló frente a mí al verme tan mal en el suelo.

Supongo que entró preocupada por mí tras la escena con mi capitán y se encontró con esto de lleno, pero me alegraba que hubiera entrado porque yo no podía moverme del dolor para ir a pedirle ayuda. Pidió ayuda a gritos y entraron un par de enfermeros de su escuadrón para ayudarme a subir a una de las camillas y revisarme. Creo que me dio algo para sedarme, para que me calmase un poco y el dolor poco a poco fue remitiendo.

Cuando me preguntó por qué estaba tan nervioso y el motivo por el que mi capitán había salido de tan mal humor, sólo pude darle el informe donde ponía claramente que me exiliaban y lo único que dijo Unohana, fue que no entendía cómo podían hacer algo así los nobles, pero Byakuya no podía hacer nada para ayudarme, era una orden de arriba y ni a él le dejarían rebatirla, era imposible que me quitasen la sanción y sé que mi capitán aunque dolido conmigo, habría intentado quitarla para que me dejasen quedarme.

Unohana comentó que iría a hablar con los superiores sobre esta orden y aunque le rogué que no lo hiciera, no pude impedírselo y volvió para confirmarme que se había cruzado con mi capitán tratando también de que cancelasen esa orden, que había intentado impedir mi exilio, pero no escucharon a ninguno de los dos, la orden era irrevocable, no podría volver a la Sociedad de Almas y ahora mismo… tampoco sabía dónde ir, el único sitio que conocía, era ese club. No quería ir allí, menos ahora que estaba embarazado, tenía miedo de que ellos se enterasen, pero no tenía a donde ir, ni siquiera tendría mi sueldo de teniente, me habían quitado el cargo, ya no tenía nada que ver con la Sociedad de Almas y eso me dolía, sabía que no volvería aquí, que no volvería a ver a Byakuya.

Unohana se marchó unos segundos para hablar con su teniente que acababa de llegar con un reporte urgente y aunque le prometí que esperaría aquí hasta que llegase, en cuanto salió por la puerta cogí mis cosas y me marché del cuarto escuadrón. Llegué a mi cuarto para recoger un par de cosas que tenía y me sorprendí de ver a Zabimaru encima de mi cama. Sonreí, porque aunque estaba triste, sabía que mi capitán me la había dejado allí, aún se preocupaba por mí porque me habían prohibido llevarme mi katana, pero Byakuya aunque la confiscó para que vieran que la orden se había cumplido, ahora me la devolvía en secreto. Eso hacía aún más duro mi error, porque era el mejor hombre que había conocido en mi vida y yo le había defraudado, traicioné su amor y confianza, no me sentía digno de su compasión.

Salí de mi cuarto ahora prácticamente vacío, sólo dejé allí los muebles, porque la ropa la había metido toda en una bolsa y me marché. Ni siquiera quise despedirme de nadie, me daba demasiada vergüenza tener que irme así, sabía que habría muchos rumores sobre mi expulsión y no serían buenos, hablarían a mis espaldas y no quería tener que ser yo quien diera más explicaciones, tampoco me creerían, me sentía solo pero supongo… que es algo que me busqué yo solo, no debí nunca pisar la mansión Kuchiki, no debí haber aceptado las ofertas del padre de Byakuya, no debí enamorarme de aquel chiquillo que entrenaba tan duro en el patio de su casa.

Me fui de la Sociedad de Almas y en cuanto pisé el mundo humano, sentí que todo lo que conocía desaparecía, estaba solo, no tenía donde ir ni sabía qué hacer, sólo conocía un lugar al que me podía dirigir pero no quería ir allí, tampoco quería molestar a Ichigo y menos después de que le pasaran la noticia de mi exilio, porque le prohibirían ayudarme, todos tendrían prohibido contactar conmigo.

Acabé caminando hacia el club porque era el único sitio que conocía, pero no quería entrar, de hecho… miré por la ventana y ahora de día tenía un aspecto muy diferente a cuando era de noche. Me sorprendió ver a Aizen allí hablando con mi jefe… si es que eso se consideraba hablar, porque parecía que le estaba echando una buena bronca y algo conseguí entender de qué me había dejado escapar como si nada. Creo que me odiaba un poco Aizen, no sé por qué quería verme sufrir o muerto, supongo que porque al final… acabó odiando a todos los shinigamis, se había juntado con esos espadas, con los hollow, ya no era uno de los nuestros… o de ellos, porque ahora ni yo era un shinigami, estaba expulsado.

Aizen golpeó con fuerza a mi jefe y supe que no estaba para nada contento con haberme perdido de vista, con no hacerme sufrir o matarme allí mismo. No pude mirar mucho más, porque cuando noté que se giraba hacia la ventana me escondí o lo intenté, porque Grimmjow fue más rápido que yo y colocándome su mano en mi boca me escondió tras la pared para evitar que me vieran mientras me mandaba callar.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí insensato? – Me preguntó cabreado – márchate ya, no creo que quieran verte vivo – me dijo.

\- No sé donde ir – le dije – me han expulsado.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te han expulsado? – me preguntó.

\- Pues eso, que ya no soy un shinigami, no soy nada, no tengo nada.

\- Sígueme – me dijo caminando en sentido contrario al club y no tuve más remedio que acompañarle.

Me llevó hasta una fábrica abandonada de las afueras, parecía abandonada desde hacía mucho tiempo, apenas le quedaban cristales, estaba llena de pintadas y podía haberse caído a trozos sólo con mirarla, pero aún así, no tenía a dónde ir, así que seguí caminando tras Grimmjow sin saber si realmente podía o no confiar en él.

\- Aquí estarás a salvo un tiempo, no creo que te busquen en esta zona – me dijo.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas Grimmjow? – le pregunté.

\- Soy sensible con las almas en pena como tu – me dijo – Te traeré algo de comer, no tardaré.

Como dijo, no tardó en volver con algo de comida y estaba hambriento, me lo comí todo en un momento. Esto del embarazo me estaba destrozando, sentía hambre casi todo el tiempo pero también empezaba a odiar algunas comidas y desear con demasiada fuerza otras.

\- Come despacio – me dijo Grimmjow – pareces una embarazada – comentó y detuve mi comer en seco por sus palabras, haciendo que Grimmjow me mirase con dudas deteniendo su comida también – no me fastidies – dijo de golpe - ¿Estás embarazado?

Dejé la comida a un lado y aparté la mirada de la de Grimmjow que ahora me miraba con dudas. Sentí su gruñido y poco después, le vi levantarse de su mugriento sillón y venir hacia mí cogiendo mi bocadillo y volviendo a colocarlo en mis manos con suavidad.

\- Come – me dijo con una sonrisa

\- Grimmjow – le llamé cuando le vi volver a ir hacia su sillón a sentarse - ¿Por qué está Aizen en el club con esas espadas? – le pregunté.

\- El club es suyo – me dijo muy claro – lo compró hace un tiempo, quiere hacerlo su base de operaciones mientras esté en el mundo humano – me comentó.

Tenía que contarle todo esto a Byakuya, tenía que decirle en el problema que nos estábamos metiendo todos, era Aizen quien iba a hacer el primer movimiento en el mundo humano y sentía miedo, encima era precisamente yo quien descubría en el peor momento… la base de aizen y es que… ahora no podía volver para avisarles, no podía contactar con ellos de ninguna forma para avisarles de lo que ocurriría y temía por Byakuya, temía por mí.


	21. Octava espada

Capítulo 21: Octava espada

**Renji Abarai POV**

Dormí en aquel sofá toda la noche, no era para nada cómodo y era bastante frío, Grimmjow tuvo que ponerme una manta por encima cuando empecé a temblar, pero al menos, había un techo sobre nuestra cabeza aunque el aire se colase por los cristales rotos. No era un lugar ideal y menos para alguien en mi estado, pero al menos era un lugar a resguardo de la lluvia si se que llovía algún día.

Prefería estar en esta fábrica abandonada que durmiendo en un banco, aunque realmente era lo mismo, estaba abandonado como un perro al que su familia ya no quería y sólo Grimmjow pareció entender mi dolor para ayudarme. Por la mañana cuando me desperté, supe que había estado llorando, aún tenía marcas de los caminos que habían dejado mis lágrimas por las mejillas, pude verlas en uno de los cristales rotos. Me las limpié con la mano y me giré hacia el sofá donde debería estar Grimmjow, pero no estaba allí, supongo que se habría ido con los suyos o no lo sé.

Me sorprendió escuchar su voz a la espalda, pero me sorprendió aún más verle venir con una bolsa llena de bollos recién hechos. Ni siquiera sé si los había comprado o robado, de Grimmjow no me fiaba nada en estos temas, pero me daba igual, era algo caliente para mi dolorido y frío cuerpo, habría podido comerme cualquier cosa en este momento.

\- ¿Qué tal has dormido? – me preguntó acercándose para tocar mi vientre con cuidado.

\- Estoy bien – le dije aunque creo que por mis ojeras no se lo creyó y es que hasta él había tenido que venir a taparme con la manta al verme temblar de frío.

\- Lo siento, yo tengo que volver a mi base pero buscaré otro sitio más cómodo para ti, te lo prometo.

\- Grimmjow no pasa nada, ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

\- No entiendo como tu capitán pudo dejar que te marchases.

\- No lo hizo – le dije – intentó que me quedase pero los superiores cuando toman las decisiones nadie puede hacerles cambiar de opinión. Le agradezco el gesto porque sé que estaba enfadado conmigo y aún así trató de ayudarme, hasta sacó a Zabimaru para mí cuando no debía hacerlo.

\- ¿Es de él? – me preguntó Grimmjow – El niño me refiero.

\- Sí – le dije

\- ¿Lo sabe?

\- No le dije nada y supongo que ahora no podré decírselo, no dejarán que nadie hable conmigo, lo tendrán vigilado para impedirle poder venir a verme – le comenté.

\- De verdad que los shinigamis sois muy raros – me dijo – te abandona y aún le defiendes – comentó y me cabreó.

\- No me ha abandonado – le grité – fue a esa reunión a defenderme, me trajo la katana para que pudiera defenderme incumpliendo las normas…

\- ¿Entonces tú le traicionaste? – me preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Yo… - no supe que contestarle porque en parte era así, yo le había hecho daño a él. Byakuya sólo trató de defenderme todo este tiempo y yo había traicionado su confianza.

\- Tengo que irme Renji – me dijo Grimmjow – si tardo mucho en regresar al club empezarán a sospechar que pasa algo.

\- ¿Vais a matarles? – les pregunté

\- No nos gustan los shinigamis, pero tranquilo, estoy seguro de que tu capitán no estará por la batalla y si lo está, creo que él o Kempachi podrían ser los únicos en este momento capaces de hacer frente a cualquier oponente.

Ciertamente ellos dos eran los capitanes más fuertes del Gotei, pero aún así me asustaba pensar que Byakuya podría estar envuelto en todo esto. Sentía un dolor inmenso en mi pecho con tan sólo imaginar al padre de mi hijo involucrado en esta guerra, porque aunque todos decían que era frío y sin sentimientos, era el ser más tierno y dulce que yo había conocido. Él siempre era bueno con todos, incluso había intentado ayudarme cuando se enteró de mi traición, cuando se enteró de todo lo que estuve dispuesto a hacer con su padre. No sé si llegaría alguna vez a merecerme a alguien tan bueno como él, tan honesto.

Grimmjow se marchó al club, tenía trabajo y no me gustaba nada el que tenía, porque iba a ir contra mis compañeros, contra los shinigamis. Me quedé allí comiendo solo, pero al menos tenía algo que comer y un lugar aunque fuera un desastre. Estaba agradecido a Grimmjow, pero no sé si podía perdonar que intentara matar a mis compañeros por mandato de Aizen.

Me sentó muy bien el bollo recién sacado del horno, estaba calentito y para mi cuerpo ahora congelado por la noche tan fría, me estaba ayudando mucho pero aún así, yo seguía pensando en Byakuya, porque él también había tratado de ayudarme en todo pero supongo… que no podía hacer nada contra su abuelo, tenía más poder que él y tenía las manos atadas, su abuelo siempre conseguía salirse con la suya. Sólo esperaba que estuviera bien, porque conociendo a su abuelo, sé que le tendría en vigilancia continua y que le estaría amargando para no dejarle acercarse a mí.

Paseé por los alrededores cuando acabé de desayunar, más que nada… porque no tenía nada que hacer, estaba solo, sin dinero, sin casa, viviendo prácticamente en la calle, embarazado y sin posibilidad de contactar con mis amigos, ni siquiera con Ichigo, porque cuando fui a su casa a intentar hablar con él para que le explicase a Byakuya la situación, vi que su casa estaba rodeada de guardias de la sociedad de almas, todos vigilando que yo no pudiera acercarme a nadie.

Pude ver por la ventana a Ichigo con Rukia en su cuarto, ambos quejándose al resto de shinigamis por la continua vigilancia, porque me trataban casi como a un criminal y yo no iba a hacerles nada, sólo quería acercarme para informarles de todo lo que estaba por ocurrir, porque Aizen iba a empezar a mover su plan y cuando eso pasase, nadie estaría a salvo, ni siquiera yo que ya no pertenecía a esta gran familia del Gotei. Sólo quería que me escuchasen una última vez, que me dejasen ver a Byakuya, pero sé que no me dejarían, menos a mi capitán, lo tendrían demasiado vigilado.

Estaba observando la casa de Ichigo para encontrar algún punto menos vigilado y poder entrar a contarle todo lo que sucedía, cuando una mano tapó mi boca y me arrastró hasta un vehículo metiéndome dentro con violencia. Me quejé del golpe cuando me soltaron y cogí mi vientre en un intento desesperado por proteger al niño, aunque por las risas de los otros, creo que algo sabían y les daba igual. Pude identificar al menos a tres de ellos como los hombres que se ocupaban de la seguridad del club y sabía… que me llevarían allí.

Cuando el vehículo se detuvo, me sacaron casi a la fuerza de nuevo y me llevaron dentro del club. No quería entrar ahí pero no me quedaba más remedio que hacerlo. Me llevaron hasta la oficina de mi jefe y me sentaron en una silla cogiéndome con fuerza para evitar que me levantase o pudiera defenderme contra ellos.

Esperé allí sentado varios minutos hasta que vi a mi jefe entrar por la puerta tirando delante de mis ojos a Grimmjow, quien cayó como un muñeco roto en el suelo sin poder moverse. Seguramente le habían dado una buena paliza pero no entendía el motivo, aunque al ver a Aizen entrar detrás mirándome como quien mira a un insignificante insecto… creo que Grimmjow estaba en ese estado por mi culpa, Grimmjow le había traicionado para ayudarme a mí y eso, hizo que me sintiera aún peor, porque él sólo había hecho que ayudarme una y otra vez, no merecía ser tratado así, no era una mala persona.

\- Renji… Renji – dijo Aizen pronunciando mi nombre casi con asco – no esperé volver a verte por aquí ¿No estaba tu capitán ayudándote? – me preguntó.

\- Está ocupado.

\- Eso no es lo que dicen, me ha llegado rumores de que ya ni siquiera perteneces a los shinigamis ¿Te han exiliado? No era buen follarte a tu capitán – me dijo con ironía.

\- No me hables de quien se follaba a quien siendo capitán – le dije por los rumores que yo también había oído cuando él estaba en su escuadrón – no eras un santito y todos lo sabían.

\- Puede… pero a mí jamás se me ocurrió follarme a un noble y mucho menos al Kuchiki – me echó en cara.

\- Peor para ti – le dije – tú te lo perdiste, tampoco se habría fijado mi capitán en ti, tiene más clase para elegir que follarse a un traidor como tú.

\- ¿Clase? – me preguntó riéndose – sólo eres un chucho mugriento del Rukongai, un shinigami que no sabía dónde estaba su sitio. Supongo que Byakuya ya no es ese hombre tan noble y orgulloso que solía ser, sólo es un imbécil más que cayó en las garras de un doncel como tú.

\- No vuelvas a insultarle – le grité intentando alcanzarle, pero volvieron a sentarme en la silla con fuerza.

\- No he acabado Renji… porque encima… no llegaste a estar conforme que tuviste que quedarte embarazado de él.

Miré hacia Grimmjow en el suelo convulsionándose por la paliza que le habían dado y supuse, que le habían sacado la información a él, pero no supe ni siquiera cómo se la habían podido sacar, porque no creía que Grimmjow hablase, quizá Aizen había hecho cosas mucho peores para poder acceder a la información, pero lo que tenía claro… es que yo estaba perdido.

Mi jefe me miraba con una gran sonrisa en la boca mientras Aizen iba hablando, hasta llegó a contarme como pensaba destrozar a los shinigamis, yo no entendía el motivo por el que quería vernos muertos a la mayoría, supongo que me lo explicó, pero yo pasé de sus palabras, no era él lo más importante en mi vida y no debió sentarle muy bien cuando me vio ignorarle, porque me abofeteó con tal fuerza, que mi labio sangró, pero no sólo eso, detrás del primer golpe vino otro y otro más… yo sólo esperaba que el niño estuviera bien, por suerte, no me habían pegado en el vientre aunque a mí me dolía todo el cuerpo, pero más me preocupaba Grimmjow en el suelo.

Sólo escuché a Grimmjow una vez quejarse e insultar y fue cuando entró por la puerta otro espada, uno al que llamaron Szayelaporro Granz. No me gustó nada ni la intervención de Grimmjow a quien le cerraron la boca de una patada ni la pinta de científico macabro que tenía y es que yo ya había tenido bastante de científicos, ya teníamos al loco de Mayuri en la sociedad de almas y siempre estaba buscando cosas nuevas.

Se acercó hasta mí preguntándoles si era yo el nuevo sujeto en quien iban a probar la nueva sustancia y eso me asustó, no quería que metieran nada en mi cuerpo más que nada porque viniendo de ellos no podía ser bueno, pero no tuve oportunidad de quejarme. Intenté levantarme de la silla para marcharme, para defenderme o hacer algo para que no me inyectasen eso, pero no hubo forma, me retuvieron entre los vigilantes de seguridad y noté el pinchazo en mi cuello.

Caí al suelo retorciéndome del dolor y pude ver a Grimmjow a mi lado intentando hablar, intentando preguntarme si estaba bien, intentando luchar contra ellos para sacarme de aquí, pero era imposible para los dos. A él se lo llevaron antes que a mí tras explicarle lo que me habían inyectado y ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido para mí, todo lo de las desapariciones del club… veneno, me estaban matando lentamente y dolorosamente, me mataban con veneno, lo inyectaban y te tiraban a la calle como a un perro para que murieses solo.

No fui diferente a los demás a los que les habían hecho esto pero yo sólo pensaba en una cosa… necesitaba un médico para mi bebé, no podía permitir que el veneno se expandiese y le afectase también a él, aunque por lo que habían dejado caer, era su nuevo proyecto, no había cura aún para este veneno, así que lo único en que podía pensar, es en que me estaba muriendo, en que perdería a mi hijo por culpa de esto y me sentí aún peor, no quería perder a mi hijo, no quería que Byakuya no pudiera conocer la verdad, que iba a ser padre, que me estaban matando, que atentaban contra su hijo, porque de una cosa estaba seguro, si Byakuya se enteraba de esto, sería el primero en destrozar y asesinar de las peores formas posibles a todo el que le hubiera hecho daño a su hijo.


	22. Calle

Capítulo 22: Calle

Renji Abarai POV

Me habían tirado a la calle y no sabía dónde ir o qué hacer. Sentía como mi cuerpo trataba de oponerse a ese veneno y sólo podía coger entre mis brazos mi vientre como si eso pudiera proteger al bebé, pero no lo haría, el veneno estaba dentro de mí, afectaría a todos mis órganos incluido el niño. Ahora empezaba a darme cuenta lo que podía haberles sucedido a todos aquellos chicos que se quedaron embarazados y no volvieron al club, envenenados y tirados a la calle para que muriesen solos.

La verdad es que quitaron dos pesos de un plumazo, el niño y las desobediencias, total… podían encontrar donceles a patadas en el Rukongai, todos aceptarían trabajar para ellos por sobrevivir, tal y como hice yo, como hicieron muchos niños, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de la trampa en la que entraban.

Toqué mi nuca unos segundos porque sé que la habían tocado con anterioridad, me habían hecho daño allí, como si hubieran sacado algo que yo ni siquiera sabía que tenía y cuando llegué a uno de los parques, me miré en el agua de un estanque para ver que sangraba un poco y que habían hecho un corte en el tatuaje que ellos pusieron para buscar algo de su interior. Creo que ahora ya ni siquiera tenía sentido ese tatuaje, no pasaría nada, el dolor que me hacía sentir era por algo que metieron dentro pero ya no lo tenía.

No quise volver tampoco a la fábrica donde Grimmjow me llevó por miedo a que le hubieran sacado también esa información y realmente me preocupaba Grimmjow, no sé qué le habían hecho o dónde estaba, pero esperaba que hubiera podido escapar, es una de las cosas que más deseaba ahora. Tampoco pensé mucho tiempo en él, me preocupaba demasiado saber que me estaba muriendo, que cuánto más tiempo pasaba más se esparcía por mi cuerpo el veneno y tenía miedo de que muriéramos tanto el niño como yo, aunque sabía que era lo que me esperaba, ni siquiera había una cura y no podía ir a la Sociedad de Almas, porque seguro que Mayuri podría encontrar una solución, pero los malditos guardias que había puesto el abuelo de Byakuya lo impedirían.

Quería ver a Byakuya, contarle que estaba embarazado, pedirle ayuda, decirle que salvase a nuestro hijo por lo menos, pero su abuelo lo impedía, recluía a su nieto y me era imposible acercarme, hasta a Ichigo me era imposible, también a él le habían puesto vigilancia para impedir que las noticias llegasen a Byakuya.

No creo que mi capitán fuera tan imbécil como para dejarse manipular o controlar, estaría montando una buena a su abuelo, porque él siempre había sido muy independiente pero aún así, su abuelo tenía mucho poder e influencia, muy acostumbrado a salirse con la suya y ni el propio Byakuya era capaz de llevarle la contraria por mucha rebeldía a su familia que tuviera. Seguramente trataría de ponerse en contacto conmigo o tener noticias, pero su abuelo se las estaría ocultando todas.

Estuve llorando todo lo que pude, por el simple hecho de que me moría, de que estábamos muriendo los dos y no sabía el tiempo que me quedaba, nos moríamos en la calle, porque estuve dos días durmiendo en un banco, comiendo lo que encontraba o la caridad que daba la gente y me sorprendió demasiado cuando vi a Ishida detenerse frente a mí con cara de asombro y unas bolsas de plástico en la mano.

¿Renji? – Me preguntó al verme sentado en aquel banco - ¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó con preocupación.

Ayúdame – le dije al ver que era el único de los que conocía que no tenía escolta vigilada por el abuelo de Byakuya.

Ven aquí – me dijo ayudándome a levantarme y conduciéndome hacia su casa.

Me llevó a su casa y cuando abrió la puerta, me di cuenta de que la tenía terriblemente arreglada y ordenada, nada estaba fuera de lugar, era como un quisquilloso de lo perfecto, todo en su sitio. Tampoco iba a quejarme, era el único que me había ayudado en varios días, porque estar sentado en el suelo pidiendo por algo de comer mientras me moría en silencio, no era precisamente nada recomendable, era humillante tener que depender de otros y ahora lo hacía de Ishida.

Entramos en la casa y me dejó sentado en el sofá mientras iba hacia la cocina a preparar algo de comer. A veces me miraba y trataba de entender por lo que estaba pasando, pero él no sabía nada y no pude impedir que las lágrimas volvieran a salir, lloré como nunca y al final, hasta Ishida vino a sentarse al sofá conmigo dándome un abrazo que necesitaba desde hacía tiempo.

Me estoy muriendo – le dije abrazándome más fuerte a él y creo que le cogió por sorpresa.

¿Cómo? – me preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado bien.

Me estoy muriendo Ishida – le repetí – Necesito que me hagas un favor, tienes que hablar con Ichigo, tenéis que contactar con Byakuya.

Eso va a ser complicado – me dijo – estos días han estado vigilando todos los movimientos de Byakuya, no le dejan moverse de su mansión.

Necesito que lleguéis a él como sea, es Aizen quien va a mover la primera ficha y os destrozará a todos si no hacéis algo contra él, habla con Ichigo, tenéis que avisar a la sociedad de almas de esto.

¿Por qué estabas pidiendo en la calle Renji? – me preguntó de golpe.

Porque me han echado de la Sociedad de Almas, no me queda mucho tiempo si no encuentran algo para ralentizar el veneno que me han metido, así que sólo puedes intentar ayudarme de dos formas, o avisas a la Sociedad de Almas de lo que ocurre con Aizen o busca algo para salvar a mi bebé – le dije casi llorando – sálvalo, por favor.

Lo intentaré – me dijo – trataré de llegar hasta Ichigo, pero Byakuya no creo que lo consiga, está demasiado vigilado incluso para mí.

Sabía que no podrían llegar a Byakuya, su abuelo lo impediría pero yo no tenía tiempo, tenía que avisarle, necesitaba que me ayudasen, al menos a mi hijo más que a mí, porque no creí que nadie pudiera ayudarme ya. Sólo pensaba en todos aquellos chicos que habían desaparecido cuando se quedaron embarazados, lo que debieron sufrir sabiendo que no podían ayudarles, que no podían hacer nada por ellos o por sus hijos, tal y como estaba yo ahora.

Te prometo que intentaré contactar con Ichigo, él quizá pueda ayudarte – me dijo – de momento descansa, date una buena ducha y come algo, debes estar hambriento.

Tras varios días durmiendo en la calle sin tener absolutamente nada, agradecí el baño, porque hasta Ishida fue quien lo preparó como si fuera un niño pequeño, pero la verdad es que lo agradecí, porque me sentía como un niño solo y perdido, un niño desamparado que no paraba de meterse en problemas y sólo quería que el abuelo de Byakuya dejase de una vez por todas esa absurda vigilancia, porque necesitaba hablar con él y sé que él también estaría deseando hablar conmigo, más que nada… porque hasta el mismo Ishida me comentó que hablando con Ichigo, había descubierto que Byakuya había tratado de irse de la sociedad de almas en más de una ocasión sólo para comprobar que estaba bien, algo que su abuelo le había impedido.

Decidí cuando salí del relajante baño, que escribiría cartas a Byakuya y esperaba que le llegasen. Le conté en la primera todo el plan de Aizen, le conté hasta donde podía encontrarlo, todo lo que tramaba, le hablé al detalle de los espada a su servicio, pero no creo que las cartas las llegase a recibir, su abuelo se encargaría de eliminarme por completo, no dejaría que nada mío distrajera a su nieto.

Cené con Ishida y decidí pasear por la noche con él sólo para poder mandar la carta. Tras esa primera carta, envié más, una por cada día, decidí que al menos, de aquí a que muriese en silencio y solo, podría hacerle llegar a Byakuya todo lo que sentía, de hacerle llegar mis sentimientos porque aunque él dudase de ellos, los tenía, me enamoré de él tanto como él se enamoró de mí y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que su abuelo nos separase, aunque esta enfermedad que ahora corría por mis venas sí lo haría.

Ishida consiguió traer a Ichigo aunque con bastantes problemas, no tuvo ninguna solución para mí, pero al menos, encontró un pequeño remedio que impediría que avanzase tan rápido. Yo sólo quería que aguantase lo suficiente para que pudieran sacar a mi hijo, para poder salvarle, porque yo no tenía remedio, me moría como murieron todos los demás chicos embarazados del club y yo aún podía tener algo de suerte, porque tenía la posibilidad de que mi hijo se salvase. Quería contactar con Byakuya, decirle que era suyo y dárselo, que se convirtiera en todo un padrazo porque lo sería, Byakuya era increíble, le amaba y este era el mejor regalo que podía dejarle, si es que su abuelo me lo permitía en algún momento.

De Ichigo poco pude decir, tardó unos días en venir a verme y es que le controlaban también demasiado, no querían que pudieran verme y mucho menos, que le llevasen noticias mías a Byakuya. Al principio según me contó Ishida, estuvo reacio a venir, ya le habían contado muchas barbaridades sobre mí y cosas que eran ciertas, como las del padre de Byakuya, pero aún así, al final cuando se deshizo de esos guardaespaldas que le habían puesto, consiguió venir a verme.

Los días transcurrían entre dolores y más dolores, la medicación ralentizaba la propagación del veneno pero era Ishida quien me lo suministraba, pues Ichigo estaba siempre vigilado, así que pocas veces podía escaparse, tampoco a él le dejaban ver a Byakuya y eso me preocupaba porque le estaban aislando y no quería que él sufriera por mi culpa. Necesitaba darle al niño cuando naciera si es que conseguía mantener al niño con vida hasta el parto. Nueve meses podía ser demasiado tiempo para mi cuerpo envenenado, pero había algo que no podían quitarme y eran mis ganas de vivir hasta que ese niño saliera de mí, hasta que pudieran salvarle.

Al menos una de mis ventajas, es que aquí en la casa de Ishida, nadie me buscaba aunque el mismo Quincy me había prohibido coger los teléfonos y abrir las puertas, prefería mantenerme oculto todo el tiempo posible. De todas formas… entre algunos hollow, había empezado a correrse la voz de que estaba muerto y era algo que no me extrañaba, tras haberme administrado el veneno pocos creían que podría salvarme, yo también lo dudaba, ya me sentía muerto en vida y me habría quitado la vida yo mismo si no fuera porque mi único deseo, era entregarle este niño sano y salvo a su padre.

Sólo esperaba, que el rumor de mi muerte no llegase con mucha rapidez a la Sociedad de Almas, porque no soportaría que Byakuya creyese que estaba muerto, no sé cómo reaccionaría y le dolería demasiado enterarse de algo así. En parte… supongo que también era mejor que se fuera haciendo a la idea, porque al fin y al cabo… yo estaba muerto.


End file.
